


【刺客信条】海参计划

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 好吧，终于悲伤地搬来ao3了。海尔森对男人们有独特的兴趣，所以……你懂……荡妇参故事。





	1. 伯奇/海参

**Author's Note:**

> 石墨再见，英语渣即将在ao3挣扎。  
> 我眼睛疼。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海尔森一直在养父的掌控下，他想要挣脱但是无能为力。

CP：伯奇/海尔森  
预警：十五岁洛丽塔海参预警！他俩之间没有爱预警！童车（是强奸）有提及（无具体描写）预警！海参勾引预警！伯奇控制狂预警！霍顿大天使出没预警！接受不了现在就撤退吧。  
另：有口，药物使用，暴露，捆绑，阴茎环，木马，失禁等等等等……粗俗词汇当然有了。 请确定能接受再看！天雷！！！！踩雷请迅速退出！ mmp，到底为什么复制去石墨排版会消失。 

正文：

伦敦的春天永远都是不冷不热，是很适合出门的天气。海尔森慢腾腾的踱步过安妮女王广场，远远的望着肯威宅。  
这里还是和以前一样。四周的绅士们穿着讲究的衣服来去匆匆，女士们端着裙子从马车上下来，款款走进咖啡馆，衣衫褴褛的劳工站在路边故意大声粗鲁的交谈。没有人注意这个身姿挺拔十五六岁上下的少年，正在远远的眺望他的家。  
海尔森离开太久了，他一直和养父在欧洲，徒劳无功的寻找失踪的姐姐，与此同时父亲死亡的真相也杳无踪迹。再度回到伦敦让他有些恍惚，感觉很奇怪，这里似乎已经不是他的家乡了。肯威宅里还住着他的母亲，而母亲既不想见他，也不回信。  
也许母亲永远不能从伤痛和恐惧中走出。十岁的海尔森确然用一把剑扎进入侵者的眼睛，挽救了母亲的性命，但这不代表母亲经受的起看着年幼的儿子双手染上鲜血。父亲已然长眠底下，珍妮生死未卜，海尔森多年来只是与养父东奔西走。现在他不得不承认一个糟糕的事实——他与过去彻底脱节了，他没有家人，也没有归宿，他只有一个养父。 伯奇可能不是个好养父，但至少是个不错的导师。  
海尔森不知道自己站了多久，直到身边多了轻微的呼吸声，他知道是自己的随从跟来了。  
“先生，”霍顿轻声说，“您要去肯威宅看看吗？” 海尔森凝望着，突然意识到自己站了太久以至于夜幕已经降临。他看着远处那座建筑物在渐渐深沉的夜色里隐约可见的轮廓，好像一只巨兽，吞吃掉了他的童年，他的家人和他的幸福时光。  
“去了母亲也不会见我，”他低声说，霍顿把手里的大衣披在他肩膀上，“我们回去吧，霍顿。”  
雷金纳德·伯奇的房子，同时也是伦敦圣殿骑士团的总部，是一处相当典雅的独栋建筑。海尔森走近时，戴着八角十字袖章的守卫向他恭敬的点头。霍顿脚步急促的努力跟上他，在发现房子的主人正站在大厅的楼梯上时一下子刹住了车低头行礼。  
“晚上好，雷金纳德。”海尔森仰起头说。灯光下他的面孔显得格外俊朗，而养父只是漫不经心的看着他的脸。  
“晚上好，海尔森，”伯奇说，“刚刚回到伦敦，感觉还好吗？你有去看望你母亲吗？”  
“还没有，我只是随便逛了逛。”  
“那么，有时间一起去看你的母亲，”伯奇露出了了然的神色，“也许她有精力接见我们。”  
海尔森点点头。  
“那你喜欢我给你安排的新侍从吗？”  
海尔森扭过头去看霍顿，而霍顿有点紧张的回看他。  
“霍顿挺好的，”海尔森说，“很会办事。说实在的，我不需要什么侍从，雷金纳德，我又不是小孩子。”  
“可你也不算大人，我总是担心你，”雷金纳德回答，“让你的侍从去厨房通知开饭，你一定饿了，孩子。” 

 

海尔森心不在焉的吃着晚饭，养父也保持了沉默。霍顿熟练的在一边服侍，看着这对安静过分了的养父子各怀心事的吃饭。白色的蜡烛在雕刻精美的烛台上滴下蜡油，桌布也崭新干净，这一切看起来像是个温馨的家庭晚餐，但是坐在这里的只有两个没有血缘关系的人。  
“你今天很累吗？”在仆人上来撤盘子时伯奇问。 “不累，”海尔森抬头，“你需要我吗，雷金纳德？” “这个，说不准，我有一些事情要在书房处理。如果你疲惫了，可以先回房间休息。”  
“我没事，”海尔森回答，这个十几岁的少年已经足够成熟稳重，而又不缺乏朝气，“如果你需要我，尽管吩咐，我想我总得多做一些努力才能正式进入圣殿骑士团吧？” 

 

在那个孩子沉甸甸的坐在自己大腿上时，伯奇并没有很惊奇。他养大了这个孩子，也训练塑造了这个孩子。在海尔森十二岁那年，伯奇就把这孩子抱上了自己的床，不顾他的挣扎和哭叫为所欲为。最粗暴的也不过是第一次，因为他之后好好的安抚了海尔森，而这个早熟的孩子也及时看透了自己无路可走，只能落在养父手心的形势，从此这种强暴的事情就没再发生。  
而海尔森也一天比一天习惯这种事，对于疼痛，欢愉还有控制全部欣然接受（也可能不那么欣然，但这个善于掩饰自己的孩子并不轻易表现出来）。最终海尔森带着稚气未脱的面容，青涩的身体，却能像个熟练的妓女一样服侍养父的时候，伯奇就知道自己彻底得到了自己想要的。也许海尔森不喜欢跟养父乱伦，但是这孩子好像早早学会了用自己换取想要的东西，零花钱，新的衣服，武器，格斗技巧，各类科目的课程。  
或者是进入圣殿骑士团的资格。 

 

海尔森现在正坐在他大腿上。他们在书房，桌子上还摆着机密文件，海尔森很懂事的没有往桌子上看哪怕一眼。这似乎该是个严肃的时刻，可惜有个英俊的少年坐在你腿上，亲热的搂着你的脖子，眼神里透露出诱惑与情色时，你是严肃不起来的。  
“我的孩子，”伯奇轻声说，手拂过养子的脸，“你知道爸爸在工作吧？”  
海尔森皱起眉，伯奇知道他不太喜欢某个词，但是海尔森没有发表异议，只是凑过去用淡粉的嘴唇磨蹭着养父的嘴角。  
“雷金纳德，”少年呢喃着，这声音足够每个听到的男人硬到发疯，“别工作了，我们做点别的吧。”  
“行吧，”伯奇拍拍他的背，“这次你想要什么呢？”  
“你知道我要什么，”海尔森撇撇嘴，他还在变声期，声音变得比以前低沉多了，不过伯奇还是喜欢这种正在走向成熟的青涩感的，“我什么时候能正式进入圣殿骑士团？你答应我的。”  
“时候到了就可以。”伯奇回答说。海尔森不屑的嗤笑了一下。  
“你早就可以安排这件事了，你只是一直拖着，不就是等我来求你吗？”海尔森缓缓的抬起手，用细长洁白的手指解开了几个衬衫的纽扣。伯奇顺眼望去，看着衬衫下那具美好到可口的身体。  
“有点是这个原因，但是我有更重要的事情要思考。”  
“我不明白，”养子无意识的撅起嘴，“我注定要进入圣殿骑士团，你到底在犹豫什么？”  
当伯奇意识到养子的双腿半悬着，有点可爱的荡来荡去，鞋底摩擦着地毯时，他开始心神不宁了。  
“我给你做左右手不好吗？”海尔森乘胜追击，凑近养父的脸，伸出一小截粉红的舌头，轻巧的舔过养父的嘴唇，“别再想啦，快点让我做圣殿骑士吧。”  
“海尔森，”伯奇有些迷醉，但依然保留了理智，“告诉我，你进入圣殿是为了用圣殿的资源找你的姐姐吗？”  
海尔森明显怔了一下，然后调整好表情，讽刺的笑了一声。  
“拜托，我们不是一直在找她吗？我进了圣殿当然也要继续找她，不过，”海尔森的一只手撩人的隔着衣服抚摸着伯奇的胸膛，“你怀疑我的动机我还是很伤心，你知道我是真的想为教团做贡献吧？”  
“当然了，孩子，”伯奇把一只手探进解开的衬衫，去抚摸那柔滑的肌肤，有些粗鲁的捏了捏粉色的乳尖，少年哼了一声，软趴趴的倚在他肩膀上，“我就是担心你会在教团的事情上代入太多的个人感情。”  
“我倒是觉得你不太关心找珍妮的事情，”海尔森解开他的领口，“虽然我最近也不太着急了。” “也许她已经死了。”伯奇由着他在自己身上乱来，扯开领口又去扯腰带。  
“那更糟，”海尔森干笑一声，“尸体比活人难找多了。唔，你想怎么来，”他俏皮的抱住养父的头，在脸上啵了一口，“要用我的嘴吗？还是我们就在椅子上开干？”  
“海尔森，注意言辞，你从哪儿学来的这些话？” “怎么，能做不能说？这不都是你一直对我做的事情吗？”海尔森解开了自己衬衫的全部纽扣，伯奇则把他的衣服拉下去一边，让他露出一边圆润洁白的肩头。  
“至少保持体面吧？”  
“算了吧，你当初把我操的又哭又叫的时候可没想到体面这个词怎么拼。”  
不管他们做了多少次，海尔森都对他们的第一次满怀怨言。那一次确实无异于一场可怕的强奸，让这孩子浑身是伤，眼泪横流，精神恍惚，很多天没办法下床，床单上也沾着血渍。其实直到现在，伯奇也不清楚这孩子的诱惑和主动到底是发自内心，还是故意而为之。但是不重要，伯奇不关心他爱不爱自己，只要他还那么诱人，任凭自己摆布就够了。  
“真遗憾那次让你这么生气，”伯奇亲吻着他，手不由自主的在那副柔韧的身体上摸索，感到自己在裤子里慢慢硬起来，“不过我也有让你爽到过吧？”  
海尔森眼神迷离：“当然，你总是让我很爽……” 下一秒猛然推开的门打断了他们的调情。伯奇一边恼怒的看向门口，一边本能的想把腿上这个妨碍体面的小妖精推开，不料海尔森笑嘻嘻的用了力气，不仅推不开，还坐的伯奇的大腿有点痛。  
“别慌啊，”海尔森在他耳边风骚的撩拨，“让他们看看，伯奇大团长有多宠爱他的养子。”  
来者慌乱的站在门口，震惊的看着大团长的养子坐在伯奇大团长腿上，衣衫不整，脸色潮红，衬衫松松垮垮的搭在身上，露出一边象牙一样的肩膀，还抱着大团长窃窃私语。伯奇大团长衣服还算整齐，然而领口也是开的，腰带还被扔在桌子上。可怜的圣殿骑士眼睛转了一圈，最终还是落在少年洁白修长的脖颈和锁骨上。然而还没等他看个够，伯奇大团长就不满的拍桌子了。  
“不管你拿的什么文件，放下，然后滚蛋！以后记得敲门！”  
圣殿骑士立即走过去把手里的东西放下，兔子一样的窜出去，还不忘带上门。海尔森看着他落荒而逃，吃吃的笑了起来。  
“你把人家吓坏了。”  
“吓坏他的是你吧，”伯奇在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，“你不就是想让我答应你进骑士团吗？这下好了，你还没进去，就让人知道你是我的婊子了。”  
海尔森心高气傲的哼了一声：“成吧，我倒要看看谁敢说你的闲话。”  
伯奇瞪他一眼：“恃宠而骄这个词是不是为你写出来的？”  
“有可能。”海尔森凑过去和他接吻，把舌头塞进他嘴里，熟练的讨好他。伯奇回应了这个吻，吸吮他干燥的嘴唇，几乎能在他嘴里尝到青春的甘甜。海尔森一直搂着他的脖子，仿佛还是个孩子一样的依赖在养父怀里，却在专心致志的吻他好像在吻深爱的情人。伯奇把手伸进衬衫里搂住他的腰，心里蠢蠢欲动。海尔森黏黏糊糊的亲着他，手指软软的贴着他的脸，不安分的在他怀里扭动。伯奇捏了捏他裤子下挺翘的屁股，感觉到他不自主的搂紧了自己。  
海尔森终于脱离了这个绵长的吻，像个小孩子一样咂咂嘴，便从他的腿上滑到了地毯上。伯奇低头望去，看见他带着点得意的笑，稚气的仰着头看着养父，视线飘忽不定，脸庞倒是极俊美的。伯奇伸手抚摸他的脸颊，思忖着这孩子以后要让多少人心碎。  
海尔森伸手扯开他的裤子，把自己挪到了书桌底下，冲着他眨眼。  
“下次我们就这么办怎么样？”这只狡猾的小狐狸说，“你在书房接待客人，而我在书桌下舔你……hmmmm你可千万别叫出声，要安安静静的射在我嘴里。”  
“你这个荒唐的小混蛋，”伯奇掏出已经勃起的阴茎，“我明天就这么干，知道吗？你到时候最好不要声称你不好意思然后拒绝我，我会把你捆起来扔在书桌底下，然后塞你嘴里。现在，乖孩子，做你该做的。”  
海尔森歪了下头，他有时候对养父在性方面上的威胁不卑不亢也不在乎。然后他凑过去不客气的把伯奇的阴茎吞进嘴里，吸奶似的吸了几口，然后握住根部不知羞耻的把阴茎在脸上蹭。伯奇看着跪在地上那具少年的躯体，抬起一只脚，把鞋底放在他的裆部。  
海尔森浑身一震，重新张嘴吃下养父的阴茎，用舌头舔舐着，伯奇的鞋不轻不重的在他裤裆上碾着，让他渴求的颤抖起来 了，可这无异于隔靴搔痒。他一边吞吐一边把眼睛翻上去看养父的表情，眼睛里还带着笑意，引得伯奇加重了力度踩了踩。海尔森闷哼一声，眼睛里蓄起泪水，我见犹怜的瞪了伯奇一眼。  
养父一把把自家小狐狸拽上来，扯开他的裤子，伸手进去用力捏了捏还没完全发育结束的阴茎，圣殿戒指也划了一下表面。海尔森吃痛的叫了一声，有点不高兴的蹬掉了自己的裤子。伯奇亲了他一口，拉开了旁边的一个抽屉。 “你知道该怎么做。”  
“还来？”海尔森不满的说，“我不想吃药。”  
“可是我想让你吃。”伯奇抚摸过他的肩头，心里寻思着就让他带着这件白色刺绣衬衫挨操。  
海尔森抓起抽屉里的小瓶，倒出一枚药片，就这么裸着下身，身上只挂着一件衬衫，迈开又直又细的腿走到书房墙边的柜子前，懒洋洋的把药片“叮”的一声扔进玻璃杯，拿起白兰地往里面倒。伯奇欣赏着那雪白挺翘的小屁股。当海尔森回过身来时，手里拿着两杯酒。  
他回到伯奇腿上，雪白的屁股只隔一层布料，温热的贴在伯奇大腿上，让伯奇的阴茎又硬了一个度。海尔森把杯子递给他，用自己的杯子清脆的碰了一下杯，便自顾自的一饮而尽。伯奇忍不住去亲吻那上下滚动的喉结。  
“你这次又要晾我多久？”海尔森伸出粉红的舌尖舔了一下洁白的牙，然后齿舌一起隐没在被亲的艳红的唇间。  
伯奇用手指点了点他粉红色的乳头。  
“这个嘛，要看你表现。”  
“拉倒吧，”海尔森尖酸刻薄的说，“你就是想看我哭哭啼啼的求你，你个混蛋。”  
“怎么跟我讲话呢，嗯？”伯奇钳住他的下巴强迫他扭回头来看自己，“叫谁混蛋呢？你应该叫我什么？”  
海尔森不高兴的叹了口气。  
“对不起，爸爸。”他冷着脸说，语气里没有一丝一毫的歉意。  
“很好，现在我开始做正事，”伯奇摸摸他的头，“你能等我的是吗？”  
不等海尔森回答，他就捡起海尔森落到地上的外套裹住他，扛起来就走出了书房。然而他裹住的只是海尔森的上身，下半身还是赤裸的，臀部和阴茎羞耻的暴露在空气里，修长的腿在半空中愤怒的踢踹着。  
“你他妈……”海尔森气到爆粗口，“你还真给人看？！”  
“你不是很喜欢吗？”伯奇歪过脸，皮肤娇嫩的臀部近在咫尺，他索性扭脸啵了一口，“被别人知道你是我的婊子不是很爽吗？”  
“去你妈的！”海尔森口不择言的骂他，显然是真的着急了。在走廊里他裸着下身被养父扛在肩上，雪白的臀部和股间因为药性已经渐渐湿润的穴口一览无余，这时候随便来个仆人都能看光他，羞耻至极。  
然而怕什么来什么，就在伯奇接近海尔森的房间时，海尔森的新随从好死不死的从房间里出来，手里拿着新换下来的床单。  
靠！  
尽管被扛在养父身上，海尔森还是能看见来者何人。他绝望的闭上眼睛，感觉血往大脑里涌的更厉害了。  
霍顿手足无措的站在那里，震惊的看着自己服侍没两天的素来冷淡的少爷裸着下身，被伯奇先生扛在肩上，肌肤白的耀眼，透露出一层情动的潮红，隐约还能看见臀间不断收缩的粉红色的穴口。他懵了好一会儿，突然意识到伯奇在瞪他，立马行了个礼，转过身，朝反方向快速走了。  
海尔森咬牙切齿：“他会说出去的！”  
“他不会，”伯奇淡定的回答，“你还是多担心自己吧。”  
“我是很担心，我他妈的都没脸见我的侍从。”  
一进房间海尔森就被伯奇丢在床上，他喘口气，刚想跳起来就被压制住。伯奇从他衣柜里随便拿出根腰带，绑住他的细瘦的脚踝。海尔森抬脚去踹他，没踹到，反而又被他抓住手腕，用红色的发带牢牢绑在一起。 海尔森挣了一下，就没了力气。药性和酒劲涌了上来，他脸色绯红，黑发散开，无力的在床单上喘息，感觉身体渐渐升起了热度，阴茎也开始抬头，后面的穴口隐约麻痒起来，连乳头都渴望被摩擦。他收拢手臂，把被捆在一起的手放在胸前，没好气的瞪着养父，然而养父倒是很愉悦。乖顺的小婊子固然不错，偶然看看暴躁的小狼崽也会让人心情很好。  
“你在这里乖乖等我，”伯奇甚至贴心的为他盖上了被子，“我处理完文件就来看你。管住你的手指，”伯奇把他的指尖放嘴里嘬了一口，“别往你底下的小嘴里插。”  
“雷金纳德，你可真他妈的是个混蛋。”海尔森焦躁不安的说。  
“乖，要是你听话，我就好好的对你，可你要是做不到——”伯奇对他微笑一下，“你今天晚上就可以骑上半晚上木马了。”  
“操，不行，”海尔森瞪大眼睛，“你是说你新订的那个吗？那个上面的太大了，你要整死我吗？”  
“你习惯就好了，”伯奇漫不经心，“听话，回来就好好对你。”  
说完他就转身离开了房间，只留下药性发作的海尔森一个人被绑着手脚，悲愤的躺在被子下。  
几分钟后房门又打开了，正难耐的夹紧双腿摩擦的海尔森抬头一看，看见一个鬼鬼祟祟往屋里窥探的霍顿。  
“海尔森先生？”他小心翼翼的说，“要我悄悄把您解开吗？”  
海尔森犹豫了一下。  
“不，不行，被发现了你就惨了。回去睡觉吧，别让我连累你。”  
霍顿看着他发丝凌乱，还出了层薄汗，脸色潮红，一副可怜兮兮的样子，为难的叹口气，便悄悄的离开了。  
这人真是个傻子。海尔森翻了个白眼。 

 

伯奇足足把可怜的养子晾了一个多小时，这才慢悠悠的回到了房间。果不其然，他收获了一个把被子都蹬到床下，泪水涟涟，浑身滚烫潮红，欲求不满的海尔森。  
“忘了告诉你，我用的新药，药性挺强的，唔，你可能不习惯，”伯奇眯起眼睛，“不管怎么样，你违规了。”  
海尔森被捆在一起的手已经伸了下去，掌心捂住憋的通红的阴茎，三只手指的指尖正疯狂的拨弄瘙痒流水的穴口，可惜长度根本不够完全伸进去。他眼神涣散，无意识的张着嘴，好像已经不认识伯奇，也完全听不懂伯奇在讲什么。药性过于强了，他已经失去了理智，变成了脑子里只有性欲的荡妇。  
伯奇抚摸着他的身体，衬衫皱巴巴的挂在他身上。海尔森本能的去蹭他的手，喉咙里挤出一声哭叫。  
“真可爱，”伯奇喃喃自语，“就算我现在把你送给我的手下享受，你也会点头的。”  
海尔森失神的看着他，自顾自的抓挠着自己的穴口。伯奇脱了衣服，解开绑着他脚踝的腰带，没有管被勒的发紫的脚踝，拽开他的手，挺身插进了湿软的穴口。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”海尔森疯了似的尖叫，阴茎一股一股的射出精液。伯奇被他湿软炙热的小穴箍的险些精关大开，不得不用力压住自己的根部，咬牙挺过这一阵，便用力顶送起来。少年发出的叫声简直不像是人叫的，他好像已经疯狂了，折服在被操干的感觉里。积压许久的情欲终于得到满足，他大脑一片空白，毫无理智可言，只是尖叫着迎接一波又一波的快感。  
伯奇按着他的腿操了他一会儿，又让他侧躺过去，捏住他的脚踝。少年的身体染着情色的潮红，穴口在股间渴求的张合。伯奇左看右看，看够了才又满足了那张饥渴的小嘴。  
海尔森舒服的呻吟，腿间蓄势待发又要射精，却突然一凉，输精管被什么压制了。 他慌张的睁开眼睛，看见自己的阴茎上被套上了银光闪闪的阴茎环。  
“别……”他啜泣着说，把还被捆在一起的手伸下去无力的想把阴茎环拆开，但是力气不够。伯奇当然不理会他，伯奇干的过瘾时从来不管他的死活。饥渴的小穴挨着操，快感步步攀升，却被死死的堵在了阴茎里。岂止是快感，小腹处甚至还积攒着尿意，逼的海尔森无路可逃。  
伯奇觉得自己很久都没有这么爽了，尽管海尔森一直在他身边任他索取，但是今天在药物的作用下，这孩子格外的淫荡，淫荡到灵魂都消失了。好在伯奇操的是他的身子，又不是灵魂，因而影响不大。伯奇拧过他的下巴舔吻他的脸，欣赏他涣散的眼神，不断流出的泪水，身下一刻不停的操干，一下下亲吻那哆嗦的嘴唇。 海尔森爽的腰都酸疼了，偏偏射不出来，只能瘫在床上。尽管快感淹没了他的意识，他心里却还是隐隐约约的恐惧，也许他想起了那个噩梦一样的夜晚，也许只是他感到被压制和玩弄而本能的愤怒。海尔森闭上眼睛，只盼这场看似你情我愿的酷刑赶紧结束。  
伯奇终于射在了他里面，海尔森难耐的微微颤抖。药劲还是没有完全散去，海尔森在伯奇抽出去的时候留恋的收缩穴口。  
“舒服吗？”伯奇在他耳边问。海尔森半睁着眼睛完全懒得理他，觉得自己没把他捶一顿就算客气的了。  
“那么，我们是不是该算算账了？”  
听了这话海尔森的眼睛猛地睁开，警惕的看向伯奇。  
“别，雷金纳德，”他带一点恳求的对养父说，“我累了。”  
“嗯，你叫我什么？”  
海尔森蓦然软化了下去，眼睛左右转了转，这才低声说：“求你了，Daddy。”  
“很动人，孩子，但是这不是你说了算。”  
下一秒海尔森一下子弹起来，他迅速的从床垫滑下去滑到了地板，然而就在他马上就要爬起来逃跑的时候，伯奇扬手一巴掌把他扇倒，把瘫在地板上的他拦腰抱起来。  
海尔森知道难以逃避，只能退而求其次：“那就把环解开。”  
然而养父并不打算分出任何一点精力满足他的请求，打开了房间的暗门。海尔森费劲的拧过头去看，吃惊的睁大眼睛：“你把这个放我屋里了？”  
暗门里面狭小的空间里扔着乱七八糟的一些书籍，早上出门前海尔森懒得收拾的后果，然而最显眼的是一具红木雕刻的木马，马背上巨大的假阳具让海尔森看见就打哆嗦。那基本是伯奇的两倍大，简直是能要人命的凶器。  
海尔森最后一次挣扎了一下，还是被伯奇把手拷在了从房顶垂下来的链锁上。伯奇亲了亲他的脸，掰着他的臀肉让他往下坐。海尔森恐慌的摇着头：“求你了，雷金纳德，求你了……”  
“做个乖孩子，你不会有事的。”  
“不，不行，”海尔森语无伦次，“太大了，我会坏掉的……”  
“你不会坏，”伯奇不耐烦的说，“坏了我也能把你修好，快点！”  
海尔森被恐惧攫住了心脏，他咬住嘴唇，颤颤巍巍的抬起身子，感觉到阳具的顶端抵在穴口上。里面残留的精液淅淅沥沥流出来滴在假阳具上，权当是润滑了。现在就算药劲还残留了点，他也没什么情欲了，连前面的阴茎都有点要萎下来的意思。抬头看看养父，他在慌乱里找回一点理智，默默的对自己说，自己来会比养父动手好多了。  
阳具的顶端开始顶开他的穴肉，海尔森强迫自己往下坐，尽量放松自己的肌肉。然而就算他放松再放松，阳具还是太大了，当他坐到一半时，就已经疼的额头冒汗，不上不下的卡在那里。  
“不行……”他哀求说，“我做不到……”  
然而养父只是残忍的对他微笑，双手按住他的肩膀，海尔森惊恐的尖叫了一声“不”，就被彻彻底底的，按了下去。  
少年扬起天鹅似的颈子，直愣愣的看向上方的虚空，张着嘴却一点点声音也发不出来，只觉得自己整个都被巨大的阳具劈开，深深的捅进了他的肠道，捅烂他的五脏六腑，穿透他的心脏，一直顶到嗓子眼。事实当然没有那么严重，然而他已经无法正常思考，只能在恐慌中生出无尽的幻想。  
伯奇弯下腰查看了一下，还好，没有出血，只是穴口被撑到了极致。伯奇也不想让他就这么被玩坏。  
海尔森渐渐的放松了下来，下身还是疼的要命，性欲也一扫而空，一低头他看见养父递到他嘴边的杯子，心里了然，识相的衔住杯沿，喝掉了里面的白兰地。  
药性发作的很快，和酒一起使热度在海尔森身上燃了起来。海尔森的头越来越晕，疼痛已经开始消失，取而代之的是挠心挠肺的欲求不满。被撑开的小穴越来越湿软，很快就适应了插在里面的东西，甚至开始本能的蠕动收缩，渴望更多的刺激。  
“你好像感觉不错，”伯奇用手指撩了一下他依旧被阴茎环束缚的阴茎，惹得海尔森抖了一下，“那我们可以开始了吗？”  
当然这种问题不需要得到回答，伯奇用力压了一下木马的前端，海尔森惊喘一声，被迫随着木马一起晃了起来。  
“啊……雷金纳德……我，我不能……啊……”  
剧烈摇晃的木马导致假阳具更深的突入进肉穴，磨蹭着饥渴的肠壁，而且每次都恰好擦过前列腺。海尔森在快感和药物里渐渐失去理智，努力的扭动着，晃得头顶的锁链哗哗作响。木马越摇越剧烈，海尔森爽的眼泪都掉下来了，觉得身体里从来没有被填的这么充实，这么满，假阳具剧烈摩擦着因为药物而瘙痒的肠壁，顶端不断顶撞着有些发肿的前列腺，每撞一次海尔森都被一种尖锐的快感侵袭，颤抖着不知所措，连喊叫都不知道该怎么喊。阴茎涨的不能再涨，可惜被束缚着，都有些发紫了。伯奇用力的按了一把木马，让木马晃得更厉害，海尔森尖叫着挣扎，爽的要死要活的，看上去比白教堂区最张扬的妓女还要浪荡。伯奇揪着他的耳朵，告诉他如果他有一天死了，一定是活活骚死的，只有魔鬼才能满足他的性欲。海尔森疯狂的点头附和他，恨不得马上就可以下地狱。他的后穴现在浪的像个喷泉，甚至有淫水顺着木马滴到地上。他拼命的往下坐，再坐，渴望巨大的假阳具把他填的更满更深，然后拼命扭动摇晃，让咯吱咯吱的木马把他带上一个个高潮。尽管他前面依然无法发泄，但是后面的快感分散了他的注意力，让他流着眼泪追逐天堂。世界离他越来越远，越来越虚无，他的思维里不再有尊严，不再有理想，不再有圣殿骑士团，也不再有父亲，珍妮，甚至伯奇。他连自己的名字都丢掷在无穷无尽的快感和渴望里了——他心里装的只有性欲，像是撒旦的地狱之火，把他燃烧殆尽。  
他听见了自己破碎的声音。这不是他第一次被打碎，也不会是最后一次。  
手腕勒出了紫痕，穴口红肿不堪，阴茎憋的发紫，海尔森却察觉不到这些，他半张着嘴，口水从嘴角淌出来而不自知，头发都被汗水粘住，眼神涣散，却依然努力的摇晃，用巨大的假阳具操着自己，寻求下一个高潮。在药劲过去之前他是停不下来的。伯奇饶有兴趣的观赏他，抚摸他，啃咬他的锁骨和乳头，在他的肌肤上留下一个又一个牙印。  
这就是伯奇的养子，伯奇的学生，伯奇的玩物，一个想要寻求复仇和理想的少年，却不知道自己的人生尽是由谎言构造。伯奇咬着他圆润的肩头，回想着爱德华·肯威的死相，珍妮被劫走时的哭叫，特莎疲惫的眼神，几乎要为这个在这里沉浸在高潮里的孩子发出嘲笑声。伯奇想要得到的，均已得到，希望逝去的，也全都逝去。海尔森是这场战役里唯一的幸存者，海尔森就是他最好的战利品。这是一只年轻的雄鹰，脚上挂着脚环和锁链，尽管现在翅膀还是柔弱无力的，只能供人赏玩，但总有一天，这只鹰会忽闪着翅膀，为他的主人飞翔与狩猎。更重要的是，鹰还会听话的回到主人身边。  
海尔森经历了最后一次高潮，柔嫩的脚趾蜷起，浑身绷直，坐在假阳具上激烈的哭叫，从后穴喷出来的水打湿了木马。终于他松软下来，眼神发直，颤抖不已，仅仅因为双手还被吊在上方，才没有从木马上跌下去。伯奇犹嫌不够的弹了一下他的阴茎，海尔森痛的又哭了一声。  
“好疼，”海尔森啜泣着，“好疼啊……”  
“嘘，宝贝儿，嘘，”伯奇搂住他温柔的亲吻，“现在你知道教训了，对吧？要好好听我的话，不可以违抗我。你可以进入圣殿骑士团，可要是让我觉得你背叛我，”他露出一个残忍至极的微笑，“我就把你的四肢都折断，关在屋里，每天像是抱着个破布娃娃一样抱着你操。”  
少年在他的威胁下哆嗦了一下。伯奇满意的解开他的手，把他搂进怀里。海尔森柔顺的倚在他肩头，伯奇忍不住抚摸着他，好像抚摸着任何一只惹人爱惜的猫猫狗狗。  
“真是个乖孩子。”伯奇夸他说。  
在伯奇看不见的地方，少年的眼神愈发阴沉，装满几乎能渗出血的厌烦和恨意。  
年轻的雄鹰会旋回到主人身边，但也有可能直接去啄瞎主人的眼睛，就好像一个孩子把剑刺入一个要杀死母亲的暴徒眼睛里一样。  
伯奇把他从木马上抱了下来，穴口一时间合不上，变成了一个圆圆的洞，还往外淌着不知名的液体。养父把可怜的孩子放在床上，伸手去拆阴茎环。 结果阴茎环刚拆开，海尔森边抖了一下，直接失禁了。  
这可出乎伯奇的意料，他也只能又是哭笑不得又是有点嫌弃的看着少年的阴茎汨汨流出淡黄色的尿液。海尔森闭上了眼睛，不知道是因为羞耻还是因为疲惫，也许他连羞耻的力气都没有了。  
尿液打湿了床单，然而排空膀胱后阴茎还是直挺挺的，精液依然蓄在鼓鼓囊囊的阴囊里。伯奇无奈的叹了口气，攥住了海尔森的阴茎。 “别！”海尔森拍开他的手，表情痛苦，“别碰，好疼……”  
“听话，”伯奇诱哄着他，小心的把他压制住，“不射出来你会更疼。”  
伯奇不顾那孩子挣扎的使劲撸了几下，海尔森便尖叫着射了出来。然而这次射精显然没有带来快感，只有难以忍受的疼痛。海尔森哭哭啼啼，使劲咬着床单，随着阴茎一股股的射精一下下哆嗦，终于挺过了这段酷刑，瘫软了下来。  
少年乌黑的头发凌乱着，因为汗水黏在一起，脸色苍白，双目紧闭，看起来像是经了一场大病。 伯奇抱着肩看着意识昏沉的少年，有心抱着他睡一觉，又嫌他身上什么都有，只好叹口气穿好衣服，拍拍海尔森的脑袋，走出门叫人来收拾，然后边自顾自的回自己房间休息了。明天早上还有会议，会议上还得顺便谈谈海尔森入团的事情，还是早睡为妙。

 

海尔森在昏沉里，感觉自己被人抱了起来，以为是养父，心里凭空生出一点感激之前去，毕竟自己身上脏的难以形容。然而直到被轻柔的放进注满温水的浴桶，他的敏锐姗姗来迟，这才感觉不太对劲。悄悄的睁开眼，发现身边的人不是别人，正是吉姆·霍顿。  
他伸手抓住霍顿的手，用气声悄悄的问：“他走了吗？”  
霍顿愣了一下，点点头：“走了，先生，你不用怕了。”  
他的小少爷这才松了口气，重新闭上眼睛，软软的靠在浴桶上休息。霍顿撩起水给他清洗，愣愣的看着他疲惫不堪的脸，心里涌起一股酸楚。  
“我很抱歉，先生。”霍顿低声说。  
海尔森睁开一只眼：“什么……？啊，没事，你别怕，他不会把你怎么样的。”  
霍顿知道海尔森是会错了意，大约是以为自己在为在走廊撞上那情景而道歉。霍顿也不想解释，只是尽量温柔的给他洗澡，又给他揉了揉残留勒痕的手腕脚腕，心里说不上来的难受。这个平日冷淡，衣冠楚楚，养尊处优的少爷，仿佛是世界上最可怜的人，无家无落的，还要让养父欺凌。霍顿越想越难过，差点眼泪都掉下来。  
海尔森倒是没那么多想法，他渐渐回归的思维分析着的是进圣殿骑士团的事。他梦想着，脱离养父的掌控，杀死害死父亲的仇人，在世界上某个角落寻回迷失的姐姐。虽然姐弟一向不和，但是他觉得珍妮一定会开心的拥抱他，迫不及待的与他一起回家见母亲，母亲也会忘却伤痛重新接受他。他们将会衣食无忧，快乐的生活在一起。他自己也会在教团里拼出自己想要的未来，造就一个崭新的，更好更美的世界出来。到那时，他将骄傲的站在父亲墓碑前，告诉父亲，他值得父亲骄傲。  
尽管看尽世间丑恶，海尔森依旧和每一个同龄的年轻人一样，毋庸置疑的相信美好与幸福。  
朦胧中，海尔森感到自己被人放在干净的床铺上，温暖的被子裹住了他。有人用轻柔的声音劝他睡觉，于是他用脸蹭了蹭枕头，在幻想里愉悦的沉入梦乡。


	2. 霍顿/海参

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天晚上，海尔森非常需要霍顿……
> 
> 预警：几乎没什么过分的东西。接伯奇/海参车。有伯奇提及，药物使用，口x，舔x。  
> 并没有因为写的慢而提升了质量……so sad

正文：  
夜晚最令人感到压抑的地方不一定是黑暗，有时也是寂静。   
霍顿坐在窗台上看星星的时候，他周围静的让他耳鸣起来，最大的声音也不过是自己的呼吸声。这个时候，就好像地球上只有自己一个人一样。唯有街头深处偶然的一声犬吠，能打破这感觉。霍顿不喜欢这样的夜晚，他喜欢热闹一点的环境，但是这座城市晚上睡的死死的，全无白日的生机勃勃。唯有天空上璀璨的繁星，能证明这个世界依然在如常运作。   
他安静的坐在黑暗里，等着这间卧室的主人回来。   
从他被安排到海尔森·肯威身边到现在，已经两年了。霍顿不完全属于圣殿骑士团，或者别的什么组织，在他接触到这些事情后，他觉得这一切在地底下藏的又深又黑暗，完全不适合他。但是海尔森深陷于此，他时不时就因为骑士团的任务离开，并且就目前为止十分热衷于教团工作。   
霍顿不太在乎海尔森的工作，更在乎他其他的事情，比如身体状况，日常作息，这才是一个随从应该操心的事情。有时霍顿觉得主人太不把健康当回事，他甚至会发发脾气，海尔森也从来不跟他一般计较。   
海尔森很清楚谁才是真的对他好的人。   
但是今天晚上霍顿真的有点生气。出去办事之前海尔森一边扎枪带一边信誓旦旦的跟他保证午夜前就回家睡觉，结果现在已经凌晨两点了，连个人影都没有。   
“好吧，”他嘟囔着倒在柔软的床上，“不回来拉倒，我今天睡你的床，真是比我自己的舒服多了。”   
心神摇曳的闻了闻枕头上的味道，霍顿怀疑自己根本不能在这张床上睡着。除非他要在对小少爷的某种幻想里熬一个晚上。他用手指摩擦着床单，想象自己在抚摸海尔森的皮肤，然后有点羞愧的中断了这幻想。  
黑暗里有人摸索着拧开了门把，霍顿腾地一下坐了起来。   
“先生？”   
窗帘没有拉上，借着窗外透进的一点点星光，他看见一个人影踉跄的站在门口，努力的挪了几下，然后回身关上了门。霍顿的心一下子提了起来。   
“先生？”他慢慢凑过去想去扶住那个人，“您受伤了吗？”   
他一摸到海尔森的手臂，海尔森马上软了下来，吓得他一把把人搂住横抱起来，小心的放在床上，赶紧去桌上点灯，结果海尔森哑着嗓子阻止了他：“别，吉姆，别点灯。”   
霍顿的动作静止了。   
“有人追杀您吗？”他小心的躲开窗户以避开假想中的狙击手，“您到底伤在哪儿了？”   
“我没受伤，”海尔森没好气的说，然后似乎很痛苦的蜷缩起来，“你等我等到现在？”   
“您说了午夜前回来，”霍顿有一点抱怨的坐到床边，伸手去摸海尔森想看他哪里受伤，“现在都两点了。”   
海尔森一把打开他伸过来的手。   
“我没事，”他冷冷的说，“你回去睡觉吧。”   
“您不像是没事的样子，”霍顿愣了一下，海尔森从来不拒绝他的关心，“不行，在确认您一切都好之前我不能走。”   
“你怎么这么烦？”海尔森听起来彻底恼怒起来，“现在，立刻，出去！哪怕一次也行，听听人说话霍顿！”   
“我平时不听您说话吗？”霍顿震惊的反问，然后他再次向海尔森伸出手，海尔森再次试图把他推开。霍顿又气又恼，把一条腿跪在床上，俯下身想制服他，但是怎么可能，海尔森侧过身一膝盖顶开了他，然后转身从另一边滑下了床。   
“你不走我走！”海尔森挣扎着要爬起来，霍顿敏捷的越过床，一下子出现在他身边。   
“先生！”他着急的叫道，“您别闹了！到底怎么了？”   
“小点声！”海尔森压着嗓门训斥他，“别让雷金纳德的人听见！”   
霍顿僵住了。   
“您去他那里了？”霍顿小声问，某个想法在他心里隐约成型。  
海尔森挫败的叹了口气。  
“他打你了？”霍顿一下子提高了嗓门，吓的海尔森扑上去捂住他的嘴。   
“我让你小声点你听不懂吗？”他没好气的说，“对，他打我了。”   
霍顿试图把他往床上扶，听见海尔森痛苦的呻吟，然后瘫在了床上。   
“我只点蜡烛，没那么亮，”霍顿说，“没事的，这么晚了他看不见的。”   
这次海尔森没再反对，任昏暗的烛光洒满卧室。霍顿最后看了一眼满天的星星后拉上了窗帘，转过身来查看海尔森。   
海尔森穿的还是白天走前穿的那一身，然而白天扎好的枪带已经歪了，衣领被扯开来，皮肤下一片潮红，头发也散乱着。尽管光线昏暗，但是霍顿还是看见他脸上的红痕，忍不住伸手去碰了碰，换来海尔森痛的吸气的声音。   
“这是拿什么抽的？马鞭吗？”霍顿皱着眉头去翻药酒，“最近你俩关系不是挺好的吗，吃早餐的时候你们还在那里聊歌剧女演员呢。”   
“我搞砸了，”海尔森轻声说，“我拿到了他要的东西，可是我放跑了一个人。”   
“那他就打你了？”霍顿没好气的说，手上的动作也有点粗鲁，他把药酒倒在纱布上去给海尔森擦拭，“自从你十六岁生日后他就不怎么管制你了，我还以为他良心发现了。”   
“别这么说，”海尔森忍痛说，“雷金纳德一直对我不错，他只是有时候脾气不好。”   
“是很不好！”霍顿的手加重了力度，海尔森疼的倒吸一口气。   
“对不起，先生，”霍顿愧疚起来，“很疼吗？”   
“很难受……”海尔森眯着眼睛说。霍顿这才意识到别的什么不对劲。海尔森一直叉开腿，当霍顿把目光挪下去的时候，发现他的裤裆鼓鼓囊囊。 “所以才叫你出去。”海尔森嘟囔着。霍顿感觉自己身上的血都冷了。   
“他又碰你了，”霍顿小声说，“他上次保证不碰你的。就是你过生日的时候。”   
“他今天气急了，”海尔森叹口气仰面躺下，目光空空的望着天花板，“而且他也没碰我，有人找他办事，他给我吃了药就走了。我想现在应该走远了。”   
霍顿目瞪口呆。   
“对，他把我晾这儿了，对我说他不碰我，让我自己想办法去吧。”   
霍顿点了点头，坐到床上去解海尔森的腰带，海尔森惊惧的抓住他的手。   
“你干什么？”   
“给您想办法啊，先生，”霍顿理所应当的说，“怎么，你打算一直这样下去吗？我又不是不知道药性，不到半个小时你就该受不了了。”   
海尔森张张嘴，一时间居然没法反驳，过了一会儿才反应过来：“那也不该是你跟我……。”   
“您要是觉得我配不上您，我就走。”   
“不是那个意思，”海尔森皱眉道，他越来越难以集中注意力，霍顿每一点接触都在击垮他的防护，“我不想……把你扯进来，吉姆，我们，我们不该是这样的……如果雷金纳德发现了……”   
“他不会发现，”霍顿回答，“您也不必害羞，我是您的随从，为您做什么都可以。”   
“我怕雷金纳德对你怎么样，”海尔森半睁着眼睛说，他脸色越来越红，意识越来越昏沉， “我不能失去你，霍顿。”   
霍顿沉默了一下，他看着海尔森渐渐的颤抖起来，嘴唇哆嗦着，然后侧过身蜷缩起来，像猫一样用滚烫的脸蹭着枕头。霍顿伸手去解开他的腰带，轻柔的抽出来叠好放在床头柜上，然后去脱海尔森的衣服，把武器拿掉。海尔森没有反抗，他看起来已经有点恍惚了。但突然间的他睁开眼睛，向霍顿伸出一只手。   
“吉姆，”他恳求说，“不要勉强，不要只是为了我。”  
“先生，”霍顿说，他知道海尔森还在担心他，这让他的心都要融化了，“别担心，都交给我，好吗？让我来帮你。”   
海尔森的手臂软软的垂了下去。他的脸滚烫的惊人，嘴唇微张，眼神迷离，躺在那里任霍顿脱去他的衣服。霍顿甚至给他盖上了被子，才去脱自己的上衣。然而等他回过头来一看，他的小少爷早已情急难耐的侧过身，夹着被子磨蹭，乌黑的头发散乱在枕头上，苍白的肌肤染着潮红，双腿修长，腰身柔韧，连脚踝都精致的浑然天成。霍顿微微的歪头，看见海尔森的欲望直挺挺的蹭在被子上，顶端鲜红饱满。   
“吉姆，”海尔森难耐的蹭着被子，“快点……”   
霍顿靠近了他，把一只手放在了他身上，感觉到细腻的皮肤。年轻的男孩在他手下抖了一下。 “别害怕，”霍顿安抚他，“我不是他，没关系的，先生，如果你要我怎么做，或者要我停下，只要下命令就好了。”   
海尔森没说话，但是霍顿能感觉到他平静了很多。霍顿试图把被子拿开，但是海尔森用了点力抱住被子。   
“你不好意思了，”霍顿轻声说，“没关系，先生，我又不是没看过。”   
“这不一样。”海尔森喘息着说，他连胸膛上都是一片粉红，霍顿盯着他的锁骨看，意识到自己的身体涌上一点热度。   
“你别勉强。”海尔森说。   
很显然海尔森不想让霍顿只是因为帮助自己就做这种事……霍顿很明白。海尔森这个人，有时候看起来什么人都不在乎似的，他的作风也一直在向伯奇充满秩序和条理的冷酷行为方式靠拢，但是海尔森，他并不真的是伯奇的傀儡——尽管看起来像——但依然不是。海尔森清楚谁对他好，至少目前还是清楚的，他的世界还没有复杂到无法辨别任何人。   
“我不勉强，先生，”霍顿回答说，“你只要给我下命令就好了。”   
海尔森一把把他拽了下去。 

 

现在霍顿动都动弹不了。海尔森稳稳的骑在他腰上，一片温热，涨的通红的阴茎搭在霍顿的腹部。霍顿还没脱裤子，隔着布料也感觉得到柔软的臀部贴着自己的感觉。毫不意外的，霍顿感觉自己在裤子里硬了起来。   
当然会硬起来，霍顿抚摸着海尔森的胸膛时心想，至少有三四次霍顿曾经梦见那个赤裸着，躺在热水里的少年，小心翼翼的睁开眼睛看看养父有没有走，之后在梦里霍顿总是大胆的进到浴桶里抱住他的小少爷。不好说霍顿心底是不是这么渴望的，但是当海尔森就这么骑在他身上时，霍顿感觉到明明白白的渴求和欲望。海尔森比以前更高，更壮，也更重，但还是有那种年轻人特有的柔软和青涩，他的臀部在霍顿的裆部摩擦着，弄的裤子上一片深色的水痕。   
“把裤子脱了。”海尔森沙哑的说。霍顿立即解开裤子，海尔森微微抬起身子方便他把裤子脱掉，在霍顿手忙脚乱的想把裤子从小腿上蹬掉时，低头看向霍顿勃起的阴茎，然后有点不好意思的移开目光。下一秒他果断伸出手攥紧了那根阴茎，好像刚才那点不好意思都是霍顿的错觉。霍顿立即咬住下唇，来阻止自己在突然的接触里叫出声。   
“你以前做过吗？”海尔森低声问。   
“跟男人吗？没有，”霍顿紧张的说，“跟女人的话，倒是有一两次……”   
“好吧，”海尔森犹豫着说，“你别害怕，这没什么区别……”   
“我不害怕。”霍顿回答，但是说这话时他感觉自己在抖。这没什么好怕的但是霍顿真的很紧张。 海尔森看了他一眼，然后手上松了松劲。霍顿有一点迷恋的看着他潮红的身体，出了薄汗的胸膛，夹住自己的双腿和搭在自己身上的阴茎。海尔森看起来硬的都痛了，龟头通红的咧着口，但是当霍顿伸手去摸时却被拍开了手。   
“要是我们一定要做的话，”海尔森俯下身来耳语，听的霍顿浑身酥麻，尽管这里不过他们两个人，“你得听我的。”   
霍顿本能的点了点头。当他的小少爷微妙的侧了侧脸时，霍顿立即福至心灵，抬起下巴去亲他，感觉到那柔软的嘴唇贴着自己，还用舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，带着一点红茶的香气。他心跳如擂，不敢轻举妄动，睁着眼愣愣的看着海尔森灰蓝色的眼珠，透亮的映出他自己的眼睛。霍顿无意识的吸吮着海尔森的下唇，就像是在吸吮花瓣上的露水。   
当海尔森的手指捏住他的下巴迫使他张开嘴的时候，霍顿彻底迷失在唇舌间的触感里。他的心几乎要跳出喉咙口，一直跳到海尔森的嘴里去，脑子里混沌一片。他捧住海尔森的脸，几近饥渴的索求他的舌头，吞咽他的津液。幸好他就是躺着的，否则他一定会丢脸的瘫倒。 当海尔森从这个吻里脱身时，他不满的呻吟出声。   
“很急吗？”海尔森问他。霍顿觉得按照海尔森的习惯这应该是个小小的讽刺或调笑，但是海尔森的语气出人意料的认真。哦，是啊，海尔森应该比他更急。   
“请允许我，先生，”霍顿小小声的说，他的手移到了海尔森身上，安静的夜晚足以他们听得清霍顿的手掌摩挲过海尔森背部的声音。药性渐渐的发挥让海尔森的自制力崩塌的彻底，这点接触就足以让他喘了口气便软软的瘫了下来。霍顿及时的搂住了倒在他身上的人，掌心下抚摸着柔软的肌肤。   
很显然，海尔森镇定自若的表演落幕了——他扛不住了，神智模糊的蹭在霍顿身上，无意识的啃着霍顿的肩膀，本能的用自己勃起的阴茎去磨蹭对方。他把一条腿挤进对方双腿之间，就这么夹住霍顿的一条腿，微微的挺动腰身，把自己操进霍顿大腿上的肌肉里。霍顿一时间只顾得上亲他摸他，大胆的用手揉捏他的臀肉，状似无意的用指尖戳弄他的后穴，惹得海尔森在他嘴里啜泣了一声。   
“得快点。”海尔森挣脱开这个吻下了指令。霍顿知道自己正硬邦邦的戳着他的小腹，那里因为流出的前液格外湿黏。海尔森的理智所剩无几，迫不及待的把自己撑起来，用手撸了下霍顿的老二，就直接把顶端抵在了不断收缩的穴口。霍顿有点慌乱的抓住他的手臂。   
“等下，先生，”他惊慌失措的说，海尔森不耐烦的等着他说完，“不，不用……扩张一下什么的吗？要是你受伤了……”  
“我不会。”海尔森咬着牙说。霍顿还想要反驳，却被阴茎顶入穴口的感觉激的叫了一声，猛地闭上了眼睛又赶紧睁开，张张嘴却什么也说不出来了。   
素日看起来冷淡的主人就坐在他身上，准确的说是坐在他阴茎上，一点点的用柔软的穴口吞没他。霍顿一时间怀疑自家少爷的穴口就是个沼泽，粘稠，炙热，紧致的包裹住侵入的性器，肠道里的褶皱就像是无数张小口，争相吸吮。海尔森仰起头，汗水慢慢的在他胸膛上流淌，霍顿盯着他突出的锁骨和粉嫩的乳尖，觉得牙齿痒痒的。   
海尔森本来是打算一点点的往下坐，可他的腿越来越软，汗水模糊了他的视线，他越来越昏沉，在吞了一半的时候膝盖在床单上一滑，一下子坐了下去。这下可不得了了，霍顿“啊”的一声叫出来，海尔森直接就被顶撞到前列腺，叫都没叫出声就射在霍顿的身上。   
一时间两个人都愣了，愣了没有几秒钟海尔森就软软的瘫下来。他忠心耿耿的随从顺势把他抱住翻到他身上压住他，终于咬住了他的锁骨。海尔森软软的挣扎了一下，也就放弃了。   
“我还想要……”他喃喃自语，看起来像是被榨干了却依然欲求不满，“给我……吉姆，再给我一次？我还想……”   
“好的，先生，”霍顿在他的脸上落下一串亲吻，“都听你的。”   
侵犯着自家主人的阴茎缓慢的抽出来，在黏腻的水声里带出一点点鲜红柔嫩的肠肉，暗红色的穴口本能的收缩，却被不该出现在那里的阴茎撑的大开，毫无还手之力。霍顿把海尔森的腿扛在肩上，慢慢的抽出自己，海尔森迷乱的呻吟，后穴吸了又吸，拼命的挽留即将离开的老二，不料霍顿突然一挺腰，一捅到底。   
“啊……吉姆……”海尔森尖叫着扭动，霍顿用了点力气才能按住他，“还，还要！”   
“好的，先生，好的，”霍顿喃喃着抽出再插进去，“都给你，你想要什么都给你……”   
海尔森仰着头喘息，后穴被一下下顶撞着，爽的他发抖。从一开始他就被药效折磨着，在走廊里扶着墙走，浑身发热，双腿发软，后穴更是奇痒难忍，恨不得随便找个人对着他张开双腿，哭着求人来操自己。好不容易勉强回了房间，霍顿还跟他没完没了的磨叽。但是就现在的情况而言，一点也不亏，他下面的小嘴被填的满满的，连小腹都有一种饱涨的错觉，霍顿还总是在顶到最深后还使劲的顶顶才肯抽出去继续做，弄的他有一种要失禁的错觉。昏暗的灯光里他越来越恍惚，本来还想留点体面，最后索性大张着腿浪叫起来，勾的霍顿在他身上啃咬出一个个红痕和牙印，动作愈发激烈。他迷失在快感里，伸手去搂霍顿的脖子，换来一个几乎要把他吞噬掉的激吻。他扭动的越来越厉害，内部也跟着变着角度的蹭着体内的阴茎，再加上身上汗水涔涔，霍顿越来越按不住他，几次阴茎从他湿滑的后穴里滑脱出来，又被他迫不及待的握住塞回去。他咬着指尖呜咽，在枕头上翻来覆去的扭动呻吟，被自己忠心的随从操的从后穴到全身都在放浪发骚，要个不停，浑身酥麻，爽的灵魂都要溃散了。前面还坚挺着跟着晃动，他也顾不上，实际上也不太能感觉到。后穴被操干的快乐无可比拟，让还硬着的阴茎变得不值一提。   
“先生，”霍顿的额头冒出汗来，“您好紧，好热，好软……真的好舒服……先生，您真好……”   
海尔森想让他闭嘴，却爽的一张嘴就是呻吟，根本说不出话来。   
“您真好，”霍顿蹭着他的脖颈，“又香又甜又软……真想永远这样服侍您……您还要什么？告诉我，我全部给您。”  
海尔森回答他的只有浪叫。于是霍顿更快，更用力，使劲插着那贪婪的小嘴，一心只想把海尔森的脑子都操出去，然后海尔森就会永远离不开他。   
这个孤独的，生活在某种重压下，却从来没有放弃过的少年，霍顿一直在一边守着他。霍顿知道他的身世，清楚他的兴趣，了解他的志向，对他忠心耿耿，无微不至。现在也是一样。如果海尔森需要他去死，他会做，如果海尔森需要和他做爱，他也会做。   
而且非常乐意，梦寐以求。   
海尔森失神的尖叫，哆哆嗦嗦的射精，然而他自己根本意识不到自己射了，后穴还是渴求的紧，恨不能被操到天荒地老。然而后穴里的老二猛地跳动了几下让他意识到了什么。   
“别！”他夹紧了霍顿的腰，“别射！”   
霍顿从嗓子里倒吸了一口气。   
“先生！”他绝望的说，很显然他离射不远了。   
“不许射，”海尔森命令的说，“我，我后面还没到，该死的……继续操我……”   
霍顿停下动作，捏紧了床单咬住牙，额头上青筋暴起，生生忍过了一阵射精的冲动。   
“先生，我坚持不住的。”他无助的说。海尔森忍不住扭腰提臀，让霍顿的老二磨蹭自己里面的腺体，这无疑是火上浇油。   
“别射，”海尔森几近残忍的下令，他有点同情霍顿了但是他真的真的真的不能忍受在这个时候结束，“继续操我，来。”   
霍顿犹豫着开始动作。他根本不敢那么大幅度的操干，皱着眉头闭着眼，不停的发出嘶哈的声音，就好像他在三九天里冻着，或者是被什么烫到了。海尔森知道他是在忍耐，生怕一不小心射出来，违抗了海尔森的命令。海尔森把他的腰夹的更紧，催促他加快动作，霍顿现在已经不是在享受了，纯粹是被折磨，而且还要自己掌控折磨自己的力度。海尔森闭上眼睛努力感受后穴里的动作，希望自己尽快攀上真正的高潮好给这个可怜的家伙一个解脱。但是……但是看见霍顿听话的在他的命令下折磨自己，海尔森心里有一种异样的满足。   
霍顿死死咬着嘴唇，根本不敢再看海尔森透着潮红的皮肤，而是盯着摇曳的烛光看，好像那里面藏了宇宙万物的真理似的。下身机械的挺动，为了忍耐射精的冲动在心里痛苦的大叫，几乎难受的要哭出来，偏偏还不敢停下动作让自己缓缓，只能咬着牙自己折磨自己。海尔森在他身下哭喘，乍一看好像霍顿在穷凶极恶的强奸他似的，实际上霍顿感觉自己才是被强奸的那个——还不准射。他在心里默默祈祷，希望先生快点高潮，大家都能摆脱这劫难。   
终于快感一浪高过一浪，海尔森眼睁睁的看着自己被淹没，他的阴茎抽搐了几下，无助的吐出一点清液，好像波澜不惊，可是后穴却像花瓣一样层层叠叠的张开然后收缩，拼了命的把霍顿往里吸。终于在海尔森爽的眼珠都翻到后脑勺的时候，霍顿惊天动地的在海尔森里面射了出来，射的海尔森本能的惊叫扭动，简直像个怕怀孕的小姑娘。   
一时间两个人都安静了下来，霍顿软软的倒在海尔森身上，心里隐隐的想着自己压到了先生，可就是起不来。海尔森也没力气管他，两个人湿哒哒的黏在一起喘气。 霍顿把头放在海尔森颈窝里，两个人一起休息着，感受着高潮余韵在身体里回荡。他们的手指悄悄的勾在了一起，不过谁也没说什么。   
“先生，”过了一会儿霍顿轻声说，他觉得脸上发烧，羞涩现在姗姗来迟，“您还好吗？”   
“吉姆，”海尔森听起来依然那么饥渴，“我还是……”   
好吧，霍顿有点被难住了。很显然药效没有过去，海尔森依然承受着他不想要的欲求，霍顿得满足他，问题是有种东西叫做不应期。   
无论如何，霍顿先让自己爬起来，倒了杯水，喂给海尔森喝。海尔森低下头来一口气喝光，然后软软的躺回枕头上。   
霍顿扭过头来看了他一会儿，看他焦躁不安的在床上蹬着腿，嘴撅的老高。很显然他累了，比起做爱他心里更想睡觉，但是他的身体不放过他。有一个瞬间霍顿突然恨毒了雷金纳德·伯奇。   
“没关系，先生，”霍顿温柔的亲亲他汗湿的额发，“再忍一忍，很快就轻松了。”   
海尔森疲惫的半睁着眼睛，不知道有没有听进去。但是当霍顿把他的阴茎吞进嘴里的时候，他一下清醒了过来。   
“吉姆……”他呻吟着说。   
霍顿把他彻底吞了进去，两根手指悄悄的戳进了他的后穴里，在里面搅弄着刚射进去的精液。海尔森像是一瓶被打开的酒，只能任君采撷，霍顿可以肆意吸取他香甜的酒液。海尔森难以自制的用双腿夹住了那姜黄色的脑袋，腰身不停的挺动着想把自己捅进自家随从的喉咙。后面的两根手指戳来戳去，摸着里面的嫩肉，旋转着抽插，再加上前面的攻势，让海尔森有些招架不住。霍顿舔弄着他的顶端，把微苦的前液舔掉，然后吞吃着他的阴茎仔细品尝着他。海尔森哪儿受得了这个，哼哼着要他停下。这会儿霍顿理直气壮的违抗了他的命令，把那根阴茎吞进喉咙里吞咽了几下，逼出海尔森的惊叫，便去舔弄红肿的穴口，把刚射进去的精液一点点的舔出来。白色的精液不断淌出红肿的穴口，很快又被霍顿用舌头卷着吃掉，这画面刺激的霍顿自己都有点受不了加速的心跳。海尔森的腰扭的简直要让霍顿担心他会扭伤，又是哭叫又是啜泣，承受不住了似的挣扎。霍顿按住他，几乎要在他身上留下淤青。   
直到海尔森尖叫着射出来，霍顿才心满意足的放开了他。他的小少爷像个破布娃娃一样瘫在床上，身上却弥漫着情欲满足的意味。霍顿凑过去搂住他，轻柔的和他接吻，心里满足的不得了。 “吉姆。”海尔森哑着嗓子说，然后只是叫了一下霍顿的名字，什么也没有说。霍顿让他躺在自己臂弯里，小心的握住了他的手。   
“睡吧，先生，”他轻声说，“你很累了。要是明天你在教团的会议上睡着了，那可怎么办呢？难道跟别人说你研究任务太用功了？”   
“天哪，你在这种时候也要贫吗？”海尔森笑了起来，然后仰起头来索吻。霍顿亲着他，感觉这一切像是个千年难遇的美梦。   
他们黏黏糊糊的缠绵了一会儿，互相说着应该睡觉了，可是谁也不睡觉，只是蹭着对方，亲来亲去。在烛光下霍顿注视着海尔森的眼睛，觉得没有比这更美的事物。   
“您还有什么命令吗？比如再跟您来一次？”他故意含情脉脉的问，惹得海尔森笑着拍了他几下。 “你非要逗我笑。”海尔森说。   
“啊，这好像是我应该做的。”   
但是突然间的，海尔森的笑容收敛了，他的眼睛惊惧的睁大，霍顿还来不及问什么，就被他捂住了嘴。   
“你听。”海尔森小声说。霍顿什么也没听见，但是他知道海尔森一定听见了什么动静。霍顿心里咯噔了一下。   
他们在这窒息的沉默里保持了一会儿这个动作，心脏砰砰直跳。过了一会儿海尔森才慢慢收回手，霍顿看见他的脸煞白了起来。 “我要死了吗？”霍顿迷迷糊糊的问。   
“什么？不，不会！”海尔森被他吓了一跳，“怎么会呢，有我在……该死的雷金纳德，我早该想到他在附近有人手，现在好了，他一定知道了，”海尔森带着歉意抚摸着霍顿的脸，“对不起，吉姆，本来不想把你牵扯进来的。”   
“没关系……”霍顿稀里糊涂的说。很显然，雷金纳德知道了他染指了自己的主人，并且会以此为由把他捅个对穿扔进河里，然后给海尔森再安排一个随从——多半对雷金纳德忠心耿耿——好绑住某只总想展翅高飞的雏鹰。   
海尔森摸着他的脸看着他，那眼神简直就是永别时的眼神。霍顿没觉得很害怕，他觉得死而无憾。   
“你得走，”海尔森跳下床，“该死的！你得走！走的越远越好，你这个自己往火坑里跳的傻瓜！但是没关系，我不会让你死的，”他把霍顿的衣服扔给霍顿，“穿衣服，快点，这些钱给你，你就翻窗户走，天一亮就给我出城！”   
“不，先生，我不想离开您……”   
“你傻吗？你的命都快保不住了！”海尔森恼怒的说。他把霍顿打理好，把钱塞给他，然后把他推向窗户。霍顿迷茫的翻出窗户，在准备往下爬的时候被海尔森捧住了脸。   
“我们会再见的。”海尔森轻声说。他看起来忧伤而且深情。霍顿仰起头亲了亲他。   
“我会回来，先生，”霍顿说，“我会回到你身边。” “你得先活着，”海尔森使劲在他额头上亲了一口，“快走吧，别等他来杀你。”   
霍顿最后看了他一眼，毫不迟疑的落到了地面上。他抬头看看满天的星光，突然恍惚起来。 刚刚他还温香软玉抱满怀，现在就要亡命天涯了。但是霍顿也不觉得怎么样，他在所有的困难面前都很乐意挣扎，更何况海尔森说了他们还会再见。   
“吉姆，”海尔森探头出来看着他，“活着，活到我去找你，这是命令。”   
“好的，先生。”霍顿轻轻说，他不知道自己的眼泪流了满脸，他只看见海尔森眼角的一点泪光。 “你不要哭，先生。”他说。然后他拔腿就跑，免得现在就会有人追上来给他一刀。当他跑远的时候他感觉心口很疼，就好像有一根绳子拴着他的心脏。但是他还是跑，跑到城门去，等到天亮就离开这个城市。接下来他会想法设法，滚打摸爬的谋生，一直到他能和他的主人再次相遇。   
海尔森看着他跑远，然后自己面对空荡荡的房间。一切来的太突然了，做梦一样的，海尔森失去了他的心腹。  
“没关系，”海尔森自言自语的说，“很快就再见了。” 

第二天早上醒来时，海尔森不得不花一点时间接受霍顿不在这里的事实才能面色如常的下楼吃早饭。   
雷金纳德当然已经在餐桌前了。他抬起头看着海尔森下楼梯，脸上还带着一点红痕。   
“睡得好吗，海尔森？”他和善的询问。   
“挺好的。”海尔森平静的说。   
“是吗？那你的随从去哪儿了？他难道玩忽职守不陪着你吗？”   
海尔森凝视着他的眼睛。雷金纳德看起来和善甚至幽默，但是海尔森清楚在这底下，雷金纳德就是一场恐怖的风暴。  
但是今天海尔森一点也不害怕他。他挑衅的看着他，心里有一点点得意。   
“他走了，”海尔森说，“而你永远也找不到他，因为他是全世界最好的人，你却是半个混蛋。” 

 

1748年。   
吉姆·霍顿是一个普通的二等兵，他前不久刚刚开始在布雷多克手下服役，这就意味着他的日子不太好过。实际上，他的兄弟刚因为偷了一碗汤被吊死了。现在他在营帐里收拾着东西，颇有些怒气的粗鲁的拿起和放下任何东西。   
“小心点，”身后传来了一个声音，华丽的伦敦腔，听起来简直像上流人，“你不会想要把自己的茶杯都摔碎的。”   
霍顿直起身子，在心里琢磨着这是哪位长官突然光临他的营帐。然后他转过身去准备敬礼，却撞进了一双熟悉的眼睛里。   
“你看，”那个人微笑着，“我说了我要找到你的。好吧，虽然我其实是来调查另外一个家伙的，但是……真高兴遇见你，霍顿。”   
“先生。”霍顿说。他感到口中发干，眼眶温热。“你长高了。”他没头没脑的说。这句话底下还藏着好多话要说，可是他的嗓子被堵住了，什么也说不出来。他不知道海尔森能不能听懂他。 海尔森温柔的靠近他摸了摸他的脸。   
“你还愿意跟着我吗？”海尔森问。   
你怎么会问这种问题呢？霍顿用眼神责问他。这种问题还需要问吗？   
海尔森接收到了他的责问。   
“抱歉，”海尔森轻声说，“我想我曾经让你陷入麻烦，但是你还是愿意跟着我的，对吧？”   
“先生，”霍顿艰难的说，“我会跟着您……”   
“你真好，”海尔森亲了他的嘴角，“你是这个世界上最好的人，吉姆，真高兴我有人可以信任了。” “当然，”霍顿回答说，“我会永远跟着您的，先生。不管发生什么……告诉我您在调查什么。”   
“我父亲的死，还有珍妮的去向，”海尔森的眼睛暗了下来，“我……找到了一个可能知情的人，但是他被布雷多克的人吊死了。真可恶，差点连我一起吊死。”   
霍顿摸了摸他的脸。就算隔了这么久，海尔森在他眼里还是曾经的那个少年，只要忧伤的看一眼，就能让霍顿为他赴汤蹈火。   
“没关系，”霍顿轻声说，“我们会再找到办法的，我们会找到珍妮小姐。无论付出什么代价，先生，我会为你做到。”   
海尔森凝视着他，微笑起来。   
“好啊，吉姆，”他轻快的说，“我知道你说到做到。”

注：★吉姆·霍顿在与海尔森·肯威从大马士革救出珍妮·斯科特后，于1758年自缢而死。


	3. 威廉·约翰逊/海尔森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车，一辆约翰逊/海参车   
> 我真的是打算写波士顿F4/海参的可是np我不会写(ノ_・。)曲线救国，一个个来！一辆车变好几辆开心吗【滚没人理你】   
> 按照时间线来说，威廉·约翰逊居然是F4第一个对大团长出手的，真是可喜可贺！   
> 警告：江郎才尽，肉很柴！ 今天也没有下限！口预警！吞jing预警！粗俗字眼和dirty talk预警！海参看起来是被胁迫的预警！轻微的女体化幻想预警！ 海参与雷金纳德博区曾经发生关系预警！！！！！！！！！！！！

正文：

威廉·约翰逊早就知道要有人空降北美圣殿了，英国来的海尔森·肯威，雷金纳德·博区的养子，一个伦敦人——倒不是说约翰逊对伦敦人有何偏见，但是他曾经在英国呆着的时候，确然听说过些许传闻，有关雷金纳德一些不好拿到明面上讲的爱好和他与养子之间的诡异关系。知道的人很少，相信的人更不多，但是约翰逊听心里去了。当时那个所谓的养子还很年轻，现在应该是长大了，并且令人惊讶的，即将就任北美圣殿分册大团长。   
约翰逊目前没多少事要做——无非是和易洛魁联盟走动走动，他们的文化令人着迷。再然后就是计算神殿所在。这是个复杂精细的活，但是他做的不紧不慢——海尔森跨越大洋过来美洲也要好久，有什么好着急的呢？  
结果，不紧不慢之间，研究资料被偷了。  
幸好，过了没几天，海尔森·肯威也不紧不慢的出现，不紧不慢的听他说完事情，不紧不慢的要去找希基，然后夺回资料。而查尔斯李在一边跟的紧紧的，就跟只撵不走的小狗似的。  
等这两位走了，约翰逊才坐下来细细的寻思刚才发生的一切。他正费劲的看着地图一无所获，海尔森·肯威踩响了木制楼梯安然走了上来，衣着光鲜，容貌英俊，谈吐得体，你看了他一眼就挪不开第二眼，然而那无可挑剔的礼貌下你还是能感觉到他的自傲和疏离——生人勿近，最好也不要试着挑衅。这种人，怎么说呢，约翰逊谈不上喜欢不喜欢，但是意接触。这种人很遵守游戏规则，比起胜利更倾向于双赢。  
但  
在约翰逊低头去看地图时，他发现他心烦意乱，已经没办法把精力集中在正事上了。他心里总想着他听见过的传闻，有关海尔森·肯威，那些在圣殿高层内部流传的故事，连他都只是极其偶然的情况下听见上司的谈话才知道的。他们传说雷金纳德是一个玩弄男孩子的混蛋，而海尔森自幼是他长久情人，有人看见过十几岁的海尔森肆无忌惮的坐在养父的腿上与他窃窃私语——这些故事缺乏真实性，因为雷金纳德不像是会让这些事情流传的人。但倘若是数年来偶有的不小心，也不是没有可能。   
约翰逊决心不管这些，然而一直到夜幕即将降临，他心里想的都是海尔森·肯威，尽管才刚刚见了一面，他却能在心里描绘出海尔森身上的每一处细节，从三角帽到袖口的蕾丝，再到靴子上的装饰。他突然间被渴望烧灼了——被一个男人，他的上司。他想象海尔森卸去那副上流人士的面具，丢掉帽子拆散头发，衣领散开，乖顺的跪在养父面前——不能再想了，再想下去他就要很不体面的在绿龙酒馆光明正大的勃起了。   
在夜幕真正笼罩波士顿前，纷乱的脚步声在楼梯上响起，约翰逊立马就能分辨出这是三个人的声音：脚步沉重的查尔斯李，拖拖拉拉的希基，还有一个优雅而从容不迫的海尔森·肯威。   
“晚上好，先生们。”约翰逊抬头说道，并满意的看见查尔斯李手里抱着的箱子——足够勤勉并且会奉承的年轻人，明眼人都能看出海尔森对他无比满意。   
“约翰逊大师，”海尔森开门见山，“希望你能尽快继续研究。”  
“当然，当然，这些足够我继续进程了——尽管这真是个令人疲惫的事情。” 约翰逊感受到希基惊奇的目光。他很少为自己手头的正事叫苦，但是今天是个例外。约翰逊侧过头去闻海尔森身上的香水味——典型的伦敦上等人，在外表上追求精致和面面俱到。  
“辛苦你了，威廉，”海尔森和蔼的说，“这是为了教团的未来。” 查尔斯李照例背过身去不听他们讲话，约翰逊看着他的背影，突然很好奇如果他听说了那些传闻，对海尔森会是什么态度。  
“希基，”约翰逊拿出点钱，“这些给你，去开个房间，我们要住下几天，以及，”约翰逊皱起鼻子，“去洗个澡。”上帝保佑，好想念海尔森的香水味。   
希基无所谓的拿起那些钱——约翰逊知道他有点被冒犯了只是不想表现。不怪希基，他忙于潜伏，寻求找回资料的办法。约翰逊可能会为这次失言道歉的，不过希基不会真的在乎这种事。  
现在海尔森转过身——他要走了，马上——但是约翰逊站了起来。 “能和您单独谈谈吗，肯威大师？” 

海尔森的靴底在地板上轻轻的敲着，他缓慢的踱步，窗外的天色渐渐黑了下来，这让桌子上的烛火更明亮了。烛火下他硬朗的面部线条和灰蓝色明亮的眼珠，以及挺直腰背着手踱步的绅士典雅的气质足以令任何一位女士对他一见倾心。   
“如果你对于教团的未来发展有任何意见的话，约翰逊大师，我很愿意倾听。”   
看啊，现在我又从威廉变成约翰逊大师了，真是条从伦敦骑士团修炼出来的狐狸。约翰逊的目光从他的脸一直打量到腰和腿。也许接下来要做的事很冒险，但是约翰逊自信他的冒险是值得的。  
“我想肯威大师在伦敦很有名声。”   
“还好，我也不过是为教团鞠躬尽瘁，”海尔森怀疑的目光跟随着他，“一切都为了教团罢了。” “我想您对博区大师的奉献也是为了教团？”  
“当然……”   
“哪怕是奉献出自己吗，肯威大师？”  
下一秒世界突然动摇起来，约翰逊被背后的反弹力震得脑袋发懵，过了几秒钟才意识到自己被海尔森的手臂抵在了墙板上，弹出的袖剑在自己喉咙上闪着寒光。  
“你在影射什么，约翰逊大师？”耳边充满磁性的花哨伦敦音宛如地狱深处传来的撒旦的蛊惑言语，优雅动听而又杀气腾腾。  
玩脱了，约翰逊心想，他很少投资失败，但是根据经验在失败之前力挽狂澜，并不是没可能改变结局。  
“你明白我在说什么，你现在的反应已经证实了我说的是真的，”约翰逊注意到海尔森闻言脸上闪过一丝懊恼，显然是后悔自己反应过激了，“别担心，肯威大师，我不会在外边胡说八道。”  
“你最好不要，不然你的喉咙真的会被切开。”海尔森冷冰冰的说，约翰逊越看他这幅心狠手辣的样子越喜欢，尽管袖剑还可怖的在脖子上顶着，他还是感觉到一些热度升腾起来。  
“如果你切开我的喉咙，谁来计算神殿的位置呢，”约翰逊冷静道，“而且你怎么和查尔斯李和希基解释这事儿？你在楼上突然杀了个自己人？想想看，查尔斯李会对你产生怀疑，希基立马就会跟你翻脸。你还没有在这片土地上站稳，就已经有人要取你性命了。”  
海尔森只是死死压制着他，说着毫无根据的话：“我有的是办法解决这些，而你的命只有一条。”   
“不，你没有，你找遍全美洲也休想找到第二个能计算这个位置的人。”  
海尔森肉眼可见的开始动摇。  
“我喜欢你的香水。”约翰逊低声说。  
“你到底想怎么样？”压制他的人不耐烦了，或者说是在商量——只是语气粗暴了点罢了。   
“我想享受一下伦敦圣殿骑士团大团长的待遇，”约翰逊平静的说，“我想你像伺候他一样伺候我一次。”   
海尔森的嘴角抽搐了一下，那副不动如山的伪装开始坍塌。他可能没想到约翰逊提出这么诡异的要求。  
“你懂我意思吧？”约翰逊自顾自的说，“哪怕就这么一次就行，这一次以后我就要好好的工作了，我的嘴很严的，也不会在外面瞎说什么。” “你瞎说我也不怕，”海尔森凑近他轻声说，“如果我在外面听见任何不当的说法，你都会被埋在很深的地底下。”   
约翰逊迎上他的目光：“那么，我们可以开始了吗？” 

 

看海尔森不情愿但是不得不做这种事是一件非常有趣的事情。约翰逊以胜利者的姿势坐在椅子上，而海尔森，这个他今天才见过面的男人，衣冠楚楚，却慢慢的跪在他面前，伸手去解他的腰带。约翰逊享受他脸上的不情愿，那是一个现实主义者对现实的屈服。  
“你在博区大师面前也是这样冷着脸吗，”约翰逊伸手摘掉他的帽子，终于如愿拆了他的发带，看着红色的发带滑落，乌黑光亮的头发慢慢散开，“也许你看起来还能更乖一点？”   
海尔森看起来想骂他，但是忍住了——约翰逊爱死他脸上的屈辱了。海尔森调整了自己，随着腰带拉开，他脸上的表情更倾向于期待，而在约翰逊的阴茎弹出来的时候，他的眼睛有些发亮，充满了渴望。  
他在自己养父面前也是这样吗？海尔森慢慢用手撸动约翰逊的阴茎时，约翰逊不禁这么想着。这么的矜持优雅，撸管的姿势都像是在拿起高脚杯，脸上的表情却像是个半年没见男人的荡妇，恨不得对着一根阴茎顶礼膜拜。海尔森凑过去用脸蹭着那根完全勃起的阴茎，脸颊是通红滚烫的，阴茎也是。他看起来好像马上要靠这根玩意活命，万万不能离开了。   
“吃进去，”约翰逊忍着快到不行的心跳说，“把我的老二吃进去，你得表现的特别喜欢，我不管你心里到底怎么想的。”   
于是新任的大团长颤抖着张开了嘴，伸出粉嫩的舌尖试探的舔了舔那等待服侍的龟头，微苦的前液滴在味蕾上。约翰逊不想给他适应或者挣扎的时间，直接按住他的头把老二一捅到底，死死卡在他的喉咙里。   
“唔！”海尔森蓦然睁大了眼睛，眼里一下子盈满了生理性的泪水，喉间反呕的冲动格外强烈，却怎么都咳不出嘴里的东西。太长了，约翰逊知道这对他来说太长了，但是那又怎么样，现在是享受时间了。他使劲把海尔森的后脑勺按了按，满意的看着眼泪从海尔森的眼睛里漫出来，连毛发都塞人嘴里了。他的余光瞅到海尔森的双手克制的放在自己腿上，在袖口蕾丝边下痛苦的捏着，心里燃起了一片暴虐的火。拽住海尔森绸缎一样的黑发，他开始前后扯动，强迫跪着的人给他吞吐，勃起的老二在那被撑开的淡粉的嘴唇间进进出出，喉间发出粘稠的水声和海尔森难以忍受的闷哼。约翰逊使劲的操了一会儿那紧致的喉咙，便随意的松开了手，海尔森一下子挣脱开来，迫不及待的吐出那根阴茎，捂着脖子大口的喘息。   
“威廉·约翰逊！”他愤怒的说，沙哑的嗓音让约翰逊又硬了一个度。   
“位置，大团长，神器的位置，”约翰逊提醒他说，满意的看见愤怒的神色渐渐从海尔森脸上褪去，随即而来的是克制与冷静。海尔森犹豫了一会儿，主动歪着头去亲吻那根刚刚折磨了他的阴茎。  
“喏，我就喜欢你这种人，”约翰逊轻柔的抚摸着他的脸，“你不会鱼死网破，因为你要考虑太多了。我喜欢你，有你的带领教团会有很好的未来的。”   
海尔森的手法越来越熟练，他在阴茎侧面亲吻与吸吮，一只手在下面抚摸约翰逊的阴囊，然后舔湿了自己的嘴唇，凑过去把翘起来的老二吃下去，主动移动头部吞吐。 约翰逊坐在椅子上双腿大开，一边欣赏着这等美景，一边不安分的想看见更多。由着海尔森用柔软温热的口腔服侍他，他伸手去扯掉海尔森的领巾，把领口尽量扯开一些，露出一小片洁白的肌肤，约翰逊的手就在那锁骨上流连。如果海尔森年纪更小一点会更诱人，稚嫩的身体和青涩的五官，更不善于掩饰起来的感情，技巧却熟练到让人头皮发麻。可惜那样的海尔森已经被人享用完了——雷金纳德当真是艳福不浅。   
海尔森的速度越来越快，嘴里发出淫荡的水声，约翰逊决心要射他嘴里了，于是在最后一刻按住了他不让他逃开，海尔森的眼泪汹涌的流出，皱起的眉头足以说明他的不适。约翰逊简直听见了精液灌进他嘴里的声音，拔出老二时有一缕白浊跟着流了出来。约翰逊用手指挑了回去捂住了海尔森的嘴，海尔森却挣扎开来，张开嘴给约翰逊看了一眼嘴里还泛着泡沫的白浊，然后闭上嘴咕咚一声咽了下去。   
他真的被训练，或者说是被调教的很好，约翰逊快要嫉妒死雷金纳德了。  
海尔森脸色潮红，眼神迷离，就跟喝精液喝醉了似的。约翰逊用鞋尖碰碰他两腿之间，发觉他是硬着的。   
“你想要吗？”约翰逊温和的说，“把你自己准备好。”   
“不用……”海尔森跪坐在他两腿之间，意识昏沉的呢喃，“你直接进来就好……”   
约翰逊立即把他从地上拽起来，推搡着他进了自己订的房间。约翰逊也想温柔点，反正不应期也还没过去，但是再不把海尔森脱个精光他真的要疯了。   
跌跌撞撞间两个人摔在了床上，海尔森撑起身体解开衣服，约翰逊则迫不及待的剥掉他的靴子和裤子，把手摸向自己老二向往的地方，却发觉那里一片湿意，下面的小嘴一张一合。  
约翰逊直接把他按倒，抬起他的腿一直到把他的膝盖压在自己胸前，低头欣赏那粉嫩的小穴流着水翕动，隐约可见里面粉色的肠肉，这景色实在是赏心悦目。   
海尔森好像很羞耻似的动了一下腿，有些委屈的哼了一声，约翰逊感觉自己简直在非礼处女。然而海尔森的阴茎又直挺挺的硬着，显然欲求不满的很。这让约翰逊热血上头，老二也硬了起来。海尔森费了点劲脱去自己的衣服，伸手去扯约翰逊的印第安风格的袍子时，却被约翰逊的手指弹了一下阴茎，哭叫了一声收回手去护住自己的小海尔森。  
“就是这样，你得害怕点，”约翰逊喘息着说，“你犯不上表现的太骚，你还记得我在强奸你吧？”  
“哦是啊，用神殿位置要挟我，”海尔森羞愤的瞪了他一样，语气里讽刺意味很浓，约翰逊都不知道他说话能这么惹人生气，“不是你要我做出很喜欢的样子吗？”  
“也没让你浪成那样……”  
“那我又得表演出落难少女的模样了？先生，求求你不要插我的阴道，我会怀孕的？要我这样吗？”  
约翰逊的嘴角抽搐了一下，不知道是该把这个尖牙利齿的人翻过去抽一顿屁股还是直接操哭他。最终他选择了后者：“你犯不上演，我会把你弄成那样的。”  
在所谓的“强奸受害人”发出任何令人扫兴的抗议前，约翰逊把手指捅进了他的后穴里，摸来摸去，海尔森惊喘着想躲开，却没有躲开的余地。滑嫩的肠肉让约翰逊有些迫不及待，索性直接挺腰一插到底。海尔森哭喊出声，现在看起来果真有点落难少女的模样了。约翰逊按住他的膝盖，直起上身开始大操大干。  
“你里面比女人软多了，”约翰逊在阴茎被肠肉热情包裹住的时候说，“而且水蛮多的。一般男人可不这样，你真的被你养父调教的很好。”   
海尔森的手指和床单纠结在一起，从喉咙里挤出一句话：“别在这时候提他……”  
“哦，那我们……该说点什么？”   
“你他妈的非要说话？”海尔森冲他喊。  
约翰逊在他穴口都操出了一圈白沫，括约肌已经有些无力，只能张着嘴任由老二插进抽出，顶撞着柔软的肠壁。   
“不，不行了，”海尔森挣扎着说，“你慢点，太……”   
“说那句话？”  
“哪句？”  
“你要表演的那句。”  
海尔森被操懵了的脑子转了一会儿才明白过来，不可思议的瞪着身上的人：“你怕不是有病吧！”   
约翰逊伸手捏住他阴茎根部，听见他痛苦的呻吟了一声。  
“说吧，或者我就这么捏着。”   
海尔森看起来火冒三丈，又被他胯下不停的顶弄的眼泪汪汪，左右为难了一下果然也就屈服了：“先生，求你……”   
“嗯哼？”  
“别，别插我阴道，我会怀孕……”  
“继续。”约翰逊更加兴奋的干他，甚至好像还找到了他的G点，他的大团长一下子爽哭了出来，被捏着的阴茎弹跳了一下吐出一点点透明的前液，“求你……把那个拔出去，先生……”  
“为什么？你难道被我强奸的不爽吗？”   
“约翰逊！你少给我得寸进尺！”  
“好吧，”约翰逊咬着牙说，“那你就受着吧！”  
身下的人一下子拔高声音惨叫出声，约翰逊正对准了他的前列腺狠操，阴茎在被限制的情况下还是拼命的试图射出点什么。海尔森的泪水浸湿了枕头，他左右摇着头哭喊，好像这样就能阻止什么似的。他看起来真的和被强奸的处女一模一样了——尽管约翰逊知道自己不是夺去他贞操的那个人。  
海尔森又是爽又是不得高潮，只能无限的接近，阴茎憋的他快要疯掉了，只能哭哭喊喊，被约翰逊死死压着肆意操干。他恳求约翰逊，好话说尽，却还是不能从这快感的地狱里逃出去，只能绝望的尖叫。终于在他感觉快要疯掉的时候，约翰逊加快了速度，僵着腰射了出来。 “松手……”海尔森啜泣道，约翰逊如他所愿松开手，给他撸了一把，海尔森立刻尖叫着激射了出来，射了好一阵子才停。   
现在，约翰逊可以欣赏他的成果了——一个被操的眼神涣散，满脸泪水，瘫软在床，射了自己一身，后穴还缓缓淌出精液的海尔森·肯威。他们今天才刚刚见面，可是现在的海尔森和白天的那个可是判若两人。谁能想到他们会走到这一步呢？约翰逊也想不到自己会有胆子要挟大团长，然后按着他干了个爽。   
不管怎么样，他们睡了，约翰逊翻出手帕给海尔森擦了擦身，然后侧躺下来搂着他，有一种抢了个少女做老婆的满足感——太他妈诡异了，但是确实是这种感觉。  
现在约翰逊变得温柔起来——话说回来他本来在床上就是温柔型的，但是今天上的是一个男人，还是大团长，实在是太兴奋了。   
大团长眯着眼睛，任由约翰逊抚摸自己的脸颊，又给自己捏了捏酸痛的肌肉，吻是一个接一个的落在脸上。过了一会儿他睁开眼睛，说出了让约翰逊始料不及的话。   
“你挺长的，”他沉吟着说，好像这是什么公务似的，“你好像操到我以前没被操到的地方了。”   
约翰逊僵硬了。   
“我感觉你好像习惯温柔的做，那下次就更温柔点。”大团长摸着下巴评估说。   
约翰逊僵硬的点点头。  
“很好，”大团长看起来很满足，“合作愉快，威廉，下次等我们有时间了再来一次。接下来你可以好好工作了，希望你已经释放了你的压力，确实你的工作太复杂了。等我们找到神殿所在，我会好好奖励你的。”   
说完这话他便爬起来，很不客气的拽过约翰逊的袍子擦了擦后穴，便不紧不慢的穿上了自己的衣服。约翰逊目瞪口呆的看他把自己打理好，彬彬有礼的回过头来向他抬了一下帽子表示告别：“休息吧，威廉，我还有事要做，以后有什么需要我和查尔斯的请打发希基来找我们。” 说完这话他便施施然的离开了房间，独留约翰逊一个人浑身赤裸，傻乎乎躺在留着精斑的床单上。 

下楼后海尔森看见查尔斯和希基一起坐在一张桌子前聊天，他们在吃晚饭。查尔斯一看见海尔森下来，立即站了起来叫来女招待给海尔森要吃的。   
“你们谈了好久，”希基端起汤碗喝了一口，“我还以为你俩要一起叫个妞玩玩呢。”  
查尔斯闻言回过头来瞪了他一眼，希基完全不在意：“威廉呢？他还要不要吃饭了？”   
“约翰逊大师工作的太累了，”海尔森和善的说，“让他休息一下，一会儿吃完饭你送点吃的给他吧。”   
希基点点头，开始和女招待眉来眼去。查尔斯给海尔森倒了杯酒，他们在窗外越来越浓的夜色里吃着热气腾腾的晚饭。波士顿终于彻底陷入了微凉的夜晚。


	4. 约翰·皮特凯恩/海尔森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：海尔森到达美洲后，他按照计划去寻找在布雷克多将军手下服役的约翰·皮特凯恩，但是布雷克多刁难他，不肯放约翰离开。海尔森想了个奇怪的办法。时间线于约翰逊/海参车之后。  
> 预警：约翰·皮特凯恩/海参，有一点强迫，骑乘，颜射，被人发现。约翰逊/海参提及。

背景：海尔森到达美洲后，他按照计划去寻找在布雷克多将军手下服役的约翰·皮特凯恩，但是布雷克多刁难他，不肯放约翰离开。时间线于约翰逊/海参车之后。  
预警：约翰·皮特凯恩/海参，有一点强迫，骑乘，颜射，被人发现。约翰逊/海参提及。

“我不明白，肯威大师，”查尔斯李，这个带点鲁莽的年轻人不得不提出他的疑问，“既然布雷克多将军是您的朋友，为什么要这样刁难我们？”  
说这话时他们正挫败的站在波士顿的街头，附近有一个咸鱼鱼摊子一直在散发万恶的气味，楼上有个女人大声责骂着自家孩子，还有两个男人在店铺门口吵了很久，就是不动手。  
“布雷克多不是个脾气多好的家伙，”海尔森说，“我们得另想办法了，查尔斯。”  
查尔斯李不开心地叹了口气。他急于向海尔森表达忠心，但是却遇见了艰难险阻。海尔森·肯威背着手，衣冠楚楚，身姿挺拔地站在街头，就好像这里是伦敦上等人的舞会似的。  
十分钟前他们在布雷克多那里碰了个硬钉子。约翰·皮特凯恩，名单上最后一个人，衣着整齐，举止讲究，一看就是个一板一眼的军人，他徒劳的跟布雷克多讲道理，想要布雷克多明白自己是按照教团的命令与利益才需要暂时跟着肯威大师离开，但是他不可能跟一个有意刁难的人讲通任何道理。  
见到此情此景，海尔森最后恳求了一次他的旧友，便机智地撤退了。他得在布雷克多把正正经经的皮特凯恩当叛徒吊死前把人弄出来，但是最好不要直接冲进去抢人，尽管查尔斯强烈推荐这个办法。  
“不，查尔斯，”海尔森回答，他的伦敦腔带着严谨与温和，极富说服力，“我会有办法的，现在我们还是回绿龙酒馆休息休息吧，我知道你累了，至少，别站在这个被诅咒了的咸鱼摊子前了。”

绿龙酒馆门口的灯点亮时，夜幕也徐徐降临。托马斯·希基百无聊赖的跟威廉·约翰逊说着车轱辘话，约翰逊也不生气，听得查尔斯直翻白眼。丘奇在一楼该吃吃该喝喝，问他们来不来吃饭。  
“吃！”希基大声回答，“你能不能别都吃完？”  
“所以，皮特凯恩一时半会不能加入我们吗？”约翰逊问。  
“很遗憾，暂时不能，”海尔森回答，“但是我会解决这件事情，无须担心。”  
查尔斯李习惯性走到门口，不听他们谈话。约翰逊抬头看了他一眼。  
“李真的太正经了。”约翰逊说。  
“我想这算优点，”海尔森点点头，“我在思考吸纳查尔斯进入教团。”  
“要是你这么想，肯威大师，我也没有意见。皮特凯恩也是个不错的家伙，除了正经的过分以外。你打算怎么把他带出来？”  
“哦，”海尔森平静的说，“等着看吧。”  
希基又开始在一楼大喊大叫，约翰逊无奈的低头一笑。海尔森微笑着站起来，手指有意无意的划过约翰逊的肩膀，约翰逊的眼睛跟着他走。  
“你的随从很有趣。”海尔森说。  
“是啊，只是有点吵闹，”约翰逊的眼睛盯住了他的红发带和那一点裸露的后颈，心里痒痒的，“今晚有时间吗，肯威大师？”  
“今晚吗？现在不行，”海尔森转身往外走，披风扫过约翰逊的手，约翰逊默默地看着他的靴子踏在木质地板上，“别担心，威廉，会有机会的。”

约翰·皮特凯恩坐在军营帐篷里生了一会儿闷气，连从来都擦的锃亮的手枪都不想擦。他一向板起来的脸现在更严肃了，下巴僵硬，嘴角下垮。他在英军服役这么久，对于布雷克多这种人的糟糕名声相当了解，一个对自己毫不自控的圣殿骑士，简直是个笑话。  
他恼怒地擦着枪。如果现在布雷克多的人走进来告诉他他要被绞死了，他也一点也不意外。布雷克多明显在找茬，在把自己的坏脾气乱丢。不管海尔森·肯威和那家伙有什么仇什么怨，自己都注定要做夹在中间的炮灰。  
他烦躁的把擦枪的绒布丢在桌子上。然后突然回过头冲着帐篷门口举起了枪。  
“别动，”他盯着那个隐藏在黑色斗篷下的人，“否则我会开枪。”  
“很有警惕性，约翰，”斗篷下的声音带着熟悉的伦敦音，月光照在他身上，“我在这里站了也就十分钟，你就发现我了，嗯？”  
约翰的手臂慢慢的垂下：“肯威大师？”  
“晚上好，皮特凯恩大师，”那人从容不迫的摘下宽松的兜帽，露出俊朗的脸和松散的黑发，“你看起来心情不是很好。”  
“肯威大师！”约翰松了一大口气，“我以为……是布雷克多的人……”  
“嗯，他的人还真就在附近，”海尔森百无聊赖地走动，看了看桌子上散落的纸张，“别担心，没人看见我进来了。”  
“真高兴见到您，肯威大师，”约翰几乎要激动了，“您来和我商议什么？我有机会跟您一起走吗？还是您能说服布雷克多将军？”  
“哦，”海尔森狡黠地瞄了他一眼，约翰意识到他的眼睛明亮的惊人，“事实上，我确实有点办法，可是不知道你能不能接受呢？”  
“您真是小瞧我了，”约翰摊摊手，“如果我是个贪生怕死之人，或者是个批判世道的老学究，我早就不在军队里呆着了。不管您有什么办法，我都接受，不管您要我做什么，我都服从您的命令，大团长。”  
“好极了。”海尔森露出些许令人捉摸不透的笑意，约翰感觉……感觉……这个海尔森·肯威和白天的那个不太一样。这个海尔森带着隐秘的微笑，黑色的袍子衬得他皮肤透着月光一样的白，黑发散乱着围在脸周围，看起来像是黑夜里走出的一个迷梦，浓雾里隐藏的一道鬼魅。当海尔森的手轻柔又极具诱惑力的搭在他肩上时，他几乎要断定着不是真正的海尔森，而是他的幻觉，梦境，或者是传说中魅惑人心的海妖，要来取他性命。当海尔森的手指划过他的脸时，他情不自禁地退缩了。  
“你怕什么？”海尔森懒洋洋地说，“你答应了要听我的话，否则……我没有其他办法把你从布雷克多的绞刑架上救下来。”  
“我不明白……您的办法是什么。”约翰斟酌着，当他看见海尔森慢慢扯开严丝合缝的斗篷时，他的眼睛睁大了，心脏砰砰直跳。  
“肯威大师……”他茫然无措地说。  
他的肯威大师，在夜一样漆黑的袍子下一丝不挂，尽管只是拉开了前襟，但约翰已经意识到了这件事。他的目光在那洁白的肌肤和锁骨上游弋，海尔森体态匀称，肌肉结实，线条流畅，如果他们不是在此情此景下，约翰可能要赞赏他一下的。但是……  
约翰尽量不让自己往下看。太不体面了，看在上帝的份上，这太不体面了。  
“肯威大师，”在海尔森触碰他时他再次退缩了，“请您……想想您在做什么。”  
“我在救你的命，笨蛋，”海尔森扬起眉毛，“我比你了解布雷克多，我清楚他的底线在哪儿。他不是不放你走吗？我就把他气到把你赶走。我想我之前对他还是太客气了，”说到这里，海尔森的表情像是只愤怒的公狼在呲牙一样，“最好告诉他我并不怕他。”  
“我不明白……”  
“你不需要明白，”海尔森打断了他，“你只需要照我要求的做，服从命令，你是个军人，皮特凯恩大师。而我把你的脖子从绳套上救下来，免得你死在那头斗牛犬手里。再向我保证一次，你会服从我的命令。”  
约翰·皮特凯恩还在犹豫。海尔森在向他暗示某种罪恶的事情，这简直……他要不要相信这个空降到北美分册的男人？  
“或者我也可以现在就走人，”海尔森提醒他，“不过布雷克多大概天亮前就会让人偷袭你，然后把你吊死，这点你知道吧？”  
“所以如果我要活命，就得跟你……？”约翰恼怒的回问，海尔森居然还理所当然的点了点头。  
“如果您对我有意见，何必这么折辱我？”约翰几乎要愤怒了。  
“服从命令，士兵，”海尔森叹了口气，“你会明白的，等到我带你出去的时候。过来，”他暧昧的微笑，“搂着我。”  
“我想我会服从命令。”约翰犹豫起来。海尔森  
看起来胸有成竹，而且他相信北美分册大团长也没必要用这种方式戏耍他。哦，也许，也许这人是有点诡异的嗜好，但至少看起来算是靠谱的人。  
当约翰凑过去搂住海尔森的腰时，他嗅到一股清新的味道。海尔森洗过澡来的，甚至洒了香水。他闻起来像是某种花的味道，但是约翰一时间想不起来是什么花。这味道像是蛛丝一样缠绕在约翰思维里，他就像是蛛网上的猎物一样，在等待蜘蛛来享用他。  
海尔森的袍子顺滑的落了下去，堆叠在脚边，他完全倚靠在约翰身上。肉体的温暖和芬芳透过约翰的军服一直贴在他身上徘徊不去。约翰的脚趾在靴子里蜷缩起来，他并不感到害怕，他唯一害怕的是他身体深处的难以忽视的悸动。  
“没事的，约翰，”海尔森玩弄着他的肩章，把呼出来的热气喷在他脖颈上，“只要听我的话就好了。”  
被海尔森压在床铺上的时候，约翰的头脑混乱而又清醒。他不由得怀疑起是不是自己寂寞了太久，以至于一个男人贴着自己时自己都会难以克制的悸动。这到底是怎么样的春梦，会有一个素日衣冠楚楚的海尔森·肯威，像是那些鼓起勇气，大胆的在夜晚来到军营的流莺一样来勾引他。他知道那些女人的存在，在晚上，在军营附近招揽生意，士兵们不是一般的喜欢她们。有时一个营帐的两三个人，会凑钱点一个女人，然后他们在营帐里交易，也有的士兵选择单独在军营外的野地里享受服务。长官们经常对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，约翰自己也是。尽管约翰自己没有尝试过这种事，但是他很能容忍手下的士兵在这件事上找乐子，反正是你情我愿，公平交易，士兵们难得有点娱乐活动。  
但是现在，和一个男人……？  
“我会下地狱的。”当海尔森抚摸着约翰的裆部时，他喃喃自语。  
“你想的真远，”海尔森调笑道，慢慢解开他军服的纽扣，“不过这有什么好担心的，还要很多年呢。听话，自己脱衣服。”  
约翰机械地抬起手解扣子，他很快就脱掉了上衣，海尔森不安分地舔弄他的胸口，留下一个个牙印。约翰开始脱裤子，结果越来越手忙脚乱，在勃起处卡了一下，又卡了一下。海尔森不耐烦地坐起来帮他。  
“真的？你连裤子都脱不下来了？”海尔森嘲笑说，“哦，你硬的厉害，嗯？”他轻柔的抚摸着约翰的勃起，语气变得温柔体贴起来，“难受吗？”  
约翰简直忘记了呼吸，一时间没办法回答。  
“没事的，马上就舒服。”  
海尔森说到做到，他舔湿了自己的手掌，然后快速給约翰撸了几下。约翰惊叫了一声，  
一把拽住海尔森的手臂。  
“听话，士兵。”海尔森扬起眉毛，约翰退缩了，松手。对，服从命令，乖乖的躺着，被一个想骑他鸡巴的男人宰割。  
“你喜欢慢一点，还是快一点？”海尔森舔着他的耳垂，“Hmmmmm，你第一次，不是吗？我想我该对你好点。”  
也许约翰应该因为被当成小处女一样照顾而羞耻，但是他反而觉得有些安定了。海尔森啃咬着他的肌肉，就好像牙痒痒了似的。约翰尝试着用手抚摸过海尔森光洁的背部，在安静的夜里听到诱人的肌肤摩擦的声音。  
“哦，天哪，”海尔森低声说，“做得好，士兵，长官对你很满意。”  
约翰情迷意乱：“长官……”  
“摸我，士兵。”  
约翰有点急切的抚摸他，揉搓他，用常年握枪而粗糙的手掌磨蹭他。海尔森依然压在他身上，那重量简直令他情动。这和跟女人亲热不太一样，海尔森没有那么的柔软，任人摆布，但是他的肌肉线条恰到好处，他的身体是温热的，伦敦腔极具优雅，嗓音低沉动听，蛊惑人心时声音里仿佛流淌着蜜一样叫人沉醉。约翰内心里一部分惊慌失措的发觉自己为此神魂颠倒，一部分觉得理所应当，还想要得到更多。他听话，非常听话，但也主动的捏着海尔森的臀肉，直捏的海尔森一声跟着一声喘，身子越来越软。  
“士兵，”海尔森嗓音沙哑，“你真的……很会弄……摸我那里……”  
约翰懵了几秒钟，突然福至心灵，指尖触碰这臀肉中间的穴口，感到那里激动的收缩着，他的心脏砰砰直跳，血液像岩浆一样滚烫的在血管里流淌。  
“长官……”他低声呢喃着，微微的探进去一个指尖。要和一个男人交媾让他不知所措，但是海尔森极富诱惑力，让一切变得顺理成章。  
“啊，就是这样，”海尔森鼓励的说，自顾自的亲着他的士兵的耳朵，“继续。”  
约翰听从了他的指挥，缓缓的把一根手指探了进去。他几乎没有遭到阻碍，轻轻松松就伸了进去，感觉到肠壁温暖紧致的包裹住那根手指。海尔森难耐的蹭着他的肩膀，催促他加快节奏。约翰舔了舔嘴唇，小腹处一阵无法忽视的愉悦的骚动。  
突然间海尔森坐了起来，一把拔出约翰的手指。约翰茫然地看着他，以为他不满意。  
“长官？”他想坐起来又被大团长按着胸膛躺回床上，“怎么了……？”  
大团长捏住他的下巴，仔细地打量他，就好像要在他脸上找出一幅画来一样。他惴惴不安，无意识地挺腰，坚挺的阴茎无助的想要操进空气。一个十足的浑身缠满情欲的人就坐在他腰上而且他想操进去想操进去想操进去……  
“真奇怪，”大团长自言自语地说，“怎么会没有人想射在你脸上呢？”  
约翰懵了一会儿：“……什么？”  
“我说，难道你的长官们不想射在你脸上吗？”海尔森拍了拍他的脸颊，“这么一本正经的脸，时不时还要和长官们钻钻牛角尖。射在你脸上真是再合适不过了。啊，将来我要那么做的。你还好吗？”海尔森的笑愈发得意，“为什么喘的这么大声？”  
约翰欲火难耐，又不能够直说，本来他就算是被迫无奈，主动求欢的话，这张脸算是挂不住了。灯还在桌上要灭不灭的，他看着海尔森在灯下反射微光的躯体，感觉口水都在口腔里聚集，差点就要对着一个男人垂涎三尺。他神魂颠倒的抬起一只手想要触摸这具身体，却被海尔森抓住两只手按在了床头。  
“啊啊啊，真不乖，”海尔森挑起眉毛，“我让你动了吗？”  
“长官，拜托。”他哀哀地恳求。海尔森的眼神告诉他他得求的更多，更具体，好让大团长拿他取乐。  
“长官，”他艰难的咽了下唾液，“求您了，让我操您，我快不行了……我能满足您，我发誓……”  
长官满意的微笑，然后抬起身子坐了下去。  
“啊……长官……”  
这不是在操一个人，这是在操一片温热的沼泽。老二被大团长的小穴顺畅的吃进去时，这就是约翰脑子里闪过的想法。海尔森的后穴软糯湿滑又淫荡不堪，急切地吞吃闯进来的阴茎。龟头在湿透了的小穴里像是热刀切黄油一样劈出一条路，一直顶到最里面。海尔森结结实实的坐在了约翰身上，仰起头打了个哆嗦，然后才发出一声愉悦的叹息。  
“我……我能动吗？”约翰犹犹豫豫地问。海尔森瞟了他一眼。  
“当然不能。”  
海尔森开始动作了。他死死按住约翰的双手，动作缓慢地抬起腰再坐下。约翰的阴茎挺拔的戳在他屁股里，顶的他腰都发软。他渐渐加快了速度，用另一个男人的阴茎操弄自己最敏感的软肉，软糯的发出些鼻音，听的身下的人抖的像是寒风里的芦苇。  
约翰经受着这甜蜜的折磨。他连嘴唇都咬破了才能勉强阻止自己挺腰抬胯操进海尔森体内。海尔森随心所欲地使用他，时而急切时而悠闲，哼出些含蓄的声音。约翰一面还想做出不情愿的样子，一面又想把他按在身下恶狠狠地操进去，把这个该死的淫荡的大团长操到哭出声。  
太可恶了。他恨恨地盯着在他身上起起伏伏，拿他当玩具用的男人。大晚上的跑到军营，不知廉耻的光着身子裹着件袍子就来勾引他，也不知道类似的事情做过多少次。要是溜进来的时候被人发现了，指不定会被怎么样呢。想到这里，他脑子里已经开始幻想一个欲求不满的海尔森，浑身赤裸，裹着黑色的袍子，在军营被士兵们发现。士兵们会怎么对他？流莺们尚且收费，操这位大团长可是一分钱不要。他们肯定会抓住他，把他拖进营帐，不管他怎么挣扎反对，掀开他的袍子就可以排队上他。  
当他脑补到海尔森被士兵们挨个内射，满到溢出来的时候，脸上被拍了一下。他不开心地回神看向海尔森，看见大团长愠怒的脸。  
“认真的？走神？”大团长看起来像是一头呲牙的饿狼，“你是不是性冷淡？还是说你就是个快枪手，不想点别的就要射了？约翰·皮特凯恩，你到底行不行？”  
海尔森本来是因为他走神而有些恼怒。虽然约翰是被自己要挟着屈服的，但心不在焉到这种程度也太让人火大了。他正打算给这个蠢货士兵一点教训，突然约翰捏住他的肩膀，一个翻身把他压在身下。他惊呼一声，本能的一肘顶在对方胸口。约翰闷哼了一声，硬生生接了这一肘，牢固的把这个发浪的混蛋压住。  
“哦，怎么？”海尔森气喘吁吁地回望过去，露出一个狡猾的笑，仿佛一切都在他的意料之中，“你要雄起了吗，小士兵？我还真以为你不行呢。”  
这话彻底激怒了约翰，约翰已经基本忘了自己是被要挟的那个。  
“你会知道我行不行的。”约翰咬牙切齿。他抬起海尔森一双长腿，用力压下去，一直把海尔森的小腿压到自己的耳朵边。海尔森不适地呻吟出声，感觉自己要被折断了。现在他被插着老二的私处彻底暴露在空气中，颜色艳红，泛着水光，最羞耻的地方在约翰面前袒露无疑。  
约翰开始干他，把老二捅进那个湿烂的肉洞，一开始就用了十足的力气。海尔森尖叫了一声，这一声简直喊的全军营都能听见。约翰吓得立刻捂上他的嘴。  
“你干什么？”约翰愕然道，“你要把人都招来吗？”  
海尔森晃晃头摆脱掉他的手：“我叫出来也是被你操的，你能怪我吗？”  
“那你就非得叫的人尽皆知？”约翰狠狠的往里顶了一下，正中前列腺，海尔森浑身一抖，带着哭腔叫喊出声。  
“你喜欢叫？”约翰咬着他的耳垂，“那就叫吧，该死的，我不怕你，明天我就该摇摇晃晃的吊在布雷多克的绞刑架上了，但至少今晚能操你操个够。”  
“好，好啊，”海尔森把手挪了下去，当着约翰的面，那双手抚摸过自己的臀肉，然后用力掰开，展示自己发浪的小穴，“我不就是送上门来给你操的吗？干我，约翰，”他情迷意乱，“拜托，用你的鸡巴插烂我的小穴，把我操上天。”  
太刺激了，约翰艰难的吞咽着。这个贵族风范的男人摆出淫荡的姿势，用优雅的伦敦腔说出这么粗俗的话，还求着自己操他。完全没理由不满足这个小荡妇。  
“要是你把其他士兵引来了，我可不会阻止他们轮流上你。”约翰威胁他说。  
“去你的，我可不要他们，”海尔森喘息着翻个白眼，收紧了紧热的肠壁，“不过他们可以观赏一下，看你是怎么把我操到求饶的。”  
话音未落，屁股里的那根老二就蛮横的横冲直撞，毫不留情的把饥渴的小穴操出水声，饱满的龟头蹭过发痒的肠肉，一下下顶在最痒的地方。约翰不客气的在他身上留下一个个牙印，吸吮红肿的乳尖，手上的枪茧磨蹭着他娇嫩的大腿根部。海尔森爽的想合拢双腿，又被强行掰开。约翰甚至把一根手指和阴茎一起塞进贪婪的穴口，撑的海尔森蹬了蹬小腿，又哭又喘。约翰已经听见附近有人嘟囔着什么，甚至有几个营帐点了灯，但是他已经完全不在乎了。反正他多半活不过今晚，放纵一把也无可厚非。  
令他惊奇的是，海尔森意识到附近有人醒了的时候，反而叫的更起劲了，还带了些表演出来的骚浪劲，浪叫里夹杂着污言秽语，听的约翰又是目瞪口呆，又是欲火焚身，变本加厉的折磨流着水的小穴。海尔森看起来快被快感逼疯了，下面一股股喷水，口水都咽不下去，满脸是泪，阴茎硬着搭在小腹上，浑身潮红，汗湿的约翰抓不住他。约翰捏紧他的腰用力往里顶了几下，深吸口气眼看要射精——  
营帐门呼的一下被人掀开了，冷风一下子灌进来吹在约翰背上。他打了个寒颤，腰一下子僵直了，精液一股股灌进了海尔森的肚子里。海尔森毫不胆怯的浪叫，任由来人观看他被人射进身体的模样。  
“海尔森·肯威！”约翰听见布雷克多炸雷一样的怒吼，“你在搞什么？！”  
哦，完了。约翰僵硬了。这下自己真的要在绞刑架上摇晃了。  
海尔森眯着眼哼哼了两声，一把拽住约翰的头发，逼他把脸凑到自己弹跳的阴茎前，就这么射了他一脸。然后他懒洋洋地抬起腿踩在约翰胸前，慢慢伸直腿把满脸精液还在发懵的约翰推开。约翰软下来的玩意儿带着点白浊滑出红肿了的穴口。布雷克多身后跟着的警卫傻眼的看着这情景。  
“擦擦你的哈喇子！”布雷克多对警卫吼道。  
约翰摇摇晃晃地站起来擦擦脸，开始穿衣服，要是现在他就得上绞刑架，好歹不能裸着上去。海尔森倒是不着急，依旧仰面躺着，用指尖蘸了点穴口的白浊送进嘴里。  
“干嘛这么大惊小怪，爱德华，”海尔森终于舍得起来，抓起黑袍穿上，把满是咬痕和指印的身体遮住，“早就跟你说了，我想带约翰走。”  
“我道是谁，原来是伯奇大团长的小顽皮，”斗牛犬对着他呲牙，“小流浪狗刚出门多久就迫不及待的翘起屁股了？你是不是真的活腻了？”  
“也许是，也许不，”海尔森瞄了他一眼，“你可以去跟伯奇告状，告诉他我在你眼皮子底下都干了什么，看他会不会对你露出笑脸。”  
布雷克多暴跳如雷，海尔森笑意盈盈。  
“随你的便了，小混蛋！”布雷克多怒吼，“我要把你睡的男人活活吊死。”  
“我不介意在你的军队里寻找下一个目标，”海尔森摸摸下巴，“你身后那位小伙子就很不错。”  
可怜的警卫露出不知所措的表情。  
“你赢了，死基佬！把你要的男人带走吧，回家爱怎么搞怎么搞，别在我的地盘干这种恶心事儿！”  
“谢谢你，爱德华，”海尔森满意地戴起兜帽遮住自己的脸，“穿好衣服了吗约翰？给将军敬个礼，跟我回家吧。”  
约翰愣头愣脑地穿好衣服敬了个礼，布雷克多恼怒地挥挥手要他快点滚蛋。海尔森眨眨眼：“嗯，今晚的事儿你肯定不会让别人知道吧？”  
布雷克多抱着肩膀瞪了他一眼：“让别人知道我军队里出了这种丑事？我还想请你别他妈的往外说呢！”  
“那么，再会了，我的朋友。”海尔森倨傲地点点头，好像他是这里的主人似的，“约翰，别愣着啊，跟我走。”  
直到他们走出军营，还能听见布雷克多在身后怒骂那个可怜的小警卫。  
“我出来了？”约翰懵了，军营外的夜晚宛如另一个世界，“我不用被吊死了吗？”  
“你安全了，皮特凯恩大师，“海尔森骑上马，“快上来，有的是教团事务要做。呃，不穿裤子骑马感觉一点也不好，你明白我意思吧？”  
“马鞍太凉了吗？”约翰从他后面骑上来的时候傻傻地问，“你该铺个带毛的软垫。”  
“然后让那些毛扎着我的……嗯，你懂。你确定这是个好主意？”  
约翰又懵了。海尔森见状笑了起来。  
“我不难为你了，皮特凯恩大师，回去休息一下天就该亮了。我真该找约翰逊给我按一下腰和肩膀，你弄的我浑身都痛。啊对了，”海尔森抓住约翰的手，让他搂住自己的腰，“欢迎加入圣殿骑士团北美分册。坐稳了，大师。”  
马飞奔起来，海尔森的袍子后端在夜风中向后伸展，就好像他是夜神一样，从小穴里渗出的液体打湿了马鞍。约翰搂紧他，把下巴放在他肩膀上。马向绿龙酒馆飞奔而去，约翰·皮特凯恩意识到自己的生活和事业即将开启新的篇章。  
在远处的海平面上，天空微微出现了一缕霞光。


	5. 希基/海尔森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希基遭遇了点经济困难，但是大团长愿意伸出援手。当然需要付出一点代价。  
> 预警：有粗口，有荡妇羞辱，口红play，有些镜子play，女体化幻想，使用女名，口X，舔X，钱色交易【bushi】，勾引下属的Slut海参！！！！！！

如果你要问在世界上最有意思的事情是什么，托马斯·希基会毫不犹豫的告诉你：喝酒，玩女人。   
当然这两个词也就是个统称，比如喝酒里也包括吃饭，玩女人里也包括和良家妇女眉来眼去一下。一手抓着酒瓶一手抓着奶子，这就是理想人生。怎么说呢，希基无甚追求，他这辈子也搞不懂圣殿骑士们的远大理想——又或者是懂，但是不想追求，以免摔死在追求梦想的道路上，两手空空。   
不过他蛮乐意和有理想的人们共事——只要给的钱够多就可以，比如圣殿骑士，比如海尔森·肯威。  
“我不在乎谁是新的大团长，给我的钱够数就行，”看完伦敦来的信函后希基对他的顶头上司，威廉·约翰逊说，“要是多给点更好。这个肯威可千万别是个小气鬼。”   
约翰逊抬起手拿信函敲了一下自家不靠谱随从的头。   
还真不是小气鬼，希基数着手里的钱心想，绝对不是。   
看看他那副伦敦人的打扮，质地良好的布料，衣服上的金线，闪亮的装饰，干净的靴子，袖口的蕾丝边，背着手时上等人的作态，华丽的伦敦音，啊，还有，总能掏出正好够多的钞票的钱包【这是关键啊】。又是一个所谓的以教团未来为己任的家伙，但是从不对希基说教任何理想或者信条。当他意识到希基关心的只有金钱和享乐时，他再也不绕圈子，仅仅在简单而不失体面的交谈里向希基亮出酬劳。   
希基真的很喜欢他，虽然总跟着他的那个查尔斯李挺烦人的——一个自己一天天板着脸还不让别人玩个痛快的家伙。但是，希基现在能从教团里拿不少钱，这就挺好。于是和查尔斯李边一起吃饭边互怼的日常也让人很容易接受了。   
但是有的时候希基也真的很好奇——这个优雅绅士的大团长，到底是不是个正常男人。那些有钱的绅士们，往往把那些养尊处优的夫人打扮好往家里一放，就出去合法合理的招蜂引蝶了，有一两个貌美如花名声大噪的情妇是绅士们在上流社会的光荣，是上等人们喜欢的谈资。众所周知，全世界的上等人们皆是如此——伦敦，马德里，巴黎，柏林，纽约，波士顿。倘若一个男人只有一个女人，那一定不是因为痴情，而是因为他没钱。   
或许我们这样评价世人有失偏颇，但是在希基眼里世界就是如此。如果希基手里的酒瓶里没有酒，床上的女人不换一换，他便找不到人生的意义。虽然希基不是个有钱的大人物，不能够包养多才多艺，甜美多姿的交际花，但他也不是不能四处留情。永远都会有女人被生活逼上绝路，她们就是希基的入幕之宾。只要花一点小钱，她们就会热烈的爱你至少一个晚上。   
问题来了，为什么海尔森既没有搭讪任何迷人的交际花，也没有迎娶高贵的大家闺秀，甚至连经验丰富的流莺他都不肯多看一眼呢？  
“你觉得……大团长裤裆里那玩意……是正常运作的吗？”某天晚上在绿龙酒馆里希基这么问约翰逊。   
约翰逊看起来被吓了一跳：“托马斯，你在胡说什么？”   
希基没明白他干嘛这么紧张：“Easy～他又不在这里听着。就是，你不觉得，他，他连个女人都不睡，这很奇怪吗？”  
“你看你一天天的都寻思什么呢？”约翰逊慢慢放松了下来，“你以为大团长跟你似的，一天到晚没个正形。”  
“这跟正形不正形都没有关系，”希基竭力为他分析，“你看，连你都招过妓——别问我咋知道的我上周他妈的碰上你招的那个妞了。连查尔斯李都跟楼下那个女招待有过一腿——也别问我咋知道的我跟她也有一腿。丘奇就更不用说了。但是，大团长，他，为什么，一点桃色绯闻都没有？”  
“他怎么没有，”约翰逊对着他翻白眼，“他最近不是跟一个莫霍克女人打的火热吗？查尔斯李一天天跟失恋一样。”   
“查尔斯说他们分手了，”希基摊手，“你说是不是因为大团长不太行，让人家姑娘给甩了？”   
约翰逊露出了平时希基搞砸事情时他才会露出的表情。半分钟后希基被他从二楼窗户扔了下去，摔进冰凉的雪里。   
“我说错什么了吗？”希基茫然的看着冬夜里的星星。   
啊，雪灌进领子里了。 

然而日子一天天的过，转眼就到了夏天。在一个不太繁忙的夏夜，几个人难得有时间在绿龙酒馆喝酒。喝了半个小时以后，希基开始进入大家喜闻乐见的炫耀模式。这是个大家可以公然听荤故事的时候，大团长绝对不阻拦，只在一边笑。  
今天希基带来的是一个有关口红的故事。  
“我给她买了一盒口红，就那种，特别红的口红，”希基指了一下远处忙碌的女招待，“比她嘴上的那种颜色还要红。你们自行想象一下吧。” “然后呢？”丘奇追问。  
“然后，她高兴的不行，可劲亲我，我俩上床以后她对我说，要我给她抹口红。   
“这当然没问题啦，我就给她抹，抹完以后她问我，难道不想在她身上写点什么吗？”   
“真的找不到理由拒绝她，我捏着她的奶子，用手指蘸着那些膏体开始写字。那情景真是……她的奶子又白又嫩，我用那口红在上面写了我的名字。我说，这奶子他妈的只能让我玩。”  
“后来我俩就干起来了，一边干我一边在她小腹那里写托马斯专用，往下画了个箭头，她让我操的又笑又闹，身上白亮亮的在灯下都反光。靠，那天晚上她真是骚的过分，后来还翻过去把屁股给我打，我他妈差点死她身上，真是别提有多爽了。”   
丘奇不安的调整了一下坐姿，查尔斯李皱着眉头不喜欢这种故事，但是又不想扫大家兴，约翰逊听得倒是很认真，腿抖的桌子都在抖。大团长一直似听非听，这会儿倒是给了个充满讽刺意味的评价：“Good Story, Thomas .”   
“然后呢？”丘奇追问。   
“然后？”希基的嘴角抽搐了一下，“然后我就要告诉你们，今晚的酒钱我付不起了，明天的饭钱我都付不起了。”  
这下所有人连同海尔森，都忍不住惊叫了一句“什么？”。  
“你跟她睡了一觉，她就抢了你啊？”丘奇震惊的问。  
“差……不多……”希基艰难的说，“我眼看就要射了，突然间有三个壮汉冲进来，我他妈的一下子就懵了，就这样他们把我拖下床打了一顿，然后……然后他们说我睡了他们的妹妹……”   
查尔斯李在颤抖，他快要笑出声来了。丘奇努力低下头掩盖越来越上扬的嘴角，约翰逊完全没必要因为照顾自己随从的尊严掩饰什么，表情已经扭曲了，唯独海尔森还算淡定，平静的挥挥手指，用一如往常的伦敦音说：“你被暗算了，希基，真的不走运。”   
“我也是这么觉得啊！”希基一跺脚，“他们拿走了我所有的钱，更糟糕的是，我没射出来，萎了！”   
“太可怜了，”丘奇忍不住说，“关键是太亏本了，钱都被抢光了，还没能……射……”   
约翰逊摇着头，对此事不予评价。   
“那么，”听见希基倒霉，查尔斯李变得兴致勃勃，“你还能硬吗？不会直接坏掉了吧？”   
“怎么可能坏掉！”希基一敲桌子，“我可是托马斯·希基！也就是……没钱了嘛。”  
“好吧，希基，”约翰逊平静的说，“要我说，你也是时候吸取教训了，不能再这么只知道享乐了，耽于酒色是没什么意义的。我看饿你几天对你有好处。”   
“威廉？”希基伸出双手争辩，“嘿，别这样，老兄，我饿死了谁替你办事！”   
约翰逊对他摇摇头，显然心意已决不打算给他一个子儿花了。   
“那么，丘奇？查尔斯？算了吧，你们二位一个一毛不拔，一个巴不得看我饿死。”   
“你知道就好。”查尔斯李摊手。  
“喜欢钱没什么不好的，”丘奇说，“但是钱要花在合适的地方。希基，你连一分钱存款都没有，一到月底那几天就穷的叮当响，这样真的不行。”  
“你的钱花的都特别对，因为你根本不花钱，”希基吐槽说，“哦，你还为了钱把自己的病人往死里坑呢——谁更糟糕一点你心里没点数？”   
“无论如何，希基，”海尔森一边举起一只手示意女招待再拿点酒一边说，表情温和但是话里尽是嘲讽，“你不会饿死的，我们都知道你哪怕在下水道里也能顽强的活下来。”  
希基垂头丧气：“行吧，就算我天天给你们讲荤段子，你们也不想借给我钱……”  
“本来也不想听。”查尔斯李马上说。   
“你不会因为自己被仙人跳就想向教团求助吧，托马斯·希基？”大团长皱起眉头。   
“什么？不！”希基让他突然严肃的口吻吓了一跳，“不，我不是那个意思，先生！”   
“不是就好，”海尔森一本正经的说，“你得为教团，为我做贡献才能获得报酬，希基。”   
希基哭笑不得的趴在桌子上：“可我们最近没什么任务啊。”  
“只能说你太不走运了，”海尔森云淡风轻的回答，“不过至少你不用担心今晚，因为今晚我买单。” 

 

将近午夜，大家都喝的差不多了，其实当着大团长的面谁也不敢喝高，意思意思也就拉倒了，主要就是聊聊天。几个人慢慢从绿龙酒馆走出准备各回各家。  
“我明天没饭吃了。”希基绝望的说。   
“那感情好，”查尔斯李立即说，“我会当着你的面吃饭的，我明天也要吃点好的。”   
丘奇和约翰逊一起对着希基摇头，并告诉他“你死不了”云云。海尔森背着手吹着夜风，好像没听他们讲话。希基扭过头哀怨的看着他，然而大团长只顾着对着夜风显示自己身材挺拔，并没有救下属于水深火热中的兴趣。  
“那么，”海尔森转回身，所有人一下子安静下来听他讲话，“大家可以回家休息了，希基，你留下，我有话跟你讲。”他彬彬有礼的向其他三个人一点头，“绅士们，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”   
查尔斯李轻蔑的对希基笑笑才走人，那意思大概是“你要被大团长说教了祈祷吧”，丘奇打个哈欠嘟囔着说明天要出诊，迫不及待的走了，约翰逊表情复杂，欲言又止，海尔森微笑着询问的看向他时他又急忙收回目光，简单的告别后回家了。  
希基看他们一个个奇奇怪怪，心里暗自叫苦，这次怕不是真的要被大团长教训个惨。 然而大团长只是优雅的伸出一只手：“也许我们可以散散步？”   
一时间两个人都没有说话，只有两人的脚步声，而绿龙酒馆的灯光与喧闹离他们越来越远，他们渐渐的走进了安静的夜色里。  
“托马斯，”海尔森突然说，“真抱歉你遭遇了这种事。”   
“哦，肯威大师，”希基被他的称呼叫的受宠若惊，“还，还好，我能应付的。”  
“是吗？”大团长犹豫的摸了摸下巴，“我本来是打算给你一个赚外快的机会。”   
希基一下子清醒了。   
“大团长？”他一下子激动了起来，“呃，那个，如果有什么有报酬的特殊任务，我可以做的！您知道我的能力！”   
“当然了，希基，”海尔森压低了嗓门，“我当然知道你的能力，你已经夸耀的足够多了不是吗？” “嗯……是，是吧。”希基突然意识到他们离得过于近了，海尔森平时不是喜欢和人近距离接触的人，但是现在他们站的很近很近，海尔森甚至还在凑过来。希基能闻到他身上的香水味。哦，上等人。   
“肯威大师？”希基紧张的直咽口水。   
“喏，托马斯，你看，”海尔森伸出手来，希基眼睛都睁大了生怕被袖剑穿喉，“你是出了名的有一套，而且不巧，现在手头很紧……”   
“真的很紧，”希基紧张的说，“您要是有任务给我的话……”   
“事实上，”黑夜里希基却能看清海尔森幽暗的眼瞳和反常的有点俏皮的笑意，“我真的有个任务给你。”   
大团长的脸几乎快要贴上自己的脸，还能感觉到温热的呼吸，这个体验真的不是任何一个人经得住的，任谁都要觉得害怕。希基睁大眼睛，甚至怀疑自己要命丧于此。  
“你看，你的故事真的很动人，”海尔森伸出一只手捏住希基的耳垂，希基吓到血都冷了，“口红也好，做爱也好，我真的，很喜欢你的故事。” “我错了，”希基赶紧说，“我再也不这样了，大团长，我……”   
“嘘，嘘……”有一根微凉的手指贴在了他的嘴唇上，希基能闻到上面还沾染着麦芽酒的气味，“别担心，托马斯，我只是，太喜欢你的故事了……”黑夜里海尔森花哨的英音简直是恶魔的呼唤，“我想看你重现那个故事，和我。”  
希基脑子炸了。  
“我……您……”他混乱的说。看在上帝的份上，海尔森是……是那种男人。好吧，这可以解释他不近女色的事情，希基对这类人也没啥意见，实际上希基几年前还被人煽动着在某个男孩子身上“尝鲜”来着——但是，但是海尔森·肯威？一个十足的上等人，圣殿骑士团大团长？”   
“耶稣的亲娘舅啊，”他喃喃自语，“这世界也太疯了点。”  
“这世界一直没有道理可言，我的朋友，”海尔森的眼睛暗下去一些，“告诉我你怎么想的。”  
“您不会，杀我灭口吧？”希基颤抖起来。   
“什么？怎么会？”海尔森像是被他逗笑了，可希基笑不出来。海尔森现在全然靠在他身上，手指划过他的喉咙，半秒之内就能用袖剑给他的嗓子通个风，不过……那手指的触感挺好的，香水味也好闻……   
“托马斯？”  
靠，他嗓音也很好听。   
“先生，”希基让自己仅存的理智在一片虚空中抓住了最要紧的事情，“我们得先说好，有关我明天的饭钱……”   
“你这个月都可以继续潇洒了，花花公子。”海尔森懒洋洋的说，手指现在摸到了希基脸上。希基大着胆子去搂他的腰。真奇怪，平时看着他所向无敌，腰线却这么软，一搂下去，虽然不是姑娘们的那种盈盈一握，但是感觉很好，隔着衣服都觉得舒服。  
“我……”希基犹豫不决，“我……没被男人上过……” “也没人说要上你，”海尔森用指腹摩擦他的嘴唇，就好像调戏百合花一样的女孩，又像是一个女人在调戏不知所措的处男，“我们说好了重现你的故事不是吗？你可以继续扮演你本来的角色。”说到这里海尔森甚至凑到他耳边呵气，“我允许你，托马斯·希基，我允许你来上我。”   
操。 

 

希基就这么跟着他回到了他的住所，他的卧室。看着一直走在前面那个穿着得体的人的背影，希基恍恍惚惚，简直怀疑自己是喝多了酒在做春秋大梦。可是这梦……怕不是他做都做不来——谁会梦到海尔森·肯威邀请自己上床？这他妈的谁会梦到！  
然而海尔森全程牵着他的手领着他，希基紧张的手心出汗，只觉得那只手微凉而滑腻，骨节分明，牢牢的抓住了希基，与其说是抓住情人的手，不如说是捕捉到猎物的老鹰的利爪，一旦抓住就不会送开。   
一路上希基的紧张慢慢消退，随之而来的是难以控制的浮想联翩，他想象着这个人衣服下的身体，肌肤的触感，想象着把这个人粗暴的抵在墙上热吻……然后……然后……   
没等他想完，他们就进了卧室，希基让自己的脑子重新启动了一下，终于找回了平时的智商水平。他主动去点了盏灯，放下窗帘，摘下帽子摊手道：“这也算个特殊任务吧？陪您睡一觉？我得说，”他慢慢的靠近正在除去披风的海尔森，“我感觉这是个美差。”   
“也许，”海尔森眉眼带笑，眼睛在灯光下美的惊人，希基发觉自己已经移不开了眼，“这要看你会不会喜欢我。”  
“我现在就挺喜欢您的，”希基摆出平时勾搭姑娘的架势，牵过他的手在手背上轻轻一吻，“我这个人就喜欢美丽的事物。”  
“或者是美丽的胸部，”海尔森故意说，“我可没有。”   
“那这次对我来说肯定是新奇的体验，”希基跃跃欲试，“我会伺候好您的，我能抱您吗？”   
“看在洞察之父的份上，”海尔森呻吟着说，“少跟我扮绅士了，托马斯，演的一点都不像。”   
“我操？”希基震惊的挑起一边眉毛脱口而出，“你他妈的要我像对街边婊子一样对你吗？” “就是这样！”海尔森突然拽住他的领子贴近他，“别太紧张啊托马斯，放松点，你平时玩女人的气魄呢？”  
“好吧，好吧，”希基感觉浑身都热了起来，“我会让你看看的。”他伸手去解海尔森繁复的衣服，感到海尔森直入主题的隔着裤子捏住他，然后就像是拆开圣诞礼物一样的慢条斯理的去解他的腰带。希基尽量把注意力放在如何脱下那繁复的衣物上，尽管他在脱衣服方面很有经验，但这毕竟不是任何一个女人的衣服，而且海尔森微凉的手已经伸进了他的裤子，握住他的老二，摩挲了几下后露出了满意的表情。希基感觉自己像是某个摆在柜台上的商品——话说回来，海尔森确实要为他出钱的，只要能混过这个月，做做商品也不打紧。更何况——海尔森挺不错的，不是吗？   
在一番挣扎后希基终于把海尔森从那套上流人的衣服里解放了出来，他的裤子也已经掉下去堆到了脚踝上，上身就剩下一件衬衣。他大胆的抚摸过海尔森苍白的不见天日的皮肤，一只手放在腿上一只手搂着海尔森的腰。按照他的习惯，应该先捏胸，但是……这不是情况有变吗。   
海尔森微微的仰起头。希基发觉他皮肤苍白，四肢修长，肌肉线条恰到好处。海尔森挑衅一般的对他微微一笑，用手指指尖捏住他的衬衣，一点点往下扯，一直到衬衣落到地上。   
梦幻一般的，海尔森拥过来和希基接吻，希基摸索着拆了他的头发，把手指插进那柔滑的发丝，一直顺着摸到后颈。海尔森扶住他的脸吻他，熟练的吸吮他的下唇。希基腾出一只手捏开他的嘴，把舌头伸了进去，舔着他的牙床和口腔，几乎使出浑身解数，花样翻飞的吻，直吻的海尔森腿都发软。希基顺势把他推到床上。 “你真的挺好看的，”希基喘息着说，“天哪，太奇怪了，我以前怎么没有发现你这么的…”   
海尔森就像有皮肤饥渴症似的支起身子把他拽下来抱住他，希基陪他黏黏糊糊的亲了一会儿，就被他推开了：“去那边抽屉，打开。”   
“哇哦，你要我拿啥？”希基爬起来去开抽屉，“我操？口红？”  
“我之前和你说的很明白，”海尔森慢腾腾的在床上找了个舒服的姿势躺下，“我要你重现那个故事，托马斯，这对你来说，难度高吗？”  
“不，肯威大师，”希基打开盒子把盖子丢回抽屉，“一点都不难。”他用手指抹了一点鲜红色膏体，坐在床边抹了一点在海尔森嘴唇上，海尔森嘴角微微上扬，由着他抹。  
“你真好看。”希基感叹说。   
“你嘴真甜，”海尔森回答说，“你总是这么跟姑娘们说话吗？”  
“我的嘴可不止是甜，”希基的手在他身上游走着，一直落到他的胸肌上，就像摸任何一个女人的奶子一个捏了一把，“你可真他妈的美，比姑娘还美，我今晚叫你海瑟薇怎么样？Hmmmmm，你今晚是我的女人。”   
海尔森向他挑了挑眉毛，出人意料的没有反对。灯光下他慵懒的躺在床单上，嘴唇上一抹鲜红，好像一个雍容华贵的贵妇，正准备在寂寞无聊的夜里与年轻的情人偷情。  
希基舔吻他的脖颈乃至胸膛，把因为寒冷已经挺立起来的乳头含进嘴里又吸又舔，吸的乳头湿润红肿。海尔森只觉得胸前发麻，情不自禁夹起腿，在希基看不见的地方，后穴悄悄的湿润了。   
希基熟练的吸吮着，用舌头快速拨弄乳头，用牙尖轻磨乳头上的小孔，逼的海尔森抱住他的头喘息。  
“我能给你吸出奶吗，海瑟薇？”希基狎昵的问，“还是说得先把你干怀孕？”   
“你可以试试，”海尔森低声说，“不过要把我干怀孕可不容易，至少要灌满我吧？”   
平时道貌岸然的上司说这种话，未免太刺激了。希基最后舔两下水光潋滟的乳头，抓起口红盒，用手指沾了一点抹在红肿的乳头上。膏体被上面残留的口水晕开，鲜红色与苍白的皮肤形成了极其色情的对比。  
“真不错，”希基赞叹说，“你的奶子头现在挺漂亮的，这种奶子就该让男人吸着玩。海瑟薇，你真他妈的是个婊子。”   
海尔森闭上眼在他的话语里颤抖了一下，感觉一根手指沾着微凉的膏体在他身上划着。然后希基悄然离开了他，睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的是镜子里的自己。  
“天哪，托马斯……”  
“就只是让你看看自己，美人，”刚挪动了穿衣镜的希基笑嘻嘻的回到床上，抱住那具温热的身体。海尔森倚在他怀里，伸出手轻轻的拂过身上鲜红的字体。   
“你觉得我会喜欢你在我身上写名字？”   
“我觉得你会喜欢做我的婊子。”希基捏住他的下巴，他们一起看向穿衣镜，看里面的他们裸着拥在一起，海尔森双腿大开，后穴隐在身下，光洁的胸口上歪斜的写着“托马斯·希基”。海尔森撇撇嘴，在心里嫌弃了一下某人的字迹，旋即被希基捏住了鲜红的乳头揉捏。  
“舒服吗？”希基在他耳边问他。  
海尔森歪了下头，对着镜子里的自己微微笑了起来。   
“看看你多漂亮，海瑟薇，告诉我你想要什么？” “要你操我。”海尔森呢喃着。   
“说全啊，”希基故意使劲的捏他乳尖，海尔森忍不住叫了一声，“说明白点，你要谁操你，怎么操？不说明白的话我可没办法给你。”   
海尔森的喉结移动了一下，微微的张开嘴唇。希基愉悦的欣赏涂了口红的他，感觉自己正炽热坚硬的顶着他的臀部。   
“托马斯·希基，”海尔森轻声说，希基盯着那诱人的嘴唇开合，“我想让托马斯操我……”   
“用什么操？操你哪儿？”希基得寸进尺，把手挪到他臀肉上揉捏，感受到手下细腻柔软的手感。海尔森的呼吸愈发粗重。但突然的他抬眼和镜子里的希基目光相接，嘴角向上弯，露出一个近乎妩媚的笑。 “我想让你用你的鸡巴操我，”他把手滑下去滑到两人之间，握住希基勃起的性器，“操我任何你想操的地方，你可以操我的嘴，操我的奶子，或者是我的大腿。但是求求您，先生，”他仿佛很痛苦似的呻吟着，眼睛却得意的斜睨着镜子，“你最后一定要插进我的小穴，它需要你的蹂躏。射满我的子宫，这是你答应过我的。”   
下一秒他吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，因为希基用力扳过他的下巴，几乎是带着怒气吻他舔他，咬他的嘴唇，弄花了他的口红。海尔森费劲的呼吸，支吾着想逃开这个暴风雨一样的吻，却被揪着头发按在床单上，一抬脸就是希基涨红的老二。希基完全没请求他的允许，捏开他的嘴把老二强行塞进去，直接捅到他的嗓子眼。  
“你这个小骚货，”希基咬牙切齿的说，“我他妈的再也不要相信你那副正人君子的样子了，你就是个急着被操的荡妇，巴不得被人用精液射一身。来啊，别装样，”他粗暴的拍开海尔森想推开他的手，“吃我的鸡巴，伺候好它，我要射你满脸都是！”   
海尔森把手放到床单上抓紧，看起来就像是即将面临一个艰难的挑战一样。完全不用希基再逼迫他，他就自觉的移动头部，用喉咙伺候那根插在他嘴里的玩意，哪怕干呕也不肯吐出去。雄性的麝香味让他有些迷醉的闭上眼睛，鲜红的嘴唇裹住老二，翘起流水的屁股，同样勃起的阴茎沉甸甸的垂在身下。希基用手指戳弄他空虚的穴口，听见他含着老二哼哼出声。 “欲求不满，对吧，小海瑟薇？”希基得意的伸进去一个指节，“多棒的阴道，又软又热。乖婊子才能得到被骑的资格，再吞深一点，小美人儿。”   
海尔森闻言更加努力的把头往下移动，但是希基的老二死死抵着他的喉咙，似乎已经是极限了。希基按住他的头来“帮”他，龟头强行挤开他的喉咙，一点点往食道挤。海尔森一直在干呕，什么都呕不出去，难受的眼泪哗哗的流，窒息到脸都涨红，手却只是死死抓着床单并不试图推开希基。希基这下真的“得寸进尺”，好像要逼海尔森吞进肚子里一样拼命往里挤，终于在海尔森开始翻白眼的时候撤了出来。海尔森一下子吐出一口气，干呕了两声，疯了一样的伏在床上咳嗽。   
“好了，没事了，”希基拍拍他的背，“你喜欢这个，对吗，宝贝儿？”   
海尔森咳嗽着无力的点点头，希基倒了点水，嘴对嘴的给他喂进去。等到海尔森呼吸渐渐平缓，他又把老二凑到了他嘴边。   
好像有点害怕了一样，海尔森躲了一下。希基抚摸着他的头发，就像抚摸一只楚楚可怜的小猫。  
“没事的，可怜的海瑟薇，”希基轻声说，敏锐的看见他的阴茎还是硬到流水，“不用吞那么深了，来吧。”   
海尔森镇定了一下，凑过去继续做口活，这次希基没有干预他，只专注于享受他口腔的温热和灵活的舌头。终于在最后一刻希基抓着海尔森的头发一下子扯开他，握住自己的老二一股一股的射在他脸上。   
海尔森仰起头，睫毛上都沾着白浊，他伸出舌头去舔落在嘴边的液体，被希基用手指划了点抹在他舌尖上。这会儿他满脸都是淫靡的白浊，口红早就花的不成样子，和精液混在一起。希基爱怜的亲亲他的额头，把射到他头发上的精液揉进去，让他散发出一股精液的淫靡味道。   
海尔森瘫在床上，由着希基抬起他的腿，拍拍他的屁股。他茫然的看着天花板，心想不对啊，希基不应期都没过去呢。   
然而下一刻他几乎从床上弹起来，惊慌的捏住床单，却又被按住胯骨固定在床上。柔软的物体舔过他收缩的后穴，径直向里舔去。   
这感觉太敏感了，海尔森呻吟着扭动，偏偏被希基按住，只能任着那根该死的舌头钻进自己的屁股，舔舐敏感的肠肉。一时间又是爽快，又是欲火中烧，直烧的海尔森险些痛哭出声。希基捧着他的屁股吃的津津有味，好像里面有什么琼浆玉液一样的吸吮，用舌头在里面抽插舔舐。阴茎在空气里愈发坚挺，不断渗出清液。 希基吃够了，离开了他的屁股，淫邪的看着他一片水光的后穴和可怜兮兮的阴茎。海尔森昏头昏脑，被他拽起来倚着他坐着，然后被迫抬起身子慢慢坐了下去。  
“嗯……托马斯……”后穴终于吃到梦寐以求的东西，激动的拼命收紧，“天哪，操我……”   
“你太他妈的紧了，小海瑟薇，”希基拧了一把他的乳尖，上面的口红也是一片模糊，“放松，像你这种有经验的骚货应该知道该怎么办。啊，看看镜子，美人儿，看看我是怎么干进你的子宫的。”   
海尔森睁开泪水涟涟的双眼，灰蓝色的眸子迷茫的看向镜子。他看见自己双腿大张对着镜子，像是孩子一样被希基抱着，可以清楚的看见那根折磨他许久的鸡巴正一点点被贪婪的小穴吃下去。他脸上的精液已经化成了水，头发上倒是还结着白色的硬块，看起来像是被好几个男人射了一脸似的。嘴上的口红掉的差不多了，还残留一些在嘴角，身上写的托马斯希基也有点糊，但不耽误他被标志成希基的婊子。 “你可真他妈的是个浪货，”希基咬着他的耳垂，“多少男人操过你？”   
海尔森垂下眼睛不说话。   
“妈的，告诉我海瑟薇，你还用你下面的小嘴勾引了谁？查尔斯？他睡过你吗？”  
“没有。”海尔森低声说。   
“哇哦，真的假的？他天天跟在你屁股后面，你都不赏他吃一口的吗？告诉我，你回头会跟他睡吗？”  
“也许……”  
“没有也许，小海瑟薇，”希基用力的把海尔森往下按，把自己的老二全部插进去，听海尔森忍不住的带着气声浪叫，“你得给他吃一口。查尔斯对你多好，嗯？那么忠心耿耿，对你尊重有加。你不用你美味的身体犒劳犒劳他吗？回头就去跟他睡觉，去他床上把腿张开。”   
海尔森被他的话撩的不断收缩下面，又被希基连着在屁股上扇了几巴掌。然而希基不肯放过他：“还有呢？你跟丘奇睡过吗？告诉他你受伤了，要丘奇医生把手伸进你的衣服摸摸。小浪货，你没有这么勾引他吗？”   
“没，没有。我不喜欢他。”   
“那威廉呢？你让他操过吗？”   
海尔森没有第一时间回答。  
“你们睡过？天哪我再也不要相信你们这些体面人了！”希基咬牙切齿的抱住海尔森，把他往上颠然后松手。海尔森一下子哭叫起来，爽的要疯爽的要死。希基的老二攮在他屁股里，因为重力他坐的更深，不断的磨蹭他的肠肉。希基嫌这样用不上力，让他对着镜子侧躺下，把他的一条腿抬到自己肩膀上开始操他，逼着海尔森看着镜子里的自己被操。   
海尔森咬着一只指尖，泪眼朦胧的看着镜子，看着自己的穴口被撑开摩擦，还不断翻出鲜红的肠肉然后又被顶进去。交合处不知名的液体磨出泡沫，堆积在穴口。  
从希基在找到海尔森的前列腺那一刻起，这场性事就被推上了一个前所未有的高潮。希基每次的顶撞都正中红心（他可真是个不错的枪手），顶的海尔森上气不接下气。每次顶到前列腺，都像是一股电流带着火花噼里啪啦的从尾椎窜上来，快感一波一波的扑来，扑来几次海尔森尚能享受，然而接连不断的快感变成了折磨，让他痛苦的挣扎，只盼脱离这无穷尽的性快感。   
希基完全不在乎他的痛苦，自顾自的凶狠操他，顶在他的前列腺上碾磨，逼的海尔森欲生欲死，眼泪横流，嘴都忘了闭上，吞不下去的津液淌出来，又被希基凑过去舔掉。在越来越高的浪潮中他本能的去摸自己的阴茎以分散注意力，却被希基拍开了手。   
“你干什么呢，海瑟薇？”希基狎昵的说，“你是个骚的流水的妞，没有男人的鸡巴。”   
因为这羞辱海尔森简直要哭出声，却在快感里失去了理智，无计可施，连给希基一拳都想不起来。终于层层快感把他逼上绝境，他尖叫着高潮了，后穴剧烈的收缩，从肠道深处涌出一波热液浇在希基的龟头上，前面的阴茎却只是弹跳两下，吐出更多的清液。   
希基忍不住在突然的收缩里俯下身叫出声，随即便更用力的操弄身下的人，把收缩来的肠肉全部操开操软，继续精准的顶撞前列腺。不料海尔森居然尖叫着颤抖，哭喊着“又来了又来了”。 又是一波热液涌出来，海尔森又一次经历了干性高潮，然后是又一次，再一次。希基富有技巧性的操弄让他陷入一次又一次高潮，每一次高潮都比上次更剧烈，每一次之后欲火都烧的更旺。海尔森深陷高潮的地狱里无法自拔，已然忘记自己姓甚名谁。偏偏希基捏着他的下巴逼问他：“你是谁，告诉我，你是谁？”   
海尔森懵了一会儿才啜泣着说：“海尔森·肯威……”   
“不对，再说！”  
“海瑟薇……你的婊子……托马斯，托马斯！”他忍不住哭了起来，“求求你，放过我……”  
“哦，我对你不好吗？操的你不爽吗？”   
“我想射……”   
“我再说一次，海瑟薇，”希基冷酷无情的说，“你没有鸡巴，你不能射。”   
“托马斯！”海尔森向他伸出一只手，泪眼婆娑，黑发散在脸庞周围，嘴角残留着口红，身上还带着希基的名字，看起来绝望而又惹人怜惜，“求你了，托马斯，求求你……”   
希基迷醉的吻他，为他这幅乖巧淫乱的模样所倾倒，恨不能拜倒在他的靴子下，或者把他按在自己的靴子下。带着点怜爱，他温柔的握住海尔森渴望接触的阴茎，撸了几下后海尔森射了出来。后穴再一次收缩让希基再也把不住精关，往里顶了顶，便灌进了他的肠道。   
快感的余韵渐渐的逝去，海尔森依然有些颤抖。希基捏着他的耳朵粗鲁的亲他的脸，舔吻他的嘴唇，把残留的口红都舔掉了。  
歇了一会儿后海尔森睁开了眼睛。   
“你得答应我，”希基说，“去跟查尔斯睡一觉。他绝对值得。”   
海尔森眼睛里渐渐恢复了清明，嗤笑了一声：“我以为你们合不来？”  
“哦，我可没说我们合得来，我就是想知道他发现你在他床上时的表情。你一定要讲给我听。” “听你这么一说，我也很感兴趣。”   
“顺便一提，查尔斯他超——大——”   
“这你都知道？”   
“呃，我们比过？然后我惨败。”   
海尔森盯着他看了看，突然大笑起来。  
“嘿！给我留点面子。”   
“抱歉，托马斯，抱歉，不是故意笑你的。”   
“可是你还在笑。”   
“哦，”海尔森眼睛里带着些隐秘的魅意，“那你来把我操到笑不出来啊。”  
“等，等下，”希基被惊到了，“你还要？？？” “唔，我们说好的，”海尔森懒洋洋的在床上伸开腿，引得希基把视线移到那双又长又直的腿上，“你得把我灌满，托马斯，你以为你上司的钱是这么好赚的吗？”   
情场浪子，大无畏的托马斯·希基，睡遍了半个波士顿的托马斯·希基，在圣殿骑士团北美分册大团长海尔森·肯威面前，深深的感觉败下阵来。  
“我活不过今晚了。”他自言自语。  
海尔森把他拽下来压在床单里，就像是一只猎鹰攫取了他可怜的猎物。 “来吧，托马斯，”他诱人的低语，“你的海瑟薇等着你呢。” 

 

查尔斯李和威廉约翰逊一踏进绿龙酒馆，就感觉到了不对劲。本应该穷的叮当响的托马斯·希基，正坐在一张桌前慢腾腾的往嘴里塞吃的，一条腿搭在另一个凳子上。满桌子的美食和酒，简直像是家庭聚餐。  
“来啊，”他无力的挥挥手，“来吃饭。”  
“希基？你他妈的是抢银行了吗？”查尔斯不可思议的问。  
“没有，我是劳动所得。你没看见我都要累死了吗？”希基有气无力。约翰逊嘴角第一百次抽搐了一下，抬头看看房顶，就跟那里开花了似的。 “我不明白，”查尔斯李坐下来，“你做了什么劳动？是不是大团长看你可怜，给你安排了点活干？”   
“差不多吧，”希基灌了一口酒，“可给我累惨了，我要大补一下。你很快就会知道怎么回事了，查尔斯。”   
查尔斯李满脸迷茫。约翰逊扶额不语。   
“晚上好，绅士们，”这个声音一出几个人纷纷转过头，“啊，希基大师也在，昨晚辛苦你了，你身体还好吗？”   
面对衣着体面，背着手笑意盈盈的大团长，希基猛地抖了一下，悄悄的捂住了自己的裤裆。  
耶稣的亲娘舅啊，救救我吧！


	6. 查尔斯李/海尔森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯李为了教团一直在忙碌，一天晚上他得到了一点犒赏……

光影【一】  
可能很多人都觉得，一天中最幸福的时光，莫过于晚上疲惫不堪的回到家里，想着马上就可以脱掉衣服，钻进被子，舒舒服服的躺着。查尔斯李不能免俗。他刚刚加入圣殿，而圣殿也刚刚开始在美洲起步，他面对着杂乱无章的组织，繁琐不断的事务，简直可以耗尽人的心气和精神。  
然而在这混乱的世界里，他的眼睛一看到走在前面的那个人的背影，就感觉能安下心来做任何事。  
无论如何，他自忖，他相信教团的未来在那个人的带领下，不会黯淡无光。  
外面早就黑下来了，屋里也半明半暗。查尔斯李随手扯下领巾，连灯也懒得点，一边解扣子一边踢踢踏踏的往卧室走。他今天累的腿都要断了，晚饭都没力气吃，只想快点爬上床一觉睡到天亮。  
一直走到卧室门口他才发觉，门缝透出微微的温暖的光，显然有人在屋里掌了灯。他疑惑不解，却又毫不紧张，慢慢的伸手推开了门。  
卧室果然在床头点着一盏灯，朦胧的洒着暖黄色的光，照的查尔斯李头昏脑涨，一时间不知道是做梦还是幻觉。他第一眼看到的是伸出床边的一双很眼熟的靴子和一双修长的小腿，往上看去，却是海尔森·肯威慵懒的横躺在床上，用一只手支着头，深色的披风在身边铺开，头发依旧整齐的被红色发带束缚，可发带像是少捆了一圈，有一部分鲜红的搭在那俊朗的脸上，一直延伸到洁白的脖颈。领巾也是开的，松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，露出一片平时不见光的肌肤，在灯光下白的耀眼。三角帽歪斜着扣在他头上。除此之外，衣衫俱全，遮的严严实实整整齐齐，可他一抬眼，又好似什么也没穿似的，整个人散发着魅惑的气息。  
“啊，查尔斯，”这个海尔森懒洋洋的说，“差点以为你不回来了。”  
“先生？”被他点名的人茫然的说，站在门口手足无措。  
“很高兴看到你一个人，查尔斯，”海尔森低语道，他那充满磁性的音色和优雅的英音在这个夜晚几乎是恶魔的呼唤，“因为我也是。”  
“先生。”查尔斯紧张的咽了下口水。他想问很多话，为什么你在这里？你是有公务还是有别的事情？我是在做梦还是出幻觉了？  
然而他一句也问不出来，因为海尔森抬起一只手，袖口开着露出肯定比他纤细的手腕。那只手慢慢的拽下了摇摇欲坠的领巾，然后轻轻的抛到了地板上。  
“我想不通你为何还站着不动，”他敬爱的大团长说，神色间是他从未见过的诱人，“我都已经把自己送到你床上了，我的朋友，你难道不该过来脱了我的衣服吗？”  
查尔斯颤抖的走过去，心脏狂跳，手发抖，腿发软，舌头在嘴里发麻，他已经分不清是海尔森要求他这么做还是他自己想这么做，但是……他非做点什么不可。这个在波士顿码头与他初遇边以英俊的外表和从容不迫的气质博得他喜爱的男人，在之后更是以精明能干的手段让他崇敬的五体投地，而现在这个人又躺在他床上诱惑着他，似乎很乐意与他一夜欢愉。查尔斯把膝盖压在床上，斗起胆子去扯海尔森的领口，随着那些他从未得见的肌肤暴露在灯光下，海尔森脸上的笑意也愈发明显。  
“你想要这个吗？”海尔森的嗓音简直在撩拨查尔斯的下体，那里现在热流激荡恨不得马上跳出裤裆，“你有没有梦见过我，在你的床上？”  
“我……”  
“别告诉我没有，我一点都不信，”海尔森的手十分危险的搭在查尔斯的腰带上，“你难道没有梦见过扔掉我的帽子，抚乱我的头发，然后把我的脸按在你的裤裆上？也没有梦见过不顾我的咒骂与哀求把我挤在墙角，脱下我的裤子但是留着其他衣服，在我两腿之间狂射一通？也许你会弄到我的披风上，让每一个看见我的人都暗自想象在我身上发生了什么。或者把我按在我的书桌上，我身下就是那些该死的教团文件，架起我的腿就上。你会威胁我闭上我的嘴，否则就让我身败名裂。哦，查尔斯，”他修长的手指划过查尔斯鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，“我会很害怕的，然后你就可以对我……你知道，”他低声笑着把手指拿回来，非常有象征意义的在嘴里吮吸了一下，“那种，为所欲为。”  
查尔斯李的呼吸停滞了一下。

灯火在床头忽明忽暗，昏暗的房间里隐约可见两个人在床上纠缠在一起。海尔森的上衣完全凌乱，衣服被扯开，露出一大片洁白的肌肤，至于帽子早就不知道去哪儿了。查尔斯李按着他的双手把他压在床上，贪婪的亲吻他素日抿着的冷酷的薄唇，现在那嘴唇柔软甜蜜，微微的开启任查尔斯把舌头伸进去探索温热口腔。查尔斯简直亲个没完，宛如渴了好几天才得了甘露的沙漠旅人，恨不能一头扎在这甘露里永远不出去。他腾出一只手摸索到海尔森赤裸的胸膛，混乱中摸到他在冰冷空气里立起来的乳头，索性狠拧了一下，体会海尔森在他嘴里的呻吟和突然扭动的姿态。海尔森用力蹬掉了靴子，双脚不安的在床单上蹭来蹭去。当查尔斯离开他的嘴唇时，他的脸上都是因为缺氧和兴奋造成的潮红，眼睛里一层水汽，然而依旧神智清醒，眼神魅惑，被亲红的嘴唇微微撅起，像是还没亲够。  
“查尔斯，”他呻吟一样的说，“你的腰带好难解。”  
查尔斯李这才注意到他的手一直在扯自己的腰带，然而不得要领越扯越乱，索性骑在海尔森腰上自己解腰带。海尔森嫌沉似的推了他一把，哼哼了两声也就随他去了，转而把注意力放在他腰带上。查尔斯李一把腰带抽走，他就迫不及待的把手伸进对方裤子里，引得查尔斯李闷哼了一声。  
那只微凉的手，查尔斯李在无数情景下见过的手。按在枪柄上的，握住剑柄的，捏着羽毛笔的，用修长而骨节分明的手指有节奏敲击文件的，按在脖颈下调整领巾的，慢条斯理掸着衣服上灰的，优雅的捏住茶杯柄的，甚至是思考时无意识蹭过干燥的嘴唇的。然而从来没有过这种情景：伸进他的裤子，拂过他肿胀的阴茎，然后理直气壮的把那根通红的东西掏出来磨挲。自己精神抖擞面目狰狞的阴茎和大团长修长的手指，这搭配看的查尔斯李热血沸腾。更火上浇油的是海尔森居然还满意的哼了一声。  
“显然你超出平均水平不少，”他嘴角带笑，“Mmmmm，我很期待。”  
“我在床上一直都很让人满意，先生。”听见这个回答他的大团长忍不住笑出声。“是的，查尔斯，是的，”他边笑边说，“等你在我身上驰骋的时候我们会验证这个结论的。”  
这简直逼疯了查尔斯李，他几近暴力的扯开了海尔森的裤子，随随便便的把裤子丢到床下，一把握住他那又直又长的阴茎。海尔森抖了一下，从胸腔里发出一声呻吟，双腿本能的想合起来又被查尔斯李强行分开。顶端慢慢的渗出透明的液体。  
“拜托，”他喘息着说，“查尔斯，拜托。”  
查尔斯李给他撸了几把，听着他难以自制的惊喘，收回手脱自己的衣服，海尔森半眯着眼脱掉自己的外套，披风还铺在床上，现在他浑身上下只剩下一件敞开的白衬衫，深蓝色的披风映着他苍白的肤色。查尔斯李忍不住俯下身来用力啃咬他的肌肉，留下一个个通红的牙印和吻痕。海尔森的声音撩的他简恨不得提枪就上。那不是呻吟，海尔森压根没发声，那只是轻轻的喘息，又急促又性感，好像下一秒就要高潮。查尔斯李想赶紧进入正题，又舍不得放开这具他梦寐以求的身体，低下头来啃咬对方暗红色的乳头，换来了一声哭叫。终于在他啃到腹部那块疤痕时，大团长忍无可忍的抓住他的头发强迫他抬头。  
“你还要不要做？”  
查尔斯因为这句斥责退缩了一下，但兽性一般的热血旋即占据了他的头脑，他突然感到难以忍受这个人的斥责。这人在晚上出现在他床上，百般的勾引他，就差求着他操，现在还要嫌他太慢。他猛地坐起来举起海尔森修长的双腿压下去，一直压到海尔森胸前，然后把自己抵在那收缩的暗红色穴口，毫不客气的顶了进去。  
他敬爱的大团长惊叫了一声，又是害怕又是兴奋。刚进去查尔斯李就感觉到他的后穴在热情的吮吸自己，柔软火热，明显是好好的准备过了。  
“你给自己弄了？”查尔斯李凑近他的耳朵低声说，“就为了跑到下属的床上勾引他？你到底是多缺男人，要给自己弄好，大晚上的溜进别人卧室，求着人干你。你这样做了几次了？告诉我。”  
素日优雅稳重的大团长笑着仰起头露出脖颈，随便查尔斯李啃咬：“查尔斯？你吃哪门子醋呢？”  
“你这样爬上过谁的床？希基？他床上功夫怎么样？”  
“哦，你知道，查尔斯，”海尔森挑衅的说，“希基是出了名的有一套，跟他做爱绝对跟上天堂没有两样。”  
查尔斯李直起身子，毫不怜惜的往里顶，劈开柔韧的肌肉，一步步填满了那张饥渴的小嘴。海尔森在他身下迷乱的呻吟，阴茎直挺挺的搭在肚子上，不知羞耻的流了一滩前液。真可怜，查尔斯李心想，大概都硬到痛了吧。  
“摸摸我。”海尔森喘息道。  
“不。”  
查尔斯李按紧了他的双手，腰下用力一下子捅到了底。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”海尔森濒死一样的挺起腰，眼泪滑进了枕头。查尔斯李的阴茎就抵在他的腺体上，快感的火花顺着脊椎窜到全身，爽的他浑身发软四肢发麻，眼前全是金星。他的阴茎在肚子上猛地跳了两下，渴求着触碰，偏偏双手被制住怎么都挣不开。查尔斯李给他两秒钟缓口气（完全不够），就开始大操大干，尽情享受小穴的服侍，只觉得自己的老二被一片潮湿温热紧致的包裹，还不断的吮吸，便越发用力抽插。低头望去，就可以看见自己的老二狰狞肿胀，在可怜的小穴里快速抽动，拔出来时连鲜红的肠肉都带出来，然后又快速顶回去，更奇妙的是小穴居然越来越湿，不一会儿竟有噗噗的水声。  
“您这是什么体质，大团长，”查尔斯李喘息着问，“专门被男人操的体质吗？”  
海尔森恼怒的晃了一下头，还是没能挣脱出双手。  
“你是不是总是后穴痒痒的，想找个男人干你？就算你把自己裹得严严实实，看见你想要的男人是不是也会屁股流水？告诉我，你是不是总盯着别人的裤裆看，琢磨着里面的东西能不能把你干的欲仙欲死？有人知道你这么淫荡吗？”  
“该死的！查尔斯！放开我！”海尔森恼怒的喊道。  
“哦，先生，凭什么？”  
“Because I said so！”  
“不。”查尔斯李平淡的说。  
“这是命令！你……”海尔森尖叫一声就说不下去了，他的后穴好像被他忠心耿耿的下属干出一片汪洋似的，水汪汪的，贪婪的吞吃着下属粗壮的老二，恨不能被干到天荒地老。他仰起头无助的哭喊，神思恍惚，腰间一片酸麻，又想让查尔斯李使劲操他，又想让查尔斯李停下。实际上他什么也说不出来，只能叫喊一些胡话，眼泪决堤一样的流下来。大概打死他都想不到，自己变成了引火烧身这个词最好的例子，明明是主动勾引下属，现在却被人按在床上肆意泄欲。  
“查尔斯，”海尔森声线颤抖的试图打商量，“停……停一下……”  
“给我个理由。”查尔斯李忙里偷闲的回答道。  
“我想舔你……”  
哦，好吧！  
被操到上不来气的某人得逞了，顺利的从自己下属身下爬了出来，阴茎脱离红艳艳的穴口时发出“啵”的一声。查尔斯李跪在床上，欣赏着自家大团长很上道的跪趴下来，把那张素日冷淡的脸凑到了那根被自己淫液浸湿了的老二旁边，眼神痴迷的用脸蹭了一下。  
“你好大……”他喃喃自语，小心的伸出舌尖，舔了舔饱满的头部，查尔斯李的手指划过他的脸，划过他的后颈，最终抓住了他的头发，把他的头提起来，强迫他去含自己的老二。海尔森不满的挣扎了一下，但似乎对老二更感兴趣，也就不追究了。他像是吃什么舍不得吃完的东西似的，小心翼翼的把龟头含进嘴里，啧啧有声的吸吮起来，用舌尖挑逗着马眼，把微苦的前液都咽下去，好像吃糖一样看似认真实则敷衍。查尔斯李对着天花板翻了个白眼，一把按住他的后脑勺，直接把阴茎捅进他嘴里。  
“唔！”海尔森吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，龟头一下子撞在他喉咙口上。忠心耿耿的下属舒服的叹息，然后愉快的操起了上司的喉咙。  
海尔森难受的皱起眉头，用一只手圈住阴茎根部试图减缓查尔斯李的动作，然而并没有什么用，那根炽热饱满，粗壮挺拔的大老二还是尽情的干着他的喉咙就像是刚才干他的屁股。查尔斯李低下头来欣赏着他绯红的脸颊，眼角的泪水和包裹自己阴茎的红肿嘴唇，恨不得操到他受不了，用精液灌满他的食道，灌到他咽不下去，大口大口的往外吐着乳白色的精液，再灌满他的屁股，把小腹都灌到鼓起。  
然而海尔森似乎等不了被射满食道了，他渐渐不安起来，夹紧腿摩擦着，轻微摇摆着臀部。查尔斯李把手指捅进他的后穴时，这才发现那里简直水漫金山。  
“查尔斯，现在。”他吐出嘴里的阴茎咬牙切齿的说。  
然而平时他让往东就不敢往西的手下现在只是兴致勃勃的指奸他，两根手指在他后穴里进进出出，搅得淫液顺着他大腿淌下去，一直淌到床单上，甚至还掐了一把里面柔滑的肠肉。海尔森吓得叫了一声，一巴掌拍在查尔斯李的大腿上。  
“你明天死定了，查尔斯！”  
查尔斯李把他拽起来仰面按住，插进水汪汪的后穴。不能再折腾海尔森了，真给大团长惹毛了他也赔不起。海尔森本能的挣扎着发出哭喘声，表情又是痛苦又是愉悦，张开大腿由着查尔斯李操进他的身体。查尔斯李脑子都操的不管用了，只能跟随本能机械动作，尽情享受抽插带来的快感。  
海尔森被操的神思恍惚，直愣愣的看着天花板和查尔斯的脸，嘴角无意识的淌下口水，本能的从喉咙里发出哭叫，他现在好像已经被操成了只会流口水的白痴。查尔斯李操出他一个又一个高潮，可怜巴巴的阴茎已经射无可射。事实上海尔森根本没有射过，全是因为前列腺刺激，阴茎软趴趴的流出精液。最后一次高潮时海尔森尖叫着，痉挛着，眼睛几乎要翻到后脑勺，查尔斯李吼了一声捏住他的下巴。  
“叫爸爸。”查尔斯喘息着说。  
海尔森轻微转动水润的灰蓝色的眼珠，好像在看他，又好像没在看他，但是他屈服了，乖顺的沙哑的低声道：“Daddy，干死我……”  
查尔斯李天崩地裂般的射进他里面，他因为突然而来的微凉的激流颤抖起来，查尔斯射了很多很深，海尔森在被内射的快乐里又高潮了一次，小穴就算是还被阴茎堵着，也流出一大波淫液，打湿了床单。查尔斯李的老二泡在一潭温热的液体里，舒服的不得了。  
不知道过了多久，好不容易高潮的余韵过去，查尔斯李费劲的睁开眼睛，看见海尔森在他怀里眯着眼睛，已经恢复了那副冷淡自制的模样。  
“以后别让我那么叫你。”他言简意赅的说。  
查尔斯李慢慢的把软了的老二依依不舍的拔出来，精液慢慢的从一时间闭不上的小穴涌出来。  
他的大团长慵懒的闭起眼睛，似乎准备在他怀里睡一觉。查尔斯侧躺着搂紧他，脑子里晕晕乎乎，却强撑着不肯睡觉。他怕一睡过去这一切就会烟消云散，他就得面对这只是一场春梦的现实。  
海尔森半睁开眼睛看看他，一开口声音前所未有的软糯：“睡吧，查尔斯。”  
这句话就像是白兰地加强效安眠药，查尔斯张张嘴，眼皮越来越重。  
在他陷入睡眠的前一秒，他最后珍惜了一下海尔森柔顺的躺在他怀里的触觉。  
光影四  
第二天早上醒来时，阳光从没拉紧的窗帘撒进来。查尔斯李费力的坐起来，心里一阵茫然。  
昨夜那人躺在他怀里的触感已然烟消云散，屋子还是以前那副老样子，床单也很整齐，完全没有任何情事之后的痕迹。  
等查尔斯李拖着疲惫的步伐到达圣殿总部时，已经中午十一点半了。其他人都惊奇的看着他。  
“昨晚睡得好吗，查尔斯？”希基阴阳怪气的说，“你也有迟到的一天？”查尔斯李今天连一个白眼都懒得丢给他，更不要提斗嘴。  
“查尔斯只是最近工作太辛苦了而已，”随着那个熟悉的声音传来，操着伦敦腔的男人慢条斯理的踱过来。查尔斯李的目光扫过他淡然自若的脸，扫过系的严严实实的领子，恰到好处的腰部和长腿，那都是他昨晚在那个梦里摸过亲过的，现在已然遥不可及。  
“如果你需要休息的话，找人知会我一下就好了。”男人善解人意的说，希基则耸耸肩走开了。查尔斯李无力去分析希基诡异的眼神，他只知道昨晚他在梦里得到的，今天全部失去了。  
海尔森·肯威彬彬有礼的冲他点点头便准备离开，走到他身边时突然停下了脚步。  
“我很喜欢昨晚，除了你比我想的还要粗鲁一点，”他低声说，“也许你能更粗暴点？今晚来我房间怎么样？”  
在查尔斯李反应过来之前，他屈尊降贵轻轻巧巧的在可怜的属下脸上印了一个吻，便背着手一本正经的走开了。


	7. 鳕鱼/海参

在教团里，谢伊·寇马克大师的那点小心思，也不算什么秘密。至少，门罗曾经知道，吉斯特知道，莫林根号上的水手至少有一半知道。也不能怪他们，这种事实在是太难保持“我不知道”的状态了，寇马克大师表现的太明显，或者说压根就没想到要遮掩。但是也没人对此有什么意见，大家谈起这件事时，一部分人会给谢伊起哄，而另一小部分人，往往只是几个人，比如约翰逊，比如希基，会对视着露出某种妙不可言的微笑。幸运的是没人敢于告诉查尔斯李，否则查尔斯可能会找谢伊干一架。  
更糟糕的，或者更幸运的是，海尔森·肯威也知道。  
他当然能看出来这个年轻人的迷恋。久经情场后，谢伊那强装老成的试探看起来又可笑又可爱。这年轻人看似是个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的角色，实则纯情的可怜，相中了心爱的人就小心翼翼，摇着尾巴跟在后面。海尔森习惯了周围人的仰视和觊觎，他也不是没有满足过别人。他看得上的，觉得有必要拉拢的，查尔斯，希基，约翰逊。他看似融入了上流社会，实则对文明世界的许多原则嗤之以鼻。海尔森·肯威是个现实主义者——也许某些时候也确实有些浪漫的理想主义——但总的来说，他更关心自己的目标，和能达成目标的手段。与几个下属保持肉体关系，确实是值得采纳的领导方式和娱乐途径。他享受于将他们的快乐捏在手心里的感觉，这铸就了他的快乐。  
尽管谢伊·寇马克像条上钩的大鱼，海尔森却不是一个贫穷的渔夫。他可以随意决定要不要抓走这条鱼。谢伊在他身边转来转去，表现的没有查尔斯李那么明显，但也在试图和他暗通款曲。在海尔森说话时他眼睛亮亮的盯着海尔森看，对海尔森的命令一律执行毫无质疑，在完成任务后像只兴奋的大狗摇着尾巴等待夸奖。每每此时，海尔森都在心里暗自发笑。他承认谢伊足够英俊，足够纯情，足够诱惑，但不知怎的他就是不想把这条鱼吃到嘴里去。一来，最好吃的东西总要放在最后吃才显得有味道，二来，求而不得比心满意足更能影响人的心智。海尔森眼下需要谢伊为他摧毁美洲兄弟会，就应该更稳妥的控制住谢伊。就让谢伊沉浸在这看似美好的单恋里吧，目前还不是满足他的时候。  
虽说如此，钓鱼的功夫还是要做的。海尔森乐于和他保持某种暧昧的气氛，比如在晚上无聊的时候约谢伊喝酒，在夜晚的烛光下垂下眼睫毛露出动人心魄的微笑，在霍普死后安抚地拍他的肩膀，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛和那副低沉磁性的嗓音询问他“你没事吧”。谢伊看起来已然被一根绳索套在脖子上，心甘情愿的被牵着走。“肯威的猎犬”，他们都那么称呼他，可能有更多难听的叫法但是没人会真的在乎。海尔森越是时而严厉时而温和的对待谢伊，谢伊越是会深陷这暗恋难以自拔。  
直到莫林根号一路乘风破浪，张扬着她红色的船帆穿过大洋，来到北极的时候，海尔森和谢伊都一直保持着一种微妙的关系。大团长看起来对这位从兄弟会跳槽来的寇马克大师出人意料的信任和器重，以至于亲自和他并肩作战，且与他说话时超出寻常的温和，时常莫名做出些亲近的姿态。时不时搭在肩膀上的手，有意压低的嗓音，故意凑近了说话，手指不经意间拂过谢伊的腰间。周围一圈的人也不是傻子，每每此刻无不交头接耳，私下里讨论着那些隐秘的传闻，笃定这位寇马克船长已经成了大团长的新宠。  
但是谢伊心里也明白，海尔森浑身看起来都是柔软的缺陷，实则密不透风滴水不漏，根本无从下手。他优雅友善的微笑不过是一层赠送给谢伊免费观看的面具，他若有若无的诱惑则是一根悄然无声拴住谢伊的风筝线。谢伊知道海尔森在利用自己的感情，但是谁能在海尔森·肯威面前坐怀不乱呢？  
“其实也不是没有希望，”有一天谢伊和吉斯特在酒馆喝酒时，吉斯特挤眉弄眼地说，“大团长他……也没那么难搞到手。”  
谢伊懒洋洋地哼了一声。  
“如果你是指在那些传闻里的话，那确实是。”  
“至少你外貌过关啊，”吉斯特振振有词地拍拍他的脸，“再在他面前表现表现，绝对很有机会的。”  
谢伊长叹了口气，把酒杯里的东西咽了下去。  
“你不明白，吉斯特，”他借着这一点酒劲说，“我不是想要像他身边那几个人一样，在某些时候可以和他……不管那些不靠谱的传闻里怎么说的。我只是……”  
“只是？”他的好大副漫不经心地瞅了瞅门口招揽生意，坦胸露乳的风尘女。  
“就只是……”谢伊低头看着空空如也的酒杯，“我想让他多看我一眼。”  
“……哇哦……”  
“我第一次看见他的时候，就移不开眼——我知道我在说傻话你就稍微听一听——我那时候暗自高兴，可以和这样的人共事。之后……之后只有越来越迷恋他，那种感觉根本没有消失过一分一秒。”  
“哦，”吉斯特眨眨眼，“一见钟情的故事。有点俗套，但是我愿意听。”  
谢伊把自己的酒杯倒满。  
“所以我才会活的这么失魂落魄。”他自言自语，然后又喝了一杯，然后又一杯。  
“如果你想让他爱上你的话，”吉斯特喃喃道，“恐怕不太可能啊。”  
“我知道，”谢伊疲惫地说，“我最多最多……能做一次床伴，我猜。”  
“但是那样你会更伤心。”  
“确实。”  
“也许你这么渴望只是因为得不到，”吉斯特说，“说不定睡他一次你就会好起来。或者，找个漂亮女人安慰安慰你，你今天就会感觉好一点。”  
“哈。”谢伊无不讽刺地说。他喝干了杯子，最终采纳了吉斯特的建议。柔软的胸脯和劣质香水味能让他暂时忘怀他的烦恼，尽管在他把下巴放在那瘦削的肩膀上时，脑子里想的是海尔森·肯威裹着华丽服饰的腰和微微低头时的眉眼。但——聊胜于无。而他亲爱的大副没有喝醉。吉斯特像往常一样，悄悄地向海尔森汇报了这场对话，他一直负责监视着这个从兄弟会叛逃出来的人——海尔森会相信一个叛徒才有鬼。虽说吉斯特常常试图为他的船长美言几句，但这些汇报还是足够海尔森了解谢伊心中所想的。  
欲拒还迎的把戏，海尔森玩的兴致勃勃，谢伊则想尽办法一亲芳泽。海尔森纵容他靠近，在适当的时候假装什么也不知道的样子离开，然后暗自偷笑。谢伊一天比一天茫然无措，黯然神伤，越是这样他越是会不顾一切听从海尔森的指令，想法设法的表忠心。  
直到在北极，阿基里斯惨败，连恩身死，海尔森安排谢伊去寻找先行者之盒。他在谢伊的语气里听到了埋怨。没人喜欢花费也许是半生的时间在全世界四处游荡，但是海尔森需要他离美洲远远的。美洲兄弟会已经一蹶不振，是时候专注于教团的建设了。海尔森不再需要一个刺客猎人了，也不想让一个从兄弟会反水过来的人呆在自己的地盘上。  
也就是说，等到他们回到美洲后，谢伊打点好就可以启程了，从此游走在世界各地。至多两三个月，他们就要分别了。  
海尔森决定，这顿留到最后的美餐，是时候享用了。

莫林根号扬帆起航离开了北极的那晚，谢伊思绪万千，伫立在甲板上，看夜色浓郁，天边极光奇异绚丽，变幻着颜色，映着冰山蓝海。夜里比白天更冷，谢伊知道自己脸上一片冰凉，却不想回船长室，只是凝视着远处海里的一处浮冰。  
“这么晚了，你还不睡？”  
谢伊微愣一下，回头一看，果然是海尔森，夜里依旧是穿着那套深蓝色衣服，戴着三角帽，那华贵考究的镶金线披风也依旧在身上。海尔森冲他一笑，眼睛在夜晚冰雪的反光下莹莹晶亮。  
“Sir？”  
“怎么，你在想事情？”  
谢伊垂下眼睛，转移了话题：“这么冷，你怎么也没多穿就出来了？”  
海尔森微微摇头，站在他身边，安静地望向远处飘着浮冰的海面。璀璨夺目的北极光消逝的天边，无边无垠，似是白昼又似黑夜。谢伊微微偏了目光，看见海尔森的侧脸蒙上了一层不知是极光还是浮冰带来的柔光。红色的领巾被夜风吹动，衬得他面色更白，眼瞳更亮。  
“你还好吗？”海尔森低声问。  
谢伊愣了一会儿，心里沉了一下，转过脸去说不出话来。  
“我早就明白要有这一天，”良久他才叹息道，“也不是现在才知道的……只是事到如今，我还是……”  
海尔森点点头，一只手安抚似的放在他背上，就好像在安慰一只炸毛的大狗。谢伊这么想象着，嘴角忍不住上翘，心里又有些酸楚。  
“我们是在谈连恩，还是在谈先行者之盒？”海尔森终于忍不住说。  
谢伊噗嗤一声笑出来，这笑意稍纵即逝。  
“你怪我吗，让你满世界的找一个盒子？”  
“你要我找这个盒子，是因为你真的想要这个盒子，还是因为你不想让我在美洲出现？”  
海尔森一时间哑然无言，心说你还真猜对了。过了一会儿他才说：“你心里已经有了看法，我再怎么解释也没有用。”  
“没关系，”谢伊戴着皮革手套的手碰了碰海尔森搭在船舷上的手指，“没关系。”  
“什么没关系？”  
“不管是因为什么，都没有关系，”谢伊的眼睛定定的凝视着他，“你要我去，我就去，你不想我出现在美洲，我就决不会回来，只是……”  
“只是？”  
海尔森依旧那么神色如常地看着他，带一点并不真心的笑意，谢伊几乎要怨恨他，什么都知道，却总是假作不知道。  
“只是我希望你知道，”谢伊几乎不敢看他，“我这都是为了你高兴。”  
海尔森张了张嘴，似乎被突然而来的直球惊到了，随即温和地说：“我知道的，谢伊，我知道你对我很有心。”  
不止，不止是很有心。谢伊想说出更多更多。他一腔的爱意堵的他喉咙发痛，心口发闷，眼睛发酸，可是他的舌头是僵住的，没办法把那些爱意变成言语吐出来。海尔森还是带着那叫人捉摸不透的微笑，一如既往的身姿优雅，容貌俊秀，从容不迫的等着谢伊的下一句，宛如在等待一幕戏剧开场。  
谢伊褪掉冰冷的皮革手套往甲板上一扔，仍存温暖的手捧住海尔森冰凉的脸庞，吻了上去。

我惊到他了。谢伊有些自得地想，盯着那双微微睁大的灰蓝色的眼睛。无论海尔森怎么善于掩饰怎么未卜先知，谢伊到底是惊住他一回，就好像在冰层下惊动了一汪碧水。谁都没闭眼睛，只是定定地看着对方。海尔森的脸是冰凉的，嘴唇是柔软的，眼睛里映着极光，瞳孔微微转动，亮晶晶的看着谢伊的眼睛。谢伊庆幸自己脱了手套去捧他的脸，热乎的手心还能为他暖暖。他得寸进尺，吸吮海尔森的嘴唇，搂紧海尔森的腰。他的心砰砰作响，几乎要跳出喉咙口，一直跳到海尔森嘴里，跳到海尔森胸腔里去。  
我爱你。他在心里悄悄说。然而这话不能说出来，这爱不会被明白。  
不知道过了多久，他的意识才从那眼花缭乱如极光一般的情感里清醒过来。谢伊缓缓地退了回去，带着一股决然的心劲看向海尔森。如果海尔森现在给他一袖剑，他也不会后悔。  
大团长探究地看着他，就像在研究一个任务。终于他开口道：“这就是你想要的吗？”  
谢伊茫然地点点头，又摇摇头。  
海尔森弯起嘴角，露出一个了然于心的笑。他伸手拽住谢伊的领口，把他的脸拉到自己面前，另一只手轻轻拂过谢伊右眼上的那条疤痕，打量着谢伊的脸，最终露出某种满意的神情，歪过脸在谢伊的脸颊上亲了一下。  
“那么，”海尔森的伦敦腔魅惑的像是夜神的黑色披风，“只要给你，你就会乖乖的，对吗？”  
谢伊像只楚楚可怜的小狗一样无辜的瞪着眼睛看他，最后点了点头。  
“是的，”他几近绝望的说，“我会乖的。”

海尔森反手勾住他的腰带往船长室里带的时候，寇马克大师的脸都红成朝霞了。门一合上，大团长立刻把他压在门板上，歪头闻了闻他颈窝里冰雪的凉气，还有烟草味和朗姆酒的气息。他今天喝酒了，不然也未必这等大胆。海尔森禁欲了有一阵子了，摧毁兄弟会是最高优先级，他没功夫和某个男人或女人调情。但是现在，他想怎么玩就怎么玩，谢伊·寇马克绝对不会有半分意见。  
“你有过吗？”海尔森在他耳边哈气，“跟男人？”  
谢伊茫然无措地摇摇头。  
“那还真是个好消息。”海尔森歪头对他一笑，后退了几步。谢伊傻乎乎地跟过去，就好像一只小狗在追寻主人手里的骨头。  
“展示给我，谢伊，”大团长慢条斯理地解开红色的领巾，任它落在地板上，然后就是披风，外套，马甲，衬衫，“展示给我，让我看看你能做到什么地步。”  
“你想要什么都可以，”海尔森魅惑地说，他的衬衫敞开来挂在洁白的肩膀上，一点点往下滑，“我给你所有的权限，肆意的对待我，谢伊，我保证怎样我都会很喜欢的。”  
谢伊那张看起来年轻又单纯的脸上露出了着了魔的表情。他愣愣地看着海尔森，在海尔森解开腰带的时候如梦方醒，手指慌乱地摸索着自己身上的金属扣，扯掉枪带。海尔森解了发带，让头发散开，看起来英俊又温柔。他蹲下身帮谢伊解腰带，谢伊的手也在那片胡乱扯着，差点没把腰带扯断。  
海尔森把手贴在他裆上，感觉里面的东西逐渐鼓胀起来。他的下属紧张的跟什么似的，眼巴巴地瞅着他，好像生怕他不满意一样。海尔森心里暗笑，慢慢把他的裤子扯到胯以下，暴露出半硬不硬的阴茎。谢伊微微发抖，就好像太冷一样。  
“你想要什么？”海尔森把手放在上面，感受炙热的温度，“只需要告诉我。你想让我舔你吗？”  
他歪过头，微微露出一点粉红的舌尖，感到手下的东西反应更加激烈。  
“不，”出人意料的谢伊把他拽了起来，靠近了他的脸，“我不要那个。你不需要做到这种地步。”  
“我要你吻我。”  
大团长的眼神晦暗不明。他一只手搂住谢伊的脖子，另一只手挑起谢伊的下巴，犹豫了几秒钟后亲了上去。  
这和第一个吻完全不一样。第一个吻是浅尝辄止的，只是一次试探，这次更深入，滋味更好。海尔森的嘴唇现在变得温热柔软，主动吮吸着对方，挑逗的伸出一个舌尖。谢伊追寻着它，想要把它吸进嘴里尝尝滋味。可海尔森微闭牙关，只留给他这一点舌尖，叫他心痒难忍。终于大团长忍不住笑了一声，捏住他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，深吻了进去。谢伊心脏狂跳，双腿发软，阴茎胀痛，眼睛都忘了闭上，呼吸粗重像是围着纽约跑了一圈的老马。  
他们一直吻到不得不停下来喘口气才算完，谢伊几乎是恋恋不舍地离开了海尔森的嘴唇。他着迷地看着海尔森在昏暗灯光下的脸，和仅仅挂着一件丝绸白衬衫的上身。海尔森的皮肤泛着白光，他修长的脖颈和形状美好的锁骨诱人犯罪，谢伊还斗胆观赏了他的胸膛。海尔森见他看的喜欢，索性抓起他的手按在自己胸口，示意他抚摸。  
谢伊的大脑突然变得无比清醒，又或许是更不清醒，不知从哪儿来的勇气，直接把这个送上门来的美人拦腰抱起往床边走。海尔森又惊又笑，得意地陷在他怀里蹭，极尽勾引之事。  
“你别闹，”谢伊小声说，“我怕把你摔了。”  
“你敢，”海尔森凑过去亲他眼睛上那条疤，“你敢摔了我，今天晚上我就折腾死你。”  
谢伊把他放在床上，又被他一把拽住拉下来，一个踉跄倒在他身上。海尔森柔顺的在他身下躺着，手指温柔的拂过他的脸颊，然后开始给他脱剩下的衣服。谢伊狂热地亲吻海尔森的脸和脖颈，就好像饿了许久的人终于摸到了一块涂了黄油的面包。  
海尔森被他亲的浑身发热。他本不该这么着急，但是谢伊的热情感染了他。他的船长的动作凌乱而毫无章法，这么大年纪的人了还跟十几岁的毛头小子一样。见惯了技术高超的老手，突然冒出来一个青涩的青年也确实新奇。谢伊兴奋地骑在他腰身上，海尔森假装嗔怒地瞪他。  
“你想怎么做？”海尔森扯着他的头发，“我都听你的。”  
“我不知道，”谢伊迷乱地说，“就只是……别动，让我来。”  
他扯掉了海尔森衬衫，也许太过粗鲁了几乎扯坏了那件衣服，但是海尔森看起来没有在意。神识昏沉间他扔掉了所有衣服，俯下身去皮贴皮肉贴肉的和海尔森挨在一起。海尔森的肌肤是微凉的，他却浑身滚烫，烫的海尔森从胸腔深处发出一声叹息。海尔森夹住他的腰，难耐地辗转反侧，两个人像是要吃了对方一样接吻，手指插进对方发间贴紧敏感的头皮。等到谢伊昏昏沉沉地架起他的双腿时，海尔森身上全是他留下的吻痕和咬痕。  
“进来，”海尔森指使他说，“我等了很久了。”  
挤进那具温热紧致的身体时，谢伊叫出了声。也许会有其他船员听见的但是他实在顾及不到，只能喘着气往里顶。海尔森的小穴又湿又热，吸的他头皮发麻，好像肠壁上有无数的小口在争相吮吸他。更要命的是以往那个优雅矜持的大团长，在他冒失的闯入那一刻就消失了。海尔森灰蓝色的瞳孔失神一般看着上方，用气声喘息呻吟，调子越来越高，看起来像是个阔别药品的瘾君子，突然得到了满足。他饥渴已久，蓦然被一个他满意的男人按在身下操干，一时之间居然失去了自控能力，脑子里一片浆糊似的。见谢伊久久不动作，他发出一点类似于啜泣的声音，催促对方尽快带给他快乐。  
他的下属硬的更厉害了，用力顶开过分热情的穴肉，猛地一撞，顶的海尔森一口气上不来差点窒息。他捂住小腹，几乎以为自己被操到了胃，甚至被整个操穿，整个人都被情欲掏空，又被男人的阴茎填满，骨子里长久未被滋养的淫荡完全散发出来，尖叫着索求更多更多更多。谢伊迷恋地啃着海尔森的脖子，下手过重的拧着那对泛着水光的嫣红的乳头，逼出更多的尖叫。没人能阻止谢伊把之前那些幻想施加于这个送上门的海尔森身上，曾经那些一亲芳泽的想法都只是空惘，如今海尔森就在他身下，就炽热潮湿地包裹着他，这一切像是个活泼泼的春梦，催逼着谢伊的小腹收紧再收紧，要他把自己一口气全射进海尔森体内。  
“我爱你，”谢伊·寇马克在快乐和心酸里说，“我爱你，海尔森，我爱你。”  
海尔森因为几乎叫下半身麻木的快感仰起头，脚绷得几近抽筋。  
“干我，”他喘息着说，就好像刚才谢伊说的话只是一阵清风拂过耳边，“为什么慢下来。”  
他的下属咬着他的耳垂，执行了命令，坚硬的顶端用力抵住了他的敏感点，磨的他眼泪横流，四肢百骸都被刺激的瑟瑟发抖。谢伊爱惜地把他亲了又亲，仰慕地抚摸他的胸膛，终于在一次紧缩里抵着海尔森的腺体射了出来。  
海尔森哭了一声，小穴深处流出一股热液浇在谢伊的龟头上，他甚至没感觉到自己射了对方一身。长久干渴的身体终于获得了浇灌，他搂住身上的人气喘吁吁，享受着高潮的层层余韵。  
谢伊在他耳边呢喃着一些傻话，翻来覆去的，最终谢伊还是说：“我爱你，海尔森。”  
大团长半睁着眼睛，笑了一下，虽然没说什么，倒是显得很受用的样子。  
然而还是没说什么。

自从这一天开始，谢伊简直大开眼界。他的大团长一改平日高傲矜持的模样，如传闻里一样想法设法勾引他，在船长室和他花样翻新。这样的海尔森反而更让谢伊移不开眼，也许是因为从来都是海尔森在享用他，而不是他在占有海尔森。海尔森会在某个时刻悠悠走进船长室，在他写航海日记时款款坐在他大腿上，推开那些无趣的纸张，用臀部磨蹭他。海尔森也曾经在深夜来到甲板，看着他掌舵，然后从他身后抱住他揉弄两腿之间，最后变成两个人扶着船舵露天来了一场艳事。最糟糕的一次是海尔森刚解了他裤子，吉斯特就来敲船长室的门，海尔森意味深长地笑着滑到桌下，在吉斯特与他说话时在下面舔弄抚摸，爽的他几乎要叫出声来，又不能不保持安静，偏偏还怕被亲爱的好大副发现桌下还有这么一出。最终他颤抖着射进海尔森嘴里，可敬的大团长从桌子下钻出来时嘴角还带着白浊，正心满意足的舔着嘴唇，好像吃到了梦寐以求的大餐。至于之后谢伊在放着船队航海图的桌子上把他操到高潮，把航海图搞的水汪汪的事情，自不必说。  
两个人每天都沉浸在这种淫乱的生活里，周围的人尽管没怎么看在眼里，但也都心知肚明。左右没有什么正事，返回美洲的旅程也无聊的很，两人差不多每天都会在床上不知满足的互相索取，直到天光熹微精疲力尽。海尔森一天比一天显得淫荡而妖娆，在外人面前却还是背着手优雅从容，这种反差叫谢伊恨不能当着别人的面吃了他。如果可以，谢伊很想在上他的时候招呼水手们一起观看，让大家看看美洲圣殿大团长是何等饥渴难耐，淫乱不堪，会欲擒故纵引诱男人，会张开双腿满足下属的性欲。一定会很有趣，如果谢伊掰开他的腿给水手们观赏他水光潋滟，会为男人的阴茎自动湿润的小洞，告诉他们这里有多能吃。谢伊已经可以想象到，水手们会笑谈着怎样粗俗的言论，会怎么轮番侮辱这位高贵冷艳的大团长。如果这样，海尔森那冰山一样的心会波动吗，他会害怕，会生气吗。  
幻想归幻想，无法实现，毕竟谢伊惜命，也舍不得把海尔森分享出去。他不过是因为海尔森的冷酷无情而心生怨恨罢了。不管他怎么爱海尔森，怎么掏心掏肺，海尔森都只是一笑而过，像是玩游戏过家家一样享受他炽热的爱情。好在他从不后悔这段爱恋，至少海尔森很清楚他的心意。

莫林根号花了三个多月的时间才得以停靠在纽约的港口。谢伊安排水手们整修，他自己也收拾好一切，又将阿纳森堡托人照看。接下来他就会扬帆起航，去寻找一个其实海尔森不见得真的需要的先行者之盒，只为了让海尔森疑心尽消，不必担心他在美洲谋逆。  
准备出发的那一天，天气格外的晴朗，谢伊看着水手们准备着起航，怅然若失。  
海尔森·肯威站在他身边，背着双手，披风猎猎作响，还是那副优雅高贵，从容不迫的模样。  
“那我走了。”谢伊说。  
大团长那双敏锐地眼睛盯住他，然后目光柔和下来：“谢伊，你多保重。”  
“我问你一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“你有没有——有没有一点喜欢我？”  
海尔森诧异地扬起眉毛，仿佛没想到谢伊会说出这话，思虑一下随即说：“有的。”  
谢伊笑了一下。他的眼睛亮亮的，使劲看着海尔森舍不得眨眼。他在努力记住这个人脸上所有的细节，那双灰蓝色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，坚毅的下巴，那副虚假礼貌的笑容，没有一点真情的眼神。谢伊满怀心酸看了又看，一直看到海尔森都不耐烦了，忍不住催他走，说自己在波士顿还有事。说完好像海尔森自己也觉得有点不妥，摸了摸谢伊的脸以示安抚。  
“快走吧，记得写信。”最终海尔森还是说。  
“好的，”谢伊低声说，“只要你想。”  
说完这话，谢伊转身上了船。他最后看了一眼海尔森——那般风姿出众，身材挺拔的立在港口，这辈子都不会再遇见这种人了——就把船掉了头，刻意不叫自己回头，毫无留恋般开了出去。  
三秒钟后他低声问一边的大副：“他还在吗？”  
吉斯特瞥了一眼：“大团长吗？走了。”  
寇马克船长嗯了一声，到底没有回头看。莫林根号扬着红帆开了出去，离纽约越来越远，离谢伊的家乡也越来越远。  
谢伊·寇马克再也没有回过美洲。他一年一封信也泥沉大海一般毫无音信，海尔森大概很忙，并没有时间回一枚弃子的书信。只有一次，谢伊告诉他自己要结婚的消息，他回了一封信，用寥寥数语表达了祝贺之情，并表示谢伊以后也不必回美洲，在法国安家落户再好不过了。  
谢伊对着回信笑了笑，把它收进抽屉，就好像收起一个年少时节的梦一样。从此他再也没有给海尔森写过信。  
终此一生，他都没能再和海尔森·肯威相见。


	8. 【番外】ALL希基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从希基跟海尔森上了床，他就越来越不用心办事，大团长始终按住不动，终于在希基闯了祸后，约翰逊奉命给了他一点教训……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……时间线在李海参，约翰逊海参，希基海参之后。主要篇幅其实是约翰逊/希基，但有海参/希基，查尔斯/希基提及，李海参和希基海参暗示……反正很乱啦！  
> 警告：打屁股，daddy kink，轮x等

希基差不多是被大团长拽着后领子提溜回来的。他那顶有意俏皮打扮的牛仔帽捏在手里，腰间极心爱的枪也没了踪影，衣服还算完好，只是沾了灰尘。这位素日风流倜傥的花花公子一扫得意洋洋的模样，垂头丧气，不过被拽进绿龙酒馆的门时不忘给年轻的女招待丢个媚眼，收获了女招待一个飞吻。  
海尔森·肯威铁青着脸，一路把他提溜到了二楼房间。正坐在一起说话的威廉·约翰逊大师和查尔斯李一起转过头来看他。查尔斯李幸灾乐祸地笑了，约翰逊则不赞同地摇了摇头。  
“很高兴你平安归来，托马斯。”约翰逊大师说，但是语气里并没有几分高兴。  
大团长终于松开了手。希基整了整衣服，嬉皮笑脸地把手往海尔森腰上放。  
“我知道错了嘛，大团长，”他不知死活地说，“我保证以后好好伺候你，就今晚怎么样？”  
其他两人一起翻了个白眼。  
海尔森一把推开了他，看起来冷漠而又疏离，希基不得不站直一点，摆出一副严肃的样子。  
“真的那么生气吗？”他还是有点委屈地问。  
海尔森不理他，去跟约翰逊说话：“约翰逊大师，你的随从，我给你救回来了，但是他这阵子惹了多少事，你也不是不知道。我不想管他，我也管不了他，还是你来收拾他吧，”他说完这话皱起了眉头，“为了你我跑了两天，腰疼得很。查尔斯，过来，我们去隔壁。”  
希基怨念地盯着查尔斯李忠心不二地跟在大团长身后离开，显然是要准备给大团长揉揉腰。他还没抱怨，就被约翰逊一巴掌呼在了头上。  
“威廉！”他高声控诉着，“你也要欺负我吗？”  
“欺负你？”约翰逊大师怒气冲冲地拧住他的耳朵，“来来来，告诉我，你是怎么进监狱的！”  
他的随从瘪着嘴，一时间说不出话来。  
“你是犯了哪门子毛病，让你去跟踪目标，你办的倒是不错，可你跟踪完就在街上跟英军打起来了？”  
“他推我！”希基像是小孩一样激愤起来，“他！推！我！而且我是完成任务后才回过头去找他的，谁知道附近有一队的人啊……”他越说声音越小，心虚地瞥了一眼约翰逊。他的主人捏住他的下巴，仔细地看看他的脸。  
“还记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
“记得，”希基撅着嘴，“你救了我，你说以后我跟着你，不会有人欺负我的。”  
约翰逊愣了一下笑道：“你那时候年纪还小，谁知道你现在长的这么歪。”  
他的随从把头一扭甩掉下巴上的手，抱着肩膀：“你猜怎么着，跟我打温情牌没用！我惹了祸，我认，你想怎么罚我？”  
“你似乎没觉得自己做错了。”  
“因为我本来就没做错。”希基气恼地说。  
“那我罚你有什么意义呢？”  
“哼，也许是跟大团长交差？好歹你的仕途还在他手里握着呢。”  
下一秒他便后悔了他的言语不逊，因为约翰逊猛地把他推到墙上，用手臂卡住他的喉咙。  
“你越来越会胡说八道了，希基。”  
“抱歉，先生，我很抱歉，”希基艰难地又熟练地道着歉，“我再也不这样了。”  
“我会惩罚你，”他的主人依旧这么按着他，平日里那副礼貌平和的模样一扫而空，“托马斯，你应该做好心理准备了。我会打击你，压榨你，告诉你反抗我的意愿是多么的可笑又可怜。”  
“你想怎么惩罚我？对我好点，”希基半是玩笑半是讨饶，“要打我的屁股了吗，爹地？”  
“是啊，不乖的小托马斯，”约翰逊在他耳边低声说，“你猜对了。”  
希基懵了两秒钟才意识到这不是个玩笑。他吓得挣扎起来又被狠狠按住。  
“你疯了吗，威廉？”他惊恐不安地说，“别这样，我他妈的没准备好要上你的床。”  
“早晚的事儿，”他的主人用膝盖顶住他的两腿之间，“你猜怎么着，我犯的最大的错误就是没有在你十几岁的时候就把你拖上床。那个时候是你看起来最美味的时候，该死的良心让我不要毁掉一个孩子。”  
“你现在也不该毁掉我。”希基眨着眼。  
“你已经被毁掉了，”约翰逊回答，“你最近有一件事情是认认真真办的吗？自从你爬上了大团长的床，就开始仗着他喜欢你玩忽职守。”  
“你吃醋了吗？”希基因为腿间的压力倒吸着冷气，“老约翰逊，少他妈的干糊涂事，快放开我。”  
“不，”他的主人斩钉截铁地说，“我说了，要打你的屁股。如果你不听话，我就把你交给大团长。”  
“你还不如把我给他！”希基一顿哀嚎。  
“他会直接捅穿你的脖子，托马斯。”  
听了这话，希基沉默了下来。约翰逊可以在他脸上看见各种自我斗争和思考。最终希基小声说：“别把我给他。你要我怎么做？”  
现在约翰逊满意了。这个永远满怀得意的小混蛋终于开始学会了屈服。他松开希基叫他喘口气，然后慢条斯理地坐在床边，解开他的袍子。  
“脱了裤子，过来。”  
希基嘟嘟囔囔，慢吞吞地解开腰带，一点点把裤子褪到脚踝处，极力拖延时间。约翰逊的眼睛尽情地汲取着这美景，欣赏那双常年藏在裤子下又白又直的腿，和腿间晃晃悠悠的玩意儿。希基确实有讨姑娘们喜欢的资本。  
“过来，”约翰逊平静地把自己的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，“趴在我腿上，就像是个乖孩子那样。”  
“乖孩子”不情不愿，一点点挪过去，被约翰逊一把拉进怀里，按在腿上。现在希基裸着下身，裤子堪堪挂在脚踝上，约翰逊却衣着整洁，唯有阴茎直挺挺地露在外面，看起来正经又猥亵。希基不得不被他浑身摸了个遍，很不听话地在他腿上扭动。  
“翻过去。”男人吩咐他。希基听话地翻过去趴在他大腿上，把雪白的屁股和臀缝间从未觉醒的肉穴展露给他。暴露感和小孩子一样的姿势让他难得羞愧一次，就算试图把对方想象成一个美女，也太怪异了。哪位姑娘会打男人屁股呢？  
他大气不敢出，感觉男人粗糙的手轻轻抚摸过他的臀肉。这太他妈诡异了，他知道自己脸都羞得通红，屁股紧张地一直在抖，生怕突然间遭受灭顶之灾。  
“别紧张，”约翰逊的声音与以前一样温柔而又安抚，“绷着会更痛。”  
“别打太重，”希基小心翼翼地说，“先生，求你。”  
话音刚落，约翰逊手起手落，啪的一声拍在那对白屁股上，疼的希基“啊”了一声，大腿直抽筋。臀肉上顿时浮起一个鲜红的掌印。  
“威廉·约翰逊！”他暴怒地喊道，想要挣扎又被对方用腿死死夹住。  
“你这样叫会让大团长和查尔斯李听到的。”约翰逊悠然道。  
“去他妈的！你放开我，老变态！”  
“你应该叫我什么？”  
“老变态！”  
这话一出口，男人直接噼哩啪啦一通打，希基猝不及防，疼的不行，偏又挣扎不开，一时间只觉得屁股火辣辣的，外加羞愧难当，便大声叫骂起来。可他骂的越是难听，约翰逊打的越是用力，把他的屁股都打的通红肿胀，火烧火燎。一边打，约翰逊还一边把指尖粗鲁不堪地往他小穴里顶，疼的他大喊大叫。  
“告诉我，你该叫我什么？”  
希基喘了口气，终于服了软：“先生，先生，饶了我吧。啊！”他在突然的痛击下尖叫出声，“到底该叫什么啊！”  
“你觉得呢？”约翰逊依旧温和地反问。  
希基懵了一会儿，终于丢下了全部尊严。  
“Daddy，”他泪水涟涟，也不知道自己为何而哭，“Daddy，饶了我。”  
“乖孩子，”约翰逊的手心温暖的捂在他头上，“我会轻点打你的。”  
Daddy履行了他的诺言。他的手轻柔地抚摸着希基痛楚的臀肉，让希基休息了一会儿，这才继续他的惩罚。  
每一次拍打都让希基的羞愧之心更盛，疼痛也从未停止过。他的视野里只有地板和约翰逊的裤腿。努力的不让自己发出丢人的声音，他恍惚地研究起地板上的一块污渍。女招待做事真是不尽心，这里怎么有这么大一块污渍，形状看起来跟根鸡巴似的——他差点就笑出声，随即又想到自己的屁股里会被捅进什么，顿时笑不出来了。  
等到约翰逊终于停止拍击后，希基的双腿已经软趴趴的了。他的屁股又红又肿，又烫又痛，阴茎也软绵绵的贴在约翰逊大腿上。当约翰逊温柔地抚摸他的臀肉时，这个不争气的家伙居然精神了起来。  
操，别这样，兄弟，别这样。他在心里暗自与那根玩意儿沟通着。别叫我更丢脸了，现在不是跟姑娘光屁股玩游戏的时候，你能不能冷静一下不要让人以为我是个被打屁股打到硬的变态。  
“托马斯？乖孩子，”约翰逊的声音阴冷的像魔鬼一样吓得他打了个哆嗦，“我不知道你喜欢这个。”  
哦操！  
“你他妈的在摸我。”希基辩驳说，不过这个听起来挺无力的。于此同时他也意识到，约翰逊正硬邦邦地顶着他的腹部。  
“你也不比我强，老变态，”他不失时机地回嘴道，“打别人屁股都能硬起来，哈……妈的，好像也没什么不对的。”  
于是他屁股上又遭受了一次重击。  
“Daddy！”他惊呼道，“我错了！我错了！”  
“真的知道错了？”  
“知道了知道了！”他拼命点头，低眉顺眼，“放我下来吧，Daddy，我好累。”  
Daddy大发慈悲地松开了他，让他能顺着Daddy的腿滑到地板上休息一下。他的脸就在那块污渍旁边。盯着那块污渍看了一会儿，又偷偷瞥了眼约翰逊腿间精神焕发的阴茎，他在心里哀嚎起来。  
今天确实是跑不掉了。

顶着个红肿疼痛的屁股，希基也不得不履行身为随从的职责。他把自己扒光，然后帮约翰逊脱去那身印第安风格的袍子。脱裤子和靴子时他不得不跪下来伺候，因为他屁股疼的要死，不敢蹲也不敢弯腰。等到他把那双讨厌的鹿皮靴子扔到一边后，立刻被按着头把脸贴上约翰逊的阴茎。  
“真的吗！”他的声音闷闷的，“你确定？”  
“我很确定，乖孩子，”约翰逊——Daddy稳重地回答，“听话，好好的舔我，我会给你奖励的。”  
“你真是世上最猥琐的爸爸，”希基打趣说，伸出舌头舔了下那根滴着水的玩意儿，“你真走运，我的舌头除了大团长，还没伺候过哪位呢。”  
“哦，那我很乐意享受连大团长都为之着迷的服务。”  
希基被他夸的心花怒放，愉快地把他吞进了嘴里，滑过舌面，一直插进喉咙。约翰逊太长了去，希基感觉自己确实吞不下去，便腾出一只手熟练地抚摸照顾不到的部分。他停了一会儿让自己分泌出足够唾液，这才顺畅地吞吐起另一个男人的鸡巴，用舌头一点点舔舐，让龟头顶撞在自己的嗓子眼，满口腔都是男人的麝香味。约翰逊舒适地叹息着，轻抚自家随从的头发，鼓励他吞的更深更多。然而希基何等狡猾，才不肯委屈自己的喉咙，有意做出吞不下去的样子，希望约翰逊放过他。  
然而这是惩罚，不是性爱。Daddy不高兴了，按住他的后脑勺就使劲往喉咙里插。希基发出咳呛的声音，试图推开约翰逊，却被死死按住插的更深。他不断发出干呕的声音，难受的眼泪哗哗掉，可他的喉咙已经不再是他自己的，而是一个模仿阴道的用具，只能被迫接受男人阴茎的操干，尽心尽力地按摩服侍。约翰逊抓着他的头发逼迫他吞吐，一下下干到他的喉咙，欣赏着他眼泪汪汪地哀求眼神。希基无助地哭泣，几近窒息，眼冒金星，终于在晕过去的前一刻，被拽着吐出嘴里的东西，一面咳嗽着一面被射了一脸的浓精，顺着脸颊往下滑落，有的还沾在眼睫毛上，散发着精液独有的腥膻气息，看起来就是个在街头暗巷伺候男人的荡妇。  
希基倒在地板上去，咳得肺都快炸了才缓过来。约翰逊从容不迫地坐在床边等着，希基一缓过神就就被他拽上了床。  
“操你妈的，威廉，操你的。”希基嗓子哑的不成样子。  
“注意礼仪，孩子。”约翰逊淡然地说，却吓得希基打了个哆嗦。  
“是的，Daddy。”  
“翻个身，如果你觉得这样屁股会好受点的话。”  
“感谢上帝，”希基嘟囔着翻身趴在床上，“我好痛。”  
“会好的，”约翰逊揉了揉他的头发，“我回头给你抹点药，你休息几天就行。”  
希基对着床单傻笑了一声，随即被抵在穴口的阴茎吓了一跳。  
“威廉？不！你不能直接……”  
“我能，”约翰逊冷酷地说，“这是惩罚，孩子，我不是要让你享受。”  
“Daddy，求你，我会受伤的，”希基慌乱极了，心脏砰砰跳，“至少……至少用点什么，口水也行！”  
身后的人犹豫了一下，最终采纳了他的建议，把手指捅进他的嘴里。希基歪着脸，乖巧地舔着，极力舔的湿润些。  
约翰逊收回手指，不留情面地往穴口捅了两根，忽略了希基抓紧床单发出的痛呼。希基咬着牙忍耐。他从来没有这种经历，也知道这次约翰逊不会对他太温柔，倘若不想遭受更多的痛苦，唯有乖乖的不要反抗，挺过去就算完了。  
即便想的这么清楚，被硬生生挤开肠肉时他还是疼到哭出声。约翰逊安抚地按住他结实的背，啃咬着他的肩膀。以往总是活力无穷的花花公子希基现在却疼的失了魂儿，在他身下低声啜泣。约翰逊亲眼看着这孩子从十几岁长到现在，从年少轻狂到看似更加轻狂实则心里有数。每每希基潇洒地转动枪柄，或者眉眼带笑地跟姑娘们调情，又或是仗着他宠爱，没大没小地跟他勾肩搭背时，他心里都隐隐的悸动，想要给希基套个项圈，藏在家里，然后吞吃入腹。现在希基彻底失了他万花丛中过的神气活现，肿着屁股趴在约翰逊身下被操的眼泪汪汪。  
希基只觉得有根烧的通红的烙铁正插在自己屁股，顶的他大气不敢出。约翰逊用手指揉弄他敏感的穴口，想让他放松些，反而激的他打哆嗦。于是他的主人放弃了温柔手段，按住他就开始用力操干，简直要把他操出一个洞来。希基尖叫出声，疼的要死要活，哀求约翰逊轻点慢点。然而约翰逊哪里肯理他，只是一味地抽插，享受穴肉本能地包裹和吸吮。  
希基像个被人强暴的良家妇女，趴在床上哭喊，下面肉穴被人狠狠操干，哭的床单都湿了一大片，嘴里呜咽着说不清楚话，约翰逊的胯部不断撞在他屁股上，撞的他更疼更难受。他就这样被玩弄施暴，又委屈又难过，正哭的带劲，却听见隔壁一声巨响，像是有什么东西砸在地上了。约翰逊一愣，停了下来，两个人一起瞪着眼睛听隔壁的动静。  
“怎么回事，”希基喃喃道，“隔壁是大团长跟查尔斯李吧，嘿！”希基突然精神起来，“猜猜他俩干啥呢！”  
约翰逊放缓了动作，慢慢在那会咬人的小穴里抽插，竟干出一片黏稠的水声。希基眯着眼，侧耳听着隔壁的动静，一副八卦至极的模样，早就忘了自己屁股疼了。  
听着听着，动静没听见，自己嘴里的动静倒是不小。约翰逊顶着他的敏感点磨，磨的他一阵阵打颤，疼痛渐渐消失，后穴酥麻不已。而且约翰逊越干水声越大，最后简直水漫金山，床单都湿了一片，希基被他干的发浪，骨子里那股骚劲全出来了，食髓知味地扭着屁股，下半身舒服的跟通了电似的，快感一波跟着一波，嘴里乱七八糟说着不知羞耻的话。一会儿叫哥哥一会儿叫爸爸，哭着要Daddy把他操到饱。约翰逊把他填的满满的，进的格外深入，简直能操进他的胃。希基爽的一阵乱扭，湿滑的像只搁浅的鱼，非要约翰逊按住他才能够开膛破肚。  
“那么，”在高潮的前一刻约翰逊咬着牙问他，“你现在知道错了吗？”  
他可怜的孩子烧干了脑子，茫然地看着他。  
算了。约翰逊苦笑了一下，把精液灌进饱受折磨的小穴。希基被他射的又难受又爽，哭叫着射了一床单。  
约翰逊拔出来，欣赏着那依旧红肿的屁股，白浊慢慢从臀缝里那合不上嘴的小穴里淌出来，格外好看。  
“我疼……”希基的声音细若蚊蚋。  
“屁股疼还是洞疼？”  
“去你的吧……都疼……”  
约翰逊怜爱地把他翻过来，给他喂了点水。希基乖巧的不像他自己，喝完水便叹口气躺了下来。  
“累死了，”他抱怨说，“这下惩罚结束了吗？”  
“要大团长决定。”约翰逊说。他拉过被子给希基盖上，看着希基闭目养神，自己则穿了衣服走出了房间。  
海尔森和查尔斯李已经在外面桌子上坐着了。海尔森头发有些凌乱，面色潮红，衣服还算整齐，查尔斯李正给他倒茶喝。  
“好了？”海尔森斜眼瞥向约翰逊，带了点妩媚的意思，“我希望你有好好惩罚他。”  
“是啊，”约翰逊说，“我猜这几天他不会想要下床了。”  
“最好是这样，”大团长站起来，“我去看看他。”  
约翰逊愣了愣，最终还是没阻止海尔森进屋。查尔斯李对他一歪头。  
“你自己家的随从，味道不错吧？”  
“挺好的。”约翰逊心不在焉地说。  
“哦，那你一定不介意回头我也去享用一下——别误会，我不是真的对他感兴趣，只是想看他吃瘪的样子。”  
“当然啦，”约翰逊笑了起来，“我明白，他一定会很生气的。”  
这时候屋里响起一声尖叫，然后就是一声啜泣。希基的声音里带着哭腔。  
“大团长，不，求您……我好累……呃啊……”  
“哦天哪，”查尔斯李笑了起来，“真是个不小的教训。”  
“足够这孩子安分一阵子了。”约翰逊悠然自得地喝着茶，听着希基委屈的哭声。  
最终连查尔斯李也完事儿的时候，天都快黑了。约翰逊等所有人走了，才背着手走进了房间。  
他的男孩确实被好好操过了。希基浑身都是青紫吻痕，脸上头发上都散发着精液的气味，双腿大张瘫在床上，腿间汨汨流出一汪白色的精液，任谁看都觉得是被狠狠轮奸了一顿。更不要提屁股被打的更加红肿，显然在约翰逊之后又有人动了他的屁股。大团长下手尚有分寸，查尔斯李肯定没留情面，他和希基素来不对盘。  
约翰逊有点担心地看着他，拿湿毛巾给他擦了身，又拿了消肿去淤的药给他抹了抹，翻看了他一时间合不上的穴口。希基始终一言不发，搞的约翰逊都有点害怕了。  
“大团长就算了，”他终于开口了，“干嘛让查尔斯李那个混蛋进来。你明知我不喜欢他。”  
“好了，不会有下次了，”约翰逊安慰他，“有我在，查尔斯李别再想动你一根手指头。”  
希基撅着嘴，伸出手臂要他躺下。约翰逊在他身边躺下来，把他搂进怀里。  
“托马斯，”他低语道，“我知道你从来没有真的关心教团，你只是在追随我，追随那些报酬，金钱，我也不要求你忠心耿耿，我只要求你一件事——”  
“你的命是我救的，我要你爱惜它，无论什么时候，保护好自己，别再把自己弄进监狱了。”  
希基一时间默然无语。过了一会儿他突然抬起头在约翰逊嘴角上亲了一口，随即把脸埋在约翰逊怀里。这是他们之间第一个吻，蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止。  
“知道了知道了，不会再进监狱了，”希基在他怀里又羞又恼地说，“放心吧，在你死之前，我才不会有事呢。”


	9. 【大结局】康纳/海参

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时过境迁，海尔森已然年老，有一天他发现他还有个儿子，而且是一个……胸大腰细腿长的儿子？最终他找到了一个归宿。

在某个寒冷的冬天，海尔森躺在达文波特庄园的床上，蜷缩在温暖的被子下，睁着眼看外面黑乎乎的天色。屋里壁炉烧的旺旺的，偶然发出噼啪声，使得室内热的好像与室外的雪夜不是同一个世界。他的儿子躺在身边，睡姿扭曲，嘴巴微张，睡的脸通红，浑身滚烫。海尔森嫌弃地看了看，翻个身抱住了他，长叹了口气。  
真不明白怎么会走到这个地步。一切的开端……在……在天鹰号上。

在这一对父子达成合作共识后，他们登上了天鹰号以追赶丘奇。海尔森知道自己有点太疯狂了。他本该早早的把康纳弄死，是的，这是他的儿子，但这也是个刺客，一个要了约翰逊和希基的命的刺客。如果查尔斯李知道他居然敢和康纳合作，一定不会高兴。不仅为了威廉和托马斯的死，也为了教团的未来。这纯粹就是引狼入室。  
可海尔森就这么做了。他一生没有接触过正常的家庭氛围，突然有个儿子出来，让他开始怀念起很早很早以前的童年。尽管……事实证明……当他俩相处时，海尔森没找到做父亲的感觉，康纳明显也没什么做儿子的觉悟。不过海尔森依然可以安慰自己，与康纳合作纯粹是自己想利用康纳。  
他们之间一直不顺利。争吵，冷战，争吵，冷战。海尔森习惯发号施令，而康纳习惯随心所欲，再加上圣殿骑士与刺客的矛盾，几乎没有一天他们是真正和平共处的，有时吵到最后，他们都忘了到底在吵什么。  
即便如此，康纳也忍着海尔森一张嘴就是尖酸刻薄冷嘲热讽，并没有把海尔森赶去船舱，而是和他一起住船长室。尽管有些时候，康纳自己都想搬着被子滚去船舱，离海尔森那张嘴远远的。  
又是一个风平浪静的夜晚，父子俩结束了今天第十三次斗嘴，暂时性和好，回船长室休息。康纳任劳任怨地铺好床，海尔森习惯性地抱着肩看别人干活。最终父子俩舒舒服服地躺在床上，开始有一搭没一搭地谈话，他们谈波士顿的冬天，谈纽约的酒馆，然后谈到纽约酒馆门口的姑娘们，话题非常自然而然地偏向了水手们和姑娘的故事。康纳侧过身，双手乖巧地放在枕头上，讲了几个熟识的水手，如何追求喜欢的女人，千方百计地讨好心上人，努力地攒钱想要结婚。当他这么讲的时候，那些故事全都成了最纯洁的爱情故事，堪比罗密欧与朱丽叶，跟水手们嚼着烟草喝着朗姆讲出来的粗俗艳事一点也不一样。海尔森几乎笑出声，尤其是在看到年轻的刺客满脸认真时，憋笑憋的都快要岔气了。  
“告诉我，康纳，”他努力遏制自己真的笑出来，以免又引发一场父子的搏斗，“你多大了？”  
“二十，”康纳不屑地说，“干嘛，你又不是不知道。”  
“那你……碰过女人吗？”  
康纳陷入了沉思。这个话题确实有点……不过男人之间，谈的最多总是女人，就算是他们是父子也不能免俗。康纳又不是小孩子，海尔森觉得这个话题完全适宜。  
“你指怎么样的碰？”康纳纠结着说，“我还碰过我妈妈呢，算吗？”  
“天哪，这当然不算，”海尔森翻了个白眼，他不想在现在这个时候想起他是怎么和吉奥……不，不要，“我是指，别的什么女人——你别拿族母和女童什么的敷衍我——比如，跟你差不多大，你又很喜欢她的这种……”  
“哦！”原住民青年的脸上露出了恍然大悟地表情，“我懂你意思了！我抱过一个姑娘，这算不算？”  
“我的天，康纳，”海尔森有点惊喜地说，“我没想到你还有这种本事。那个姑娘怎么样？”  
“米莉恩吗？她很好，”康纳眨着眼睛，“她是个猎人，短刀用的很好。你真该看看她耍短刀的样子，我看世上没有一个人能像她刷的那么漂亮。”  
米莉恩，所以这就是康纳心上人的名字，听起来不是个莫霍克人，说不定是个白人。还是个女猎手，也挺不错。海尔森不能指望儿子结识什么大家闺秀，毕竟他自己也还不是跟一个莫霍克女猎手生了个孩子。  
“那么，”海尔森的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧，“她漂亮吗？”  
“我不知道她算不算漂亮，”康纳摸着下巴，“但是……我觉得……她还挺可爱的……”  
“那么你已经抱过她了？”海尔森乘胜追击，“感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉……她很轻，”康纳回答，“而且我很担心她伤势加重。”  
“她受伤了？”  
“对，当我发现她时，她被偷猎者所伤，倒在地上呼救。”  
所以这还是个英雄救美的故事。海尔森觉得自己可能低估康纳了。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我把她抱起来，抱到达文波特庄园，阿基里斯为她包扎伤口。她问我可不可以留在这里打猎，我说当然可以，从此她在家园住了下来。”  
英雄救美，然后收留美人。海尔森倒吸了一口气。康纳看起来板板正正，淳朴天真，没想到还有这等手段。  
“那你经常去找她吗？”  
“是啊，尤其是在我需要毛皮的时候，有时我们也一起去打猎。”  
一对年青男女，丛林漫步，说是打猎，实则什么事儿干不出来。海尔森忍住不露出什么奇怪的笑容。  
“那么，你是怎么抱到她的？”  
“你怎么又说回去了？”康纳埋怨地说，“我都说了，她受伤了，我把她抱去阿基里斯那里的。”  
“啊？”海尔森一脸迷茫，“之后你就没再抱过她了吗？”  
“我闲着没事为什么要抱她？”康纳像看傻子一样看着海尔森，“诺里斯会不高兴的。”  
啊？  
“诺里斯又是哪位？”海尔森接近崩溃，“他为什么会不高兴？”  
“因为他喜欢米莉恩啊，”他的儿子振振有词，“我还帮他采花送给她来着。”  
海尔森崩溃了。  
“所以……你说的碰过女人……是指米莉恩受伤的时候你抱了她？”  
“对啊，”康纳拧起眉毛，“她跟我差不多大，我也很喜欢她，家园所有人都喜欢她，这完全符合你的问题的条件。”  
“哦，说的对，”海尔森干巴巴地说，“有道理，太有道理了。这其中只有一个问题。”  
“是什么？”  
“我说的碰，是那种……比如你很喜欢一个女人，于是你亲了她……”  
“哈？亲了才算碰吗？”  
“差不多吧，”海尔森无力地说，“当然还可以……碰更多……”  
“怎么样才算……碰更多？”  
海尔森瞪着他。  
“你干嘛瞪我？”康纳不甘示弱地瞪了回去，翻个身背对着他，“我不理你了，说话莫名其妙的。”  
“我莫名其妙？你才莫名其妙吧？”  
“我懒得理你，”康纳自顾自闭上眼睛，“你就是想跟我吵架，我才不叫你得逞，哼！”  
海尔森——彻底傻眼了。这是个什么情况？他的儿子是真傻还是假傻？他儿子二十了，却听不明白他的意思，也无法正常的和另一个男人谈论某些话题。  
第一反应就是都怪阿基里斯·达文波特，显然这位导师并没有注重某些方面的教育，但随即海尔森沮丧地发现刺客导师应该没有这种义务，该这么做的其实是父母。也就是说，父母的缺失导致康纳在这性的方面迟钝成这样。换句话说，都怪他自己。  
海尔森怀着震惊的心情，盯着船长室的房顶看了半天，直到康纳转身催他睡觉才回过神来。他盯着康纳看了一会儿，康纳被他盯得不自在了，摸了摸鼻子，闭上眼睛试图睡着。直到海尔森伸出手来摸他的腰。  
“干什么？”康纳又气又笑地睁开眼睛。海尔森无法自制地注意到他那双像是焦糖一样甜蜜的眼睛，硬朗的面孔和诱人的肤色。这不是海尔森第一次……垂涎于自己的亲生儿子了。在他第一次在监狱见到这孩子时，他就在为那宽厚隆起的胸部，不堪一握的细腰，修长结实的长腿而心动。  
尽管年轻时曾纵情欲海（实际情况可能比这个词还严重），但是随着年龄的增长，海尔森逐渐在对这种事失去兴趣，而且他一直没有发掘新的情人——没必要，他献身于约翰逊之流很大程度上是为了让这些人心甘情愿听他差遣，长期以来教团高层没有人员变动。海尔森一度以为自己失去了性趣，不需要再在这些事上花心思了。  
但是康纳的出现改变了这一切。他的心重新活泛起来。深夜里他破天荒地抚摸自己时，想的全是刺客的胸膛和腰肢，他在心里幻想着，那刺客的裤子里藏了怎样的猛兽，可以把他带上怎样的高潮。有时也有负罪感，毕竟他们是亲生父子，海尔森对血缘还是有所依恋，但是他对于父子关系实在太缺乏概念了。最终，他坦然接受了他的欲望，并且开始在心里盘算着是否能一箭双雕。  
“别摸我了，”康纳嘟囔着，“我要睡觉了，父亲。”  
然而海尔森满肚子的话要说。  
“有个问题，康纳。”  
“你今晚问题真多。”  
“你真的知道……怎么跟人亲热吗？”  
康纳叹了口气：“你是指情侣之间的那种吗？”  
“我确实是这个意思。”  
“行吧，”康纳表情严肃起来，“嗯，他们会接吻，会拥抱，我知道他们会一起睡觉——”  
“睡觉？你用的词还真是贴合。”  
“我们也在一起睡觉啊，”康纳不耐烦了，“这有什么呢？只是我们不接吻而已。”  
海尔森沉默了一会儿。  
“哦，”他艰难地开口了，“你可真是个……小处男……”  
康纳瞪着他。  
“好吧，我知道有那么一回事，”康纳认输了，“就……两个人之间有那么一回事，我知道，只是我不知道具体怎样而已。而且我干嘛要知道，我还没有意中人。”  
“你非得等有了意中人才去知道？”海尔森讽刺说，“等你有了意中人，你会发现你还是不知道怎么回事。真糟糕，你的意中人一直等着你可你就是不知道应该……”  
“别说了！”刺客恼羞成怒，“你的嘴能不能歇歇？”  
“平心而论，康纳，你真的不想知道吗？”  
康纳的表情看起来不太想跟海尔森讨论这种事，但是他也没办法跟别人去讨论，最终好奇明显占了上风。  
“你会讲给我吗？”  
“这个嘛，”海尔森一本正经地说，“鉴于我是你的父亲，康纳，我想我在这方面确实有所责任。”  
“好的……”他的儿子上套了，“那么……你要怎么讲给我？”  
海尔森的手还在他腰上，一直没有挪走，温热的捂着手心，那个地方看起来结实摸起来却这么柔软，但一旦发力就会变得柔韧有力，这么想着叫海尔森心神摇曳。  
“你看，孩子，”他半是迷恋半是诱哄地凑过去缓缓抱住了康纳，康纳的惊讶溢于言表却没有轻举妄动，“我可以好好教给你，反正这里只有你我。”  
当他把手伸下去隔着裤子抓住康纳的阴茎时，康纳彻底惊到了，猛地一震想要摆脱他，却因为关键地方在海尔森手里不敢动作太大。  
“放开我！”他低声说，脸庞以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
“你这么摸过自己吗？”海尔森凑近他在他耳边低语，引诱玩弄自己的儿子对他来说就好像一场有趣的挑战，尤其是儿子特别不上道的时候。康纳扭动了一下身体，于是他的阴茎不可避免地在海尔森手心里摩擦，尽管还隔着裤子，但是已经足以他敏感地哆嗦了一下。  
“我能把手伸进你的裤子吗？”海尔森问，这话说的一本正经以至于康纳目瞪口呆，“那样你会感觉更好一点。这没什么的，我保证。”  
就算是没有和父亲生活过，康纳也明白这不是父子之间该发生的，但——海尔森的语调不知怎的像浸了蜜一样诱惑，他的手骨节分明，这是来自另一个人的体温，温柔地捂在自己那里。康纳承认自己被诱惑了。被好奇心，被海尔森的声音，手指，眼睛，容貌，还有海尔森身为父亲的身份深深诱惑了。虽然长久的时间里，康纳都对亲生父亲充满好奇和憧憬，但海尔森的坏脾气和尖牙利齿让他对父亲失去了期待。但是现在……父亲前所未有的温柔……让他很想接下这个邀请。  
“好吧，”踌躇后他硬着头皮说，“我想，你可以这么做。”  
父亲的手指有些冰凉，从容不迫地解开他的腰带后伸进去，目标明确地握住了康纳未经人事的阴茎。康纳惊喘着躲了一下，还是控制住自己冷静下来。海尔森挑起眉毛，捏住他的下巴吻了上去。  
这显然是年轻人的初吻。康纳僵住了，不敢动弹，任年长者熟稔地吸吮他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，把舌头伸进去扫过敏感的上颚，然后在里面挑动他的舌头。康纳不知道为什么这个吻滋味会这么好，好得他失魂落魄，情不自禁地回报以吸吮。  
这个吻结束时，两个人都开始沉迷于这件事里了。海尔森亲吻啃咬着康纳的脖颈，手指熟练地抚摸着手里的东西，感受到那根东西滚烫地跳动着，逐渐勃起发胀。康纳不安地喘息着，不知所措。  
“这正常吗？”他羞愧地问。海尔森舔吻他的皮肤，感受皮肤下蓬勃的情欲和青春。海尔森不年轻了，但是不妨碍他喜爱儿子的年轻。  
“这很正常。”海尔森说，他用手指环住儿子的阴茎，没用任何技巧，只是简单地上下滑动，便足以年轻人在突如其来的快感里扭动，抱紧了父亲的肩膀。康纳的大腿不安分地在被子里扭动，温热而又结实地碰撞着海尔森的腿。太干燥了，这不会让儿子太舒服的，于是海尔森把手抽回来舔湿了手心，然后继续工作。当他那么做时，康纳一面因为失去了接触而发出懊恼的声音，一面用青年独有的饥渴眼光看着海尔森舔舐自己的手。  
海尔森很高兴看见他的小处男越来越放得开，甚至放纵地亲吻海尔森的脸颊，但是他在想要接吻前还是会羞涩地请求准许，脸色红的让人想蹂躏他。当然，肯威大团长如此宽宏大量，当然会允许刺客导师，他的儿子，和他来一个甜蜜而又令人性欲勃发的深吻。他们吸吮对方的舌头就好像要吃了对方，康纳已经从一开始的不知所措变得攻击性极强，牙齿还磕破了海尔森的嘴唇。刺客看起来毫无歉意，他的态度从虚心求教变成了进攻，非常理直气壮地享用起海尔森的教导与服侍。作为教训，海尔森的手速度越来越快，甚至还技巧性地扭动手腕，让康纳发出阵阵惊喘。小处男大腿肌肉抽搐着，夹紧了海尔森的腿，困惑又不知所措地蹭着父亲的颈窝，小腹涨热，浑身滚烫，享受着从未体验过的快乐，很快便无法经受，惊叫着在海尔森手上缴了械，一股股地射出白浊，沾湿了父亲的手指，甚至喷在父亲的大腿上。  
海尔森抽出手来，看着手上的粘稠，一时间口干舌燥。虽然只是用手感知，但他也知道康纳的阴茎生的极好，又长又粗又直，炽热挺拔，蘑菇头饱满硬挺。他心里喜欢的紧，但在儿子面前难免矜持些，一时间也没有表现出自己多想把手指上的白浊舔舔干净。  
康纳被快感催逼的迷迷糊糊，射出的一瞬间爽的差点哭出来。他顶着羞涩，硬着头皮睁开眼，却看见海尔森正盯着手指上的精液看，目光如炬，若有所思，搞的他更不好意思了，索性重新闭上眼。  
其实父亲挺好看的。他暗暗寻思。也难怪母亲喜欢他。虽然这人脾气大点，说话难听，但是胜在极有风范，举止优雅，嗓音动听，容貌又很过关，年轻时肯定更胜一筹。  
可怜康纳不知道海尔森在他母亲面前是绝对没有脾气坏说话难听这回事的。他心里寻思着海尔森的好看，忍不住偷偷睁开眼睛，却看见海尔森正目光迷离，伸出粉红的舌尖津津有味地舔着手指上的精液。  
“父亲！”他大惊失色，急忙抓住海尔森的手腕，“别舔，怪脏的……”  
海尔森被他抓了包，也不掩饰，依旧自顾自舔着手指：“怎么，你自己的东西也嫌脏吗？”  
康纳哑口无言，见海尔森嘴角沾了点白浊，鬼使神差地凑过去舔了舔，又吻进海尔森嘴里品尝味道。又腥又膻，这有什么好吃的呢？可他就是浑身燥热起来，一翻身压到海尔森身上，像只急切的小狗一样本能地用胯部磨蹭着对方。他心里模模糊糊地想找个入口进去，好好的插一插蹭一蹭，却茫然极了，不知道该怎么做。  
“别急，”海尔森沙哑地在他耳边说，一只手抚摸着他的头发，“乖，一会儿都给你。”  
他哼哼着蹭着父亲，父亲则试图脱了他的衣服。他也忘了不好意思，相当配合地扒光自己，又去扯海尔森的衣服。康纳没办法不去注意父亲苍白的皮肤，瘦削但是肌肉曲折有致的身体，修长的双腿。他低头去看海尔森半勃的，搭在大腿上的性器，好奇地伸手去摸。海尔森闷哼一声，忙于脱去自己的衬衫而放任康纳作乱。  
康纳显然摸的很开心。他从来没有与人赤身裸体亲近的经验，故而感觉十分刺激。他全无经验，只能试图复制海尔森对他做过的，但也足以海尔森有些难耐。太久没开荤了，肯威大团长被他摸的有些颤抖，后穴悄悄地绽开湿润，馋着那根还没吃到嘴的阴茎。  
不能这样下去了，海尔森不想这么早就射。他挪开了康纳的手，这让康纳不高兴地哼哼唧唧起来，看来还没摸够。于是海尔森把他的手往自己的大腿上一按，示意他随意，就开始揉搓他深色宽厚的胸肌。康纳不高兴地摸了一会儿，硬邦邦地抵着海尔森大腿。不应期结束，他又硬起来了。  
“好孩子，”海尔森温柔地说，“现在我要教给你真正的重点了。”  
康纳期待地看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
海尔森把腿环在他腰上，引导他俯到自己身上来，腾出一只手捏住了年轻人精神焕发的阴茎，引导他抵在自己穴口。此刻海尔森的后穴早已饥渴难耐，带着湿意，恨不能把蘑菇头一口吸进去。康纳慌乱地喘气，感觉自己抵在一处湿润柔软的地方，紧张的腿都发抖。  
“别慌，”海尔森低声说，“你一点点进来就好。”  
康纳听命行事，抵住了穴口往里进发，越是进入他越是气息凌乱，嗓子里发出些哽咽的声音，难耐地啃咬海尔森的脖颈发泄快感，留下一块块红印。父亲的后穴温暖紧致，紧紧包裹住他，肉壁上似有无数张小嘴争相吸吮，爽的他往枕头里滴眼泪。海尔森也在他身下低声呻吟，眼看就要把持不住那点矜持体面了。康纳越是进入越是不耐烦，一心想要更多，索性按住了父亲，牙一咬心一横，猛地撞进去，强硬地劈开柔软的穴肉，直至最深处。  
“啊……”海尔森一个激灵，仰起头却发不出多少声音。他的身体沉寂了太久，突然性起又这么快的被填满，居然敏感的不行，阴茎在腿间抖了几下，险些缴械。康纳更是经受不住这前所未有的感觉，咬住牙挺了一会儿，才勉强没有丢人的射出来。不过他不懂什么关于丢人的担心，纯粹是不想这么快结束。  
海尔森体内塞的满满，勉强睁开眼，见小混蛋又摆出一副不知所措的脸：“父亲，现在……干什么？”  
“天哪，康纳，”海尔森克制住翻白眼的欲望以免打击处男的自信心，“你就……动一动……”  
“啊？”  
海尔森伸手握住他的窄腰，把他往后推，康纳迷茫地跟着他动作后退，阴茎在粘稠的小穴里抽出一半，又被他按在自己臀部上的手推了进来。这一退一进之间，康纳恍然大悟，用力顶了几下，干的海尔森浑身发抖。  
“对，就这样，”海尔森抬起一条腿架在他肩膀上，“来，操我。”  
康纳福至心灵，一手按住肩膀上的腿一手抚摸着海尔森的洁白染了绯红的胸膛，挺动窄腰干了起来。两个人都是身酥体麻，快感不断，爽的不知天地为何物。海尔森的后穴刁馋软糯，张着嘴把年轻人的阴茎往里吃，又依依不舍地吐出来，叫康纳沉浸在极乐中不能自拔。海尔森被他干的手脚发软，小腹又满又涨，酥麻的感觉从下面传至全身，逼的海尔森又扭又叫，里面一波波出水，浸泡着那根挺拔的阴茎。原住民霸道地扶住他的脸，野蛮地啃咬吸吮，像是另一种形式的交欢。康纳操的得趣，索性把海尔森翻过去侧躺着，抬起他一条腿，暴露出腿间艳红绵软的肉穴，狠狠刺进去，干的海尔森一声尖叫，越发浪荡起来。  
海尔森被自己亲生儿子干的媚态丛生，眼角嫣红，眼里泛着水光，落到康纳眼里，又妩媚又惹人怜爱。康纳顿时觉得骑虎难下，身体简直在自动抽插操干，停都停不下来，好在康纳也不想停，只想这样做到天荒地老。都说“操”啊“操”的，原来操是这么好的一回事，那这个词就不该拿来骂人啊，看海尔森被他操得多舒服啊。  
心里这么想着，康纳也濒临高潮了，海尔森更是越叫越浪越喊越骚。快感像浪头一样越来越高越来越猛，终于在窒息的前一刻，康纳不知所措地喊道：“父亲，我，我快要……”  
“来啊，”海尔森像野狼一样低狺，充满了占有欲，“射在里面，康纳，把我射满。”  
康纳惊叫了一声，再次攀上了高潮，把身下的人射的抱着肚子蜷缩呻吟。他犹嫌不够地又往里顶了顶，顶的海尔森发出一声颤抖地叹息。  
“天哪……”康纳用莫霍克语嘟囔了几句，小心的拔出来倒在海尔森身边，以免压到他。海尔森像触电了一样，还在高潮的余韵里瑟瑟发抖，外翻的穴口一时间合拢不上，正往外缓缓淌出白色的精液。他被自己的亲生儿子射了一肚子，还射出了高潮，自己也射了自己一身。  
康纳歇了一会儿，拽过被子把两个人裹住，抱紧海尔森温热的躯体。海尔森顺从地把头靠在他肩上，两个人一起喘了会儿气。  
“所以，”康纳喃喃道，“这就是你要教我的。”  
“没错，”海尔森忍着笑说，“恭喜你脱离了处男行列，以后你有别的什么能跟你做这个的人，就这么做。”反正康纳也没有那样的人。  
康纳仔细一想，果然想不到有什么能陪他上床的人，便依旧抱紧父亲：“那个……我们以后，还能这么做吗？”  
“当然了，康纳，”海尔森有些得意地眯起了眼睛，“只要你想。”  
你这个混蛋。他心里响起了一个声音。你从十几岁就被人折磨训练的淫荡不堪，一生都在找人满足你饥渴的身体，现在还要拉你的亲生儿子下水。  
那又怎么样？他在心里反驳说。我很高兴，他也很高兴……这很好，我们都感觉很好，而且如果这能让他更信任我的话……  
这会儿康纳扯了他发绳，欣赏他灰白长发垂下来的模样，似乎与平时的严厉冷酷截然不同。于是康纳像是发现新趣味了，把海尔森的头发揉了又揉，直到险些把海尔森惹毛为止。  
“父亲，”年轻人突然扭扭捏捏起来，“嗯……那个……”  
“怎么了？”  
“谢，谢谢你。”  
刚才正在自己身上驰骋的高兴的人现在满脸通红的跟他道谢。海尔森盯了他一会儿，突然大笑起来。  
“笑什么？”康纳惊愕地说。  
“哦，康纳，”海尔森边笑边说，“为什么你总是比我想的更天真？”  
最终他们搂抱着睡着了——在康纳的坚持下。海尔森不是喜欢事后抚慰的人，但是康纳显然喜欢，他难得心情好，可以迁就对方。  
从此天鹰号之旅变得愉快而又淫乱——这描述太露骨了但确为事实。这没有改变父子俩之间的冷嘲热讽，气场不合，但晚上康纳会自觉地拥上来给海尔森最热情的亲吻。原本纯情的青年一旦开窍，欲望如开闸放水一般，一晚上都空不得，夜夜欢好。海尔森宛如回到了年轻的时候，动不动就饥渴难耐，非要被儿子操透了才舒服。  
康纳的态度越来越好，顶嘴的时候也少了。有时海尔森想方设法地要激怒他，他也只是一笑了之。康纳的眼神也越来越温柔越来越炙热，看的海尔森有些心虚。这样的眼神，海尔森在另一艘船，另一个人眼睛里见过的，当时他嗤之以鼻满不在乎，现在却不由得心虚起来。也许，他的底线虽然低过引诱亲生儿子上床，却没能低过玩弄儿子的感情。  
又或者他只是老了。

在他们找到丘奇时，发生了一件海尔森非常不想看见的事。那就是当他愤怒地按住丘奇给了一通老拳后，丘奇显然对他也有的是抱怨。  
“你从来都没觉得羞耻吗？”丘奇喊道。康纳站在一边无声地看着。  
“作为叛徒，你才该感到羞耻。”海尔森回答。  
“那又如何，”丘奇说，“你明知道我所作所为全是为了金钱。或许我是个叛徒吧，但你不也是个荡妇吗，肯威？”  
海尔森没有去看康纳，但他也知道康纳的耳朵可竖起来了。  
“你和多少人有一腿？”丘奇威胁地呲牙，“约翰逊？希基？皮特凯恩？寇马克？当然了，唯独不会有我。啊，还有你最爱的查尔斯李，他像一条哈巴狗一样跟在你屁股后面，谁都知道你们……”  
海尔森一拳打在他脸上，这一下叫他没法再说话。他晕过去了。  
“他说的话都是什么意思？”康纳看起来困惑而又愤怒，“你跟很多人睡过吗？”  
“这和你有什么关系？”海尔森反问。  
“难道没有关系吗？”康纳从嗓子里喊出来。  
“怎么，你不会居然以为你都有资格吃醋了吧？”海尔森冷笑道，“我跟谁睡你管不着，就好像我跟你睡的时候你也没说不行。现在我得到丘奇，你拿回物资，合作愉快，康纳大师。”  
康纳怔怔地站在那里，瞪着眼睛看他。  
“我以为……”康纳喃喃道，“我还以为我们……”  
“我们以后肯定还有合作的机会，”海尔森回答，“我不想和你翻脸，所以你也不要多事。”  
康纳闭嘴了，彻底闭嘴了，直到回到天鹰号他都没再说一句话。晚上他照样钻进了海尔森的被窝，却只是倚在海尔森肩头上，并没有其他动作。  
“晚安，父亲。”最后康纳说。  
“晚安。”海尔森回答。

海尔森以为，康纳一定明白了，他们之间是露水情缘般的关系。康纳太年轻，没有与人温存过，这样亲热后对海尔森有点依恋很正常。海尔森乐的如此，方便利用康纳，但又不想康纳陷得太深。可他自己也时常想到康纳拥抱自己的温度，天真的话语，无辜的眼神。就好像吉奥一样，康纳也拥有专属的“令海尔森·肯威心神不宁”的能力。  
丘奇的事情结束后，康纳有一阵子没出现。然后有一天晚上他突然潜入了海尔森的庄园，悄悄地上了海尔森的床。  
“我打听了好久，才打听明白你以前那点事儿，”他搂着海尔森的肩膀嘀嘀咕咕，“约翰逊和希基他们死的太早了，他们应该庆幸，不然我一定不让他们死那么容易。”  
“你还没……过去这个事呢？”海尔森皱起眉，“康纳，你真的这么生气吗？”  
“很生气，”刺客舔着他的耳垂，“不过没关系，我知道该怎么办。”  
他们私会，做爱，互相索取和满足。海尔森每次都会在刺客身下张开双腿，敞开身体。康纳总能给他最大的满足，让他被操的晕晕乎乎，头重脚轻，享受的不得了。每次结束后，康纳都要温存一番，和他搂抱着睡觉，或者用极温柔的声音叫他的名字。海尔森渐渐也学会了习惯。  
这样的情形在他拿到华盛顿的信后终结了。康纳还是不相信他。他们结束了。

1781年。  
在送查尔斯李离开之前，海尔森一直都是心虚的状态。很显然，查尔斯李看出来点什么，并且极其不满。海尔森很高兴他没有把父子乱伦这种词摆出来讲，而海尔森已经做好了必死的准备——为查尔斯而死，为教团而死。他和康纳之间的关系已经变得过于复杂，无法解决，不如一刀两断。海尔森太疲惫了，他一时的放纵和心软造就了教团的覆灭，约翰逊等人尚算是为教团而死，他自己也看不到理由苟活。  
炮击开始时，海尔森站起来，走到外面。他看见康纳跌跌撞撞地走过来，像是受伤了。毋庸置疑他是来找查尔斯李的。  
“如果你要找查尔斯的，”海尔森缓缓走过去，“那么，他走了。”  
“我知道，”康纳回答，“他已经死了。我是来找你的，父亲。”  
海尔森这才诧异地发觉康纳的刺客袍上溅了血。查尔斯，追随肯威大团长长达二十多年，义无反顾忠心耿耿的查尔斯，确实已经死了。  
“我是来跟你和解的，父亲。”  
“哦，”海尔森在心痛与暴怒里冷笑起来，“你杀了查尔斯，然后来跟我和解？”  
“这两者并不冲突，”康纳靠近他，眼睛一如以前一样晶晶亮，神态还是那么无辜，叫海尔森几乎心软，“我好想你，父亲。”  
“康纳，”海尔森看着他，“不，康纳，我们已经结束了。”  
“也许吧，”康纳对他微笑起来，“也许永远不会结束。”  
在他反应过来之前，康纳的手刀劈在他的后颈上。这个总是假装无辜纯情的小混蛋，海尔森咬牙切齿，居然还跟我打感情牌。  
然后他就昏了过去。陷入黑暗前，他感觉自己跌入了一个温暖的怀抱。

怀里的人突然动了一下，然后就迷迷糊糊地哼哼。这个动静把海尔森从回忆拉回了现实。他睁开眼睛，看见窗外依旧飘着大雪，天还是黑的，壁炉也依旧必必剥剥燃烧着。康纳在他怀里扭了扭，终于勉强睁开了一只眼。  
“怎么了？”海尔森抚弄着他的头发，“天还没亮，怎么不睡了？”  
“想上厕所。”康纳像小孩一样含糊地说，然后摇摇摆摆地爬起来想下床。海尔森机不可失地拍了一下他的小腹，惹来连声抱怨。  
“你干嘛，”康纳边揉眼睛边下床，“小心我尿你身上。”  
海尔森登时大笑起来，好像这话特别好玩一样。康纳嘟囔着“幼稚”之类的话，晃晃悠悠地走了，几分钟后又爬上了床。  
“卧室外好冷啊，”他钻进被窝，“这雪一定会再下一天。”  
“嗯哼，”海尔森扭头看看天，“问你个事情，康纳。”  
“啥啊？”  
“你杀了查尔斯，到底是因为要消灭教团，还是因为你吃醋？”  
康纳捂住脸发出一声哀嚎。  
“我以为我们不再提以前的事了，”康纳绝望地说，“你忘了我们刚开始住在一起时，天天因为以前的事情吵架吗？”  
“就只是回答我的问题。”  
“一半一半吧，”康纳心不在焉地说，“这都是被你逼的。我想要你，你却总想要别人，那我有什么办法，当然是把别人都除掉，你就只能要我一个了啊。”  
海尔森一时间哑口无言。  
“我收回所有对于你过于天真的评价。”片刻后他干巴巴地说。  
“别这样，我对你不好吗？”  
“哈，你是指把我铐在床头强上我的那次吗？我的腿都快被你掰折了。”  
“你能不能不要哪壶不开提哪壶。还不是因为你总是把我踹下床吗？那时候你脾气总是那么大，那么恨我，我以为你一辈子都不原谅我了……话说回来，你后来明明也挺享受的！”  
“快闭嘴啊小混蛋！”  
“好了，轮到我问问题了，”康纳抱住他，“你现在留下，到底是因为你一无所有无处可去了，还是因为你愿意和我在一起。”  
海尔森挑起眉毛，然后他回抱住康纳。他们就这样四肢交缠暖烘烘地躺在一起。  
“一半一半吧。”  
“真敷衍，”康纳叹了口气，“都怪你跟我聊天，我睡不着了。”  
“有什么关系？反正这种天气也不能出门，咱俩大可以白天补觉。”  
“那样好啊，”康纳眯着眼睛，“你得抱着我，哄我睡觉。”  
“去你的吧，还以为自己是小孩吗？”  
康纳拧了他一把。于是他俩嘻嘻哈哈地闹了一会儿，突然间康纳紧紧抱住他，紧的他几乎无法呼吸。  
“父亲，”康纳的声音颤抖着，“我爱你。”  
海尔森沉默了。他闭上眼睛，融化在这个拥抱里，融化在康纳蜜色的眸子里，融化在这雪夜的床铺里。他睡着了，梦里年轻人亲吻着他的耳垂，说着些天真的情话。海尔森一句都没有回应，但那些话就在他的心尖上流淌。他回顾他的一生，那是倔强，孤独，但从未真正失去希望的一生。那是一条铺满背叛和血泪的道路。谁曾想在道路的尽头，有一个流淌着他血脉的青年，一直张开温暖的怀抱等候他，要他歇脚，叫他休息。  
他曾走过无数的路，见过无数的人，辗转在不少人的床铺上。但现在，他可以尽情的在这张床上入睡，一个真正属于他的孩子会搂抱着他，低声诉说着爱语。等到明天早上醒来，康纳会做顿有滋有味的早饭，吃完以后他们还可以上床躺着，聊天，睡觉，做爱，或者只是看着对方的眼睛发呆。反正冬天这么长，屋里这么暖和，他们可以这样躺一天，然后再一天，再一天，再一天……  
END……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海参计划到这里就结束了，可能还会有番外吧。这就是个：对原著ooc，自己对自己ooc，前面一篇对后面一篇ooc，结尾对开头ooc的OOC大作，果然是我的风格。一开始只是想开个车，谁知道会写到今天这个地步。  
> 无论如何，海尔森最终掉到了康纳床上。我们恭喜康纳扮猪吃老虎，喜提海尔森一个！  
> 不过还是天时地利人和。要不是海尔森年纪大了康纳又足够果断，康纳你搞不好只会落得谢伊那样的下场哎。  
> （此时正在法国享受家庭的谢伊：谁？谁叫我？）  
> 希望这篇雷文不会让我身败名裂。我承认这个结局应该再推敲一下，但是我昨晚写的太累了。也许我会考虑写个番外来完整故事和人物。


End file.
